Promesa no cumplida
by sTaty
Summary: Hermione no es quien parece ser,sino que pertenece a la familia Sandler,una de las familias de sangre pura más importante,poca gente sabe que pertenece a dicha familia.Draco busca a una antigua amiga con la que jugaba de pequeño.Es un Dramione.
1. El comienzo

Quiero decir que ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

También quiero decir que esta historia trata de que las apariencias no son siempre lo que parece. Y que la pareja que predominará será Draco/Hermione, por lo que al que no le guste esta pareja se abstenga.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

( N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Señorita Sandler, la señora desea verla antes de irse.

-Ahora voy Peter- Peter era un hombre mayor con cara bonachona. Y sin más se fue.

La señorita al acabar su desayuno, se dirigió al despacho de la señora de la casa. Llamó a la puerta y entró.

-Me mandaste llamar, abuela.

-Sí, pasa Hermione -respondió una señora que a pesar de su edad se notaba y conservaba aún parte de la belleza de joven. Cuando su nieta se acomodó, prosiguió- quería despedirme de ti y sobretodo recordarte la fiesta de estas navidades. No quiero que te olvides. Adiós.

-Adiós-respondió Hermione antes de abandonar la sala.

No le importaba nada ni su abuela ni esa estúpida fiesta, ella estaba contenta porque pronto vería a sus amigos Harry y Ron.

-Señorita el coche está listo- dijo el chofer.

-Ya voy.

Como los anteriores cinco años, a la salida miró para atrás para despedirse de su casa, mejor dicho mansión. La familia Sandler era una de las más importantes familias de sangre pura inglesa. Contaban con varias mansiones repartidas por el mundo, negocios tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, también poseían varias cámaras de Gringotts ya que todo el dinero que poseían no cabía en una.

-Señorita, ya llegamos-indico el chofer.

-Bien aquí nos despedimos asta navidades.

-Seguro, que no quiere que la acompañe asta el expreso, así podría llevarle las cosas.

-No, podrían reconocerte y por ahora no quiero que lo sepan.

-Como usted diga, asta navidades y que tenga un buen viaje.

-Gracias Anthony, asta navidades.

Cogió su carrito y se dirigió a buscar a sus amigos, Harry, Ron o Ginny. Pero para su desgracia se encontró con Draco Malfoy que se acercó con sus nuevos amiguitos sus amiguitos Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabbini y Theodore Nott.

-Vaya pero si es la asquerosa-sangre-sucia-Granger- saludó Draco.

-Yo que me había echo ilusiones de no verte más-respondió Pansy al ver no había dicho nada y que pasaba por su lado como si nada.

-Entonces a ver si con un poco de suerte te mata algún mortífago-dijo Blaise

-Eso dependerá de la suerte que tengan vuestros padres- contestó Hermione a modo de despedida.

-Jaja, menuda contestación te dio Blaise- si rió Pansy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estas peleas le recordaban a su primer año, cuando iba a ir a Hogwarts por primera vez...

**Flash Back**

-No le encuentro-dijo en voz alta una niña castaña-bueno ya lo buscaré cuando lleguemos.

-Apártate estúpida a ver si miras por donde caminas-gritó molesto un niño rubio.

-Draco déjala a ver si va a ser una sangre sucia- dijo una pequeña Pansy.

-¡Eh! Estúpida, ¿eres una sangre sucia?-preguntó Draco.

-No, yo no... -contesto Hermione temblando.

-¡Ja! Sí que eres una sangre sucia-la interrumpió Pansy, al ver como Draco la miraba de una forma rara-mejor vámonos antes de que se valla el tren.

Hermione se quedó ahí unos minutos más llorando, mientras intentaba entender porque le habían dicho eso...

**Fin Flash Back**

-Calla Pansy no tiene gracia-sentencio Draco-vámonos a por un compartimento vacío.

-Lo que tu digas Draco.

-_Lo que tu digas Draco- _se burló Blaise.

-Callaos.

-Draco, ¿estas molesto por lo que dijo esa sangre sucia?

-No te preocupes ya nos vengaremos-respondió Pansy por él, mientras él se introducía en el tren.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hermione, estamos aquí- gritó Ron mientras le hacía señales con una mano.

-Hola chicos. ¿que tal la vacaciones de verano?

-Nosotros bien y ¿tú? - respondió Harry.

-Bien, aunque lamento no haber podido ir este verano a la Madriguera.

-Chicos ir subiendo al tren que pronto va a salir-anunció la señora Weasley.

Cuando ya estaban en un compartimento del tren, los chicos empezaron a hablar de Quidditch y las chicas a comentar el verano, Ginny le contó las visitas y sucesos del verano...

-Después de encontrar Ron la araña falsa, que le había dejado a los gemelos, se asustó tanto que calló al lago tirando también a Harry- cuando Ginny contó esto las dos se echaron a reír, pero poco les duró...

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, una sangre sucia, dos comadrejas y a potty defensor de las causas perdidas- dijo Draco.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí a hurón teñido, a una zorra con apellido de enfermedad y a un chulo que no llega ni a chachi-respondió Hermione rápidamente.

-¿Te crees mucho Granger?-inquirió Pansy.

-No se lo cree lo es-respondió Ginny, ganándose una sonrisa de su amiga.

-Tu no te metas weasel-dijo Blaise.

-¿quién te crees tú para mandarme a mi callar?-preguntó indignada Ginny.

-Pues tu superior pobretona-contestó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-En lo único que eres superior a mi es el altura, porque en notas y en jugar al Quidditch, te gano-ahora le tocó a ella sonreír ya que el chico se quedó con una cara.

-Ahora vas a ver... -dijo preparándose para pegarle, pero Harry y Ron se interpusieron, pero no hizo falta ya que Nott le sujetó del brazo.

-¿Se puede saber por que me agarras?

-Pues porque estas a punto de pegar a una mujer, más pequeña que tú delante de dos prefectos-respondió calmado Nott.

-Vámonos, ya me aburrí de esta mugre-respondió Draco de mala manera, ya que era a él al que le gustaban esas luchas verbales pero hoy le tocó a Blaise por lo que se aburrió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Que cara puso, jaja esa es mi hermana-dijo Ron agarrándose la barriga de la risa.

-Si tienes razón jaja, pensé le daba algo-dijo Harry- y te fijaste en el hurón cuando le contestó Hermione jaja.

-Si jaja, por cierto a que te referías con lo de apellido de enfermedad- dijo Ron entrecortadamente.

-Existe una enfermedad neurodegenerativa que se llama parkinson, a esto me refería.

_-_Jaja a partir de ahora la voy a llamar enfermedad, porque eso es lo que es- dijo Ginny.

-Además ya lo lleva en el apellido, jeje - comentó Ron sujetándose otra vez el estómago.

-Chicos hay algo importante que tengo que contaros- dijo Hermione muy seria.

-¿Y que es?-preguntó Ginny interesada.

-Estas navidades será la fiesta.

-Y no hay manera de retrasarla o algo- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-No os preocupéis yo se arreglármelas, además algún día tendrán que saberlo, de verdad no importa no os preocupéis -agrego al ver que iban a decir algo.

Hermione intentó aparentar que estaba tranquila, pero en realidad estaba nerviosa por ver como Draco Malfoy se tomaría la noticia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Flash Back**

-Espérame-gritó una niña a su compañero que le llevaba unos metros. Este al ver lo que pasaba le tiro de la mano, para ir más rápido.

-Apura o nos descubrirán-sentenció un niño rubio.

Después de un rato corriendo llegaron a un lago se sentaron y descansaron un rato.

-¿qué ocurre?¿por qué no me contestaste a mis cartas? Intenté estas dos semanas saber de ti-pregunto la niña.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que estuve muy ocupado estos días.

-Bueno no importa, ahora volveremos otra vez a...

-No-contestó gritando, lo que hizo que la castañita se asustase un poco.

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo voy a estar ocupado, ya que como dice mi papa tengo negocios de los que encargarme y no nos vamos a poder ver-_no le puedo decir que mi papa me prohibió verla._

-Pero, ¿por qué?¿fue por el jarrón que le rompí a tu madre? O...

-No, lo que pasa es que yo voy a estar muy ocupado y no nos vamos a ver más.

-No nos vamos a nunca jamás de los jamases-dijo la niña llorando.

-Si que nos vamos a ver, pero dentro de un tiempo.

-¿cuándo?- preguntó la niña esperanzada.

- En Hogwarts.

-Pero aún tenemos seis años, queda mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes allí te compensaré estos años, ¿vale?

-Sí, pero que el regalo sea grande, y si cambiamos como sabremos que somos nosotros.

-No te preocupes yo te reconoceré-aseguró el niño-ahora tengo que volver a casa vamos.

-Si-contestó la niña cogiéndole la mano.

**Fin Flash Back**

_¿Por qué no vino a Hogwarts?¿Me lo prometió?¿Por qué no me lo dijo ella? M e tuve que enterar por mi padre que se iba a Beauxbatons... _Esto se preguntaba un rubio mirando un anillo que llevaba en una cadena en su cuello.

_-_Draco tenemos que cambiarnos, ya casi estamos llegando-le informó Nott. Nott solía ser un chico callado que solo hablaba cuando hacía falta, habían tenido que hacer un trabajo juntos, por lo que cogieron confianza. A Draco le gustaba este chico (N/A en el sentido de amigo, no piensen mal), ya que siempre lo entendía y le decía lo que necesitaba oír.

-Si-dijo de mala gana.

-¿Estabas pensando en ella?-inquirió Nott.

-Si.

-Tranquilo, pronto la veras...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿En qué consistirá esa fiesta?

A).En saber quién come más.

B).En una de disfraces de dibujos japoneses.

C).En tirarle huevos a alguien, por eso estaba ilusionada Hermione.

¿Quién será esa chica de la que habla Draco?

A).Una chica horrenda, por eso no la quería ver, hasta que cambiara algo.

B).La hija del jardinero.

C).La gata de Flinch, la señora Norris, por eso dijo Nott que la iba a ver pronto.

¿Por qué no se despidieron los padres de Hermione de ella?

A).Estaban de viaje en Hawai, por eso no estaban.

B).Estaban tomando té con los Malfoy, arreglando el matrimonio de sus hijos.

C).Estaban durmiendo, es que eso de levantarse temprano es mucho trabajo (lo digo por experiencia).

Este capítulo fue algo cortito intentaré hacerlos un poco más grandes.

Me gustaría, que dejasen un review para saber que les ha parecido o para echar pestes sobre mi o para contestar las preguntas.

Saludos TaTi.


	2. El primer día desastroso

Quiero aclarar Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

( N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida__"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Vamos el tren ya se paró- dijo Hermione estaba feliz, por volver a Hogwarts, podía sentir la magia del lugar.

Toda la magia que desprendía dicho castillo no era debido a todo el cúmulo de magia que se llevaba allí haciendo, desde hace más de un milenio. Para ella la magia de dicho lugar era la tranquilidad y la paz, que solo conseguía ahí. Uno de los sitios donde mejor se sentía era en el lago al lado del bosque donde iba muchas veces a leer, a pensar o a simplemente relajarse ya que para ella no todo eran los libros como casi todo el mundo pensaba. Aquel lugar la hacía sentirse en calma, que pertenecía a ese lugar no como con sus antiguas compañeras de cuarto, la hacían sentir que era de otra espacie.

El problema que tenía este lugar, era que en invierno pocas veces podía ir, ya fuera por el viento frío, porque llovía o porque estaba nevado. Pero no le importaba porque Hogwarts tenía otro sitio donde Hermione se sentía como en su propia casa. Este lugar era (N/A a ver si lo adivinan...) la biblioteca, la encantaba el olor que desprendían los libros, pero lo que más le gustaba era ese silencio que dominaba, pocas veces interrumpido. En dicha estancia podía estudiar y hacer los deberes con tranquilidad, ya que excepto en épocas de exámenes la biblioteca solía estar prácticamente vacía.

-Vamos Hermione, es el mismo castillo de todos los años- dijo Ron burlándose.

-Ya lo sé, solo que no me canso de mirarlo- dijo más para sí que para Ron- andando que Harry y Ginny nos esperan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Estoy deseando que acabe ya el curso-dijo Pansy, sabiendo que en Hogwarts no podría ir todos los días de compras.

-Ya quieres que acabe, si aún no empezó- respondió Nott con una sonrisa de lado.

-Cállate, no tienes gracia- dijo una molesta Pansy, poniendo sus manos en la cintura, al igual que hacia siempre que estaba molesta.

-Pues el negro bien que se ríe- puntualizó Draco.

-¡Eh! A mi no metáis en vuestras peleas y tu no me llames negro, sabes que no me gusta- puntualizó Blaise.

-Por qué crees que lo hago sino- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hurón- dijo murmurando Blaise.

-Decías algo, **negro**- dijo recalcando la última palabra.

-Que-debemos-apurarnos-que-va-a-empezar-el-banquete- dijo todo de carrerilla.

-¿De verdad dijo todo eso en un gruñido?-al ver que ninguno contestaba, añadió-¿y que dijo? Es que no le entendí.

-Déjalo, es muy complicado para que lo entiendas- añadió Draco divertido.

-Solo mentes privilegiadas como las nuestras pueden entenderlo- añadió Nott siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

-Bah, lo que pasa es que ninguno de vosotros entendió nada de lo que dijo- dijo Pansy enseñándoles la lengua, mofándose de ellos.

-Quieren dejarse de tonterías y venir, llevo media hora dentro del carruaje esperándoles-gritó Blaise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿qué creéis que pasará este año?-preguntó Ron.

-Espero que nada- respondió Hermione.

-Yo opino igual-respaldó Harry.

-Pues yo quiero un baile-dijo Ginny.

-Yo también- dijeron Parvati y Lavender, a la vez.

-Sí, estaría bien, ¿verdad Neville?-preguntó Dean.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿De qué estarán hablando esos griffyndors?-preguntó interesada Pansy.

-Que más de lo que hablan- dijo Blaise- _que comience ya la dichosa selección. Sí el viejo loco ese _(N/A Albus Dumbledore) _estuviese aquí sentado con la urraca esta ya verías que pronto acababa el banquete._

_-_¿Qué Blaise disfrutando de la velada?- preguntó socarronamente Nott.

-Con una dama guapa, siempre. Lástima que tu no puedas decir lo mismo... O ¿sí?- preguntó Blaise intentando molestarlo.

-Estas insinuando algo Zabini- inquirió el príncipe de Slytherin.

-Va a empezar la selección- respondió Blaise, con lo que los dos amigos se echaron a reír- no le veo la gracia- murmuro para sí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿De qué se estarán riendo esos dos?-preguntó Ron, mirando sospechosamente a la mesa de los slytherin.

-Que más da, será alguna tontería suya, además va a empezar la selección.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La profesora Minerva McGonagall empezó a llamar a los estudiantes que se pusieron el sombrero:

-Allison Mackenna.

-Ravenclaw.

-Byron Weming.

-Slytherin.

-Etelle Rodson.

-Slytherin.

-Erwin Evans.

-Hufflepuff.

-Diane Jhonson.

-Gryffindor.

(...)

-Por último recordaros que debéis estar unidos, la unión entre las casas es importante. Sin más dilaciones que empiece el banquete.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Delante del cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

-Hermione, falta uno de los renacuajos-apreció Ron.

-No los llames así. Tranquilo ya voy yo a por él- toma guárdame la capa.

Hermione empezó a buscarla ya que se trataba de Diane Jhonson. Buscó por los pasillos cerca del comedor por el primer y segundo piso. Cansada decidió mirar en las mazmorras, ya que no era el primer alumno que se perdía y era encontrado en ese lugar. Al descender hacía más frío.

_Será posible, que frío hace y yo sin mi capa, a quien se le ocurre y aún por encima ni rastro de la niña, la próxima vez que valla Ron. Estoy cansada si en quince minutos no la encuentro iré a avisar a la profesora McGonagall._

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio de cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Todo parecía que le iba mal a Hermione, pero con lo que no contaba es que aún le podía ir peor. No se dio de cuenta y tropezó con una piedra y se cayó.

-Mierda que más me puede pasar-dijo en voz alto Hermione.

-Te puede tocar una grajea con sabor a vómito-dijo un chico alto, de hombros anchos estaba bastante bien de cuerpo. Su piel blanquecina resaltaba con su pelo moreno y sus labios rojos. Pero lo que más atraían eran sus ojos verdes con un tono miel, que en este momento tenían una mirada burlesca-¿tengo algo en la cara?

-No es sólo que me sorprendiste- respondió una desconcertada Hermione, estaba delante de un slytherin y no se estaba metiendo ni riéndose de ella, es más ahora le estaba ofreciendo una mano para que se levantara. Ella aceptó- auch- se quejó.

-¿Te duele?

-Solo me escuece un poco. ¿Viste una niña de primero por aquí?

-Sí te intenté avisar pero pasaste de largo y no me hiciste ni caso, llevo un rato siguiéndote.

-Lo siento, no me di de cuenta- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Ya lo noté ven la niña está por aquí.

La condujo a unos de los pasillos que paso, si se ponía a contar debía de haber unos cien metros desde donde estaban hasta donde estaba la niña. Hermione iba tan apurada por el frío y por las ganas de encontrarla que no se dio de cuenta de nada. Ahora de lo que se daba cuenta era de que tenía más frío sobre todo después de ponerse a temblar. Cuando sintió algo caliente en sus hombros. Miró y era la capa de slytherin.

-Gra-gracias- estaba tan sorprendida que a duras penas podía hablar bien- no-no tendrás frío.

-No importa, yo estoy más acostumbrado. Ahí está la niña- dijo señalando unas escaleras.

-Parece que se quedó dormida.

-Sí, ¿tienes aquí tu varita?

-No, la dejé en la capa.

-Me lo suponía- dijo mientras cogía a la niña en brazos y se quedaba mirando a Hermione- a que esperas, no sé dónde está la casa de Griffyndor.

-¡Eh!, Sí, es por aquí- cada vez le sorprendía más de su aptitud- ya llegamos. Gracias por todo.

-No es nada-dijo mientras le daba la niña a Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Hermione, ¿ donde estabas?- preguntó Ron.

-Estaba dando un viaje alrededor del mundo, ¿ a ti que te parece? Voy a llevar a Diane a su habitación. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al llegar a su habitación se cambió rápido, se puso su pijama y se metió en cama.

Por la mañana se despertó más tarde de lo normal y mirando al reloj, suspiró. _Genial, ya no me da tiempo de desayunar, menuda manera de empezar el día. Será mejor que me dirija a la clase de DCLAO, ya que sino el profesor SNASPE le restará puntos a mi casa._

Cuando llegar pudo notar, como ya estaban casi todos sus compañeros. Y allí estaba el chico de ayer, _a pesar de estar en mi curso no me acuerdo de su nombre, ¡ah, ya sé!_

-Laverder- llamó Hermione.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién es ese chico? El moreno, alto que está al lado de Malfoy.

-No me extraña que no lo reconozcas, a nosotras también nos costó ¿verdad Parvati?-Hermione hizo como que tosía, para que Laverder resumiera- bueno es Theodore Nott.

_Theodore Nott, no me lo puedo creer, no, no puede ser. Ahora que se fijaba ya lo había visto cuando Malfoy fue al compartimiento del tren a molestar y él impera que le pegaran a Ginny. Pero eso distinto a que ayudara a una "sangre sucia" y se portara amable con ella. Y ahora a parte de estar pensando en él, lo olía._

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al entrar, rozó con alguien, ese alguien era Nott, hizo como si nada y se sentó al lado de Neville.

-Señorita Granger cinco puntos menos por interrumpirme- anunció feliz.

_Genial, diez puntos menos_- mientras pensaba esto metió la mano en la túnica y descubrió una nota:

_Sé que mi capa es muy calentita( te lo digo por experiencia), _

_pero que pensarán tus amigos cuando te vean con ella._

_PD: Si quieres puedes quedarte con ella._

-¡Ah!- expresó en voz alta la castaña.

-Muy bien señorita ya que es su deseo diez puntos menos y la próxima vez serán cincuenta... - en ese momento sonó la campana.

Hermione salió la primera, se sacó la capa y cuando salió Nott se la tiró a la cara.

-No la quiero ni regalada- y diciendo esto se fue, dejando a todos los que salían en ese momento sorprendidos a un Theodore Nott con una sonrisa de lado. Parece que las bromas no se las toma muy bien, jeje, que cara puso cuando vio la carta, jeje.

-Nott, ¿por qué te tiró la sangre sucia esa capa?- preguntó Pansy.

-Porque era mía- les dijo enseñando el escudo.

-¿Y qué hacía ella con tu capa?-preguntó esta vez Blaise.

-Me la olvidé en la biblioteca-diciendo esto mientras se iba.

Pero había un rubio que no se lo creía del todo. _Primero llega ayer tarde y según creo recordar no llevaba la capa y hoy aparece Granger con ella. M e parece que nuestro amigo no nos contó todo, ya le preguntaré a Granger._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Has visto hoy a Hermione?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí, primero no baja a desayunar, después hace que nos saquen puntos y no una, sino tres veces. Y al salir según dijo Lavender le echa la capa a la cara de Nott.

-Sí pero lo más extraño es que no le hubiese dicho nada y que no nos esperara.

-Si no se apura va a acabar la hora de la comida.

-No te preocupes Ron, seguro que como perdió nuestra casa puntos por su culpa estará estudiando para contestar todas las preguntas que pueda.

-Si debe de ser eso-contesto un Ron muy convencido. Pero estaba bastante equivocado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando llegó al lago lo primero que hizo fue tirar su mochila a un lado, para más tarde darle patadas al castaño debajo del cual se solía sentar.

_Pero que se ha creído solo porque me desperté tarde y no me di de cuenta de que capa cogía, por favor ni que un despiste lo tiene cualquiera y aún por encima me sacaron puntos, la culpa es mía por pensar que es diferente a los demás descerebrados de Slytherin, pero no, ya veo que no, por algo el Sombrero Seleccionador los pone a todos juntos. Para que si uno pierde la tontería venga el amigo y se la devuelva._

Cada vez que decía una palabra le pegaba una patada al pobre árbol. Cuando se tranquilizó se sentó en donde hasta hacía un minuto estaba dando patadas, miro que hora era, _mierda, ya no me da tiempo de ir al comedor a comer algo, _pensaba mientras le rugían las tripas. Estaba tan pensativa que no se dio de cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba.

-Parece que tienes hambre.

-Suele pasar cuando una persona no come-respondió recuperándose del susto.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué no fuiste a comer?

-Porque alguien me puso furiosa y lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era ir a comer.

-Ya entiendo te apetecía más venir aquí a darle patadas a un pobre árbol que no te hizo nada, si es más lógico y normal del mundo- respondió burlescamente, haciendo que se sonrojase la castaña.

-Todo esto fue culpa tuya tú me pusiste del hígado, pero no te preocupes para la próxima vez en lugar de pagarlo con el árbol te busco a ti- dijo esto levantándose, pero mientras cogía la mochila le rugieron las tripas y...

-Jaja- se carcajeó el moreno.

-Toma- dijo Hermione propinándole una patada en la espinilla.

-¡Auch!- gritó sobándose la zona dañada- espera dijo corriendo detrás de ella.

-Te aviso que en tercero le pegue un puñetazo a Malfoy y contigo no dudaré- mencionó, mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-Tranquila no te he seguido por eso- dijo con una sonrisilla, aún ahora después de tanto tiempo cuando le recordaba dicho suceso le hacía gracia no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiese escuchado- si no por esto- dijo mientras sacaba una manzana del bolsillo se la capa- toma no está envenenada- dijo al ver la cara que ponía- no te fías ¿no?- dijo para después morderla- sabe rica, la quieres o la tiro- justo en ese momento se escucharon las tripas de Hermione- me parece que eso es un sí. Toma- y se la dio- por cierto duele- mencionó señalando a la pierna.

-Te lo merecías.

-Tú crees, para la próxima dejo que te mueras de hambre.

-Gracias.

-Nos vemos- se despidió mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano, de espaldas, despidiéndose.

Lo que no sabía es que alguien los había visto desde una ventana del castillo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno este cap. intenté que fuese un poco más argo y un poquito, un poquito lo es. Pero ahora que acabe el curso ( 2º de bach) tendré más tiempo e intentaré hacerlo más largo. Aunque no lo parezca por mis flta de ortografía aprové lengua ( Inner: con un 6 no te eches flores ), por eso quiero pedir perdón y si veis alguna muy grabe por favor decírmela.

**Andrea potter-black**

Muchas gracias por tu review, ( me vas a matar) te recomiendo que leas Dormiens o Lija y Terciopelo de Dryadeh o Muérdago & Mortífagos de Holofermes o mi preferida Cambiando el pasado( tambien la encontré con otros títulos, es genial).Son dramione, pero te juro que estan muy bien escritos y las historias fantásticas.

Me alegra mucho que te guste, es mi primara historia sobre el mundo de Harry Potter.

Bess TaTi Uchiha.

**GFMalfoy**

Espero que en este cap, valla mejor la ortografía, aunque no te prometo nada, perdona si meto mucho la pata. Sí, las respuestas son de broma. La idea me la dio una amiga, para dar un poco más de entretenimiento y emoción, no se a ti que te pareció?

Bss y gracias por tu review. TaTi Uchiha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿ Qué pasará entre Hermione y Nott?

A).Que se matarán el uno al otro.

B).Que Hermione acepta a Nott como hermano.

C).En la próxima feria de su pueblo, Hermione vende a un Nott disecado.

¿ Sospecharán algo (aunque que sea un poco) Harry y Ron?

A).Que bah! No se ven si a cinco centímetros.

B).Eran ellos los que la espiaban, desde la ventana.

C).Piensan que es por "cosas de mujeres".

¿Quién estaría espiando a Hermione cuando estaba con Nott?

A).La Señora Norris sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

B).Salazar Slytherin, que engañó a todos y no estaba muerto.

C).No había nadie y se lo imagino la autora( nota mental: matar a mi Inner).

¿Qué habrá pensado dicha persona?

A).Adelante pega patadas, tu puedes.

B).Yo también le pegaré una patada a ver si me regala una manzana.

C).Esos están liados fijo.

Saludos TaTi Uchiha.

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.


	3. ¿Quién tiene razón?

Quiero aclarar Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

( N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida__"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de las clases, se dirigió a la biblioteca, miró haber quién había y no se extrañó al encontrarse una castaña_. Seguro que está haciendo la redacción de __"__los cincuenta usos prohibidos del veneno de basilisco__"__, por lo menos no soy el único que hace los deberes al día._ Se sentó un par de mesas alejado de ella, dándole la espalda.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que entró y la biblioteca estaba por cerrar_. Sí en media hora no encuentro los tres usos que me quedan, le entrego a Snape así el trabajo. Total, seguro que me pone un Extraordinario, como siempre._ Al estar de espalda no se dio de cuenta que la castaña se le acercaba, solo se dio cuenta de ella cuando poso un libro en su mesa.

-En este libro vienen algunos de los usos que en otros no vienen.

-¿Por qué me lo das?

-Porque no todos los días me regalan una manzana- y se fue sonriendo. Al darle la espalda no se pudo dar de cuenta de la sonrisa del muchacho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas Hermione?- pregunto su amiga al ver la sonrisilla que traía.

-En la biblioteca.

-Pues tendré que ir más a menudo...

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó al ver por donde iban los tiros.

-Nada era broma.

-¿Qué te pasó hoy algo emocionante?- preguntó mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Hermione.

-No tanto como a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

-A que me comentaron que le tiraste una capa a Nott a la salida de clase.

-Eso fue porque se rió de mí cuando Snape me bajo puntos en clase- dijo un poco nerviosa, no se le daba muy bien mentir y Ginny se dio de cuenta.

-Hermione también sé que esa capa no era tuya sino de él. ¿De donde la sacaste? Y esta vez no me mientas.

-Esta bien- le contó todo, hasta lo que pasó en el lago y en la biblioteca.

-Ahora sé él por qué de tu sonrisa. ¿Te gusta Nott?

-No, es decir, es guapo y todo eso pero no lo conozco y...

-Creo que excepto Parkinson tú eres la mujer que más la conoce. Y en cuanto a mi hermano dalo por imposible- ante esto último la castaña giro la cabeza- Hermione, hay algo que debo decirte y es que mi hermano...

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¡Dilo ya!

-Mi hermano está saliendo con Lavender Brown- Hermione sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Y es que antes de que llegara el baile, quería decirle a Ron todo lo que sentía por él. Pero él ya había decidido. Y ahora ella ya no podía hacer nada, ya que, meterse en medio de una relación, no era una opción para ella. A ella no le gustaba luchar y no lo haría, y menos por alguien que toda su vida la había usado como último recurso. Se prometió no llorar delante de Ginny. Ella sabía que a Hermione le gustaba su hermano pero no estaba segura hasta donde llegaban esos sentimientos. Al ver la expresión, de su amiga, de dolor la abrazo. Hermione no hizo nada por separarse ni corresponder el abrazo, se quedó igual con la mirada perdida por lo que Ginny la abrazo más fuerte. Al cabo de un tiempo dijo:

-Ginny me puedes dejar a solas. Me gustaría acostarme a dormir.

-Cla-claro.

No entendía nada, no había dicho ni hecho nada y eso la preocupaba más. Ya que las pena es mejor desahogarlas, porque si se quedan en el corazón darán paso al rencor y de ahí al odio. Y Ginny lo que menos quería era que la amistad de su mejor amiga y hermano se perdiera ya que, últimamente estaban un poco distanciados. No lo decía porque no se vieran en el verano, sino porque el año pasado ella pasó casi todo el verano en su casa y recibió más cartas, de Harry y Ron que este año. Y en estos dos días de clase no la esperaron( cosa que raramente sucedía ya que la que se levantaba antes solía ser Hermione), en clase la dejaban sola cuando antes solían sentarse uno con ella o en todo caso con Neville. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue hoy en la comida que ella no apareció y ninguno de sus amigos preguntó por ella y cuando Ginny preguntó le dijeron que mirase en la biblioteca que seguro que estaba estudiando para que Snape no le saque más puntos. Y en la cena que cogió una manzana y una hogaza de pan y se fue, pero ellos ni se enteraron.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que la única vez que la vio con una sonrisa sincera en la cara fuera cuando se acababa de ver con un slytherin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En otra zona del castillo, un moreno se encaminaba a su casa, Slytherin. Ya era tarde, seguro que la mayoría, por no decir todos, estarían ya acostados. A principios de curso la casa estaba tranquila, pero a medida que iba pasando el curso, lo cosa se animaba más. Al principio las fiestas eran unas pocas veces al mes. Después comenzaban a ser casi todos los días. A medida que avanza el invierno, avanzan las botellas de whisky y con ellas las fiestas. En dichas fiestas abundaba el alcohol, el tabaco y el sexo. Y al día siguiente abundaba el maquillaje, crema antiojeras, pero sobretodo los sustos al ver quién estaba a tu lado y poción para la resaca, exclusiva de algunos pocos, ya que los únicos que la hacían bien eran Draco y Nott y pocas veces compartían con alguien más de Pansy y Blaise.

-Poder- dijo la contraseña para entrar en su sala.

-¿dónde has estado? O mejor dicho ¿con quién?

-Se puede saber a que vienen estas preguntas.

-¡Contesta!

-Deberías estar durmiendo en lugar de preguntar chorradas, ya que sino mañana tendrás unas ojeras muy feas.

-¡He dicho que contestes!- exclamó gritando.

-No sé a que te refieres, Pansita.

-No me llames así- ya casi fuera de sí no podía creerlo- que no sabes a que me refiero, pues a tu encuentro romántico con la sangre sucia en el lago- escupió la morena más popular de Slytherin. Ya que ella lo tenía _todo, _era guapa, con un buen cuerpo al cual sacaba partido debido a que era muy sexy y lo sabía. Todo esto era ayudado por el dinero de sus padres que empleaba en comprar ropa, que resaltaba y la favorecía; cremas, para los ojos, el cuerpo, para hidratar, para las bolsas de los ojos etc.; estilistas y maquilladores que la orientaban y para comprar los accesorios para la ropa o todo tipo maquillaje, lápiz de ojos, rimel, sombra de ojos etc. Pero a parte de eso, era popular en todas las casas por ir siempre rodeada de los chicos más guapos del colegio. A parte de eso también era conocida por su facilidad por entablar una conversación y por estar al día de todos los cotilleos del colegio.

-Eso no fue un encuentro romántico.

-¿Entonces que fue?

-No te lo tengo porque decir- y con esto se encamino a subir las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto, estancia que compartía con sus dos amigos.

-Si no me lo dices a mi se lo dirás a Draco, ya que cuando se entere...

-Haz lo que quieras, buenas noches.

Y con esto dejó a una Pansy roja de ira, debido a dos cosas. Una era debido a como la había tratado Nott y otra era una sensación que nunca sintió, era como si envidiase algo pero no sabía a que o a _quién._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó muy temprano, se dio una ducha para borrar los rastros de lágrimas e intentar bajar el hinchazón de sus ojos. Cosa que no tuvo mucho éxito. Se seco y se peinó, o por lo menos lo intentó ya que no tenía ganas de luchar contra su pelo, metió los libros necesarios para las materias de ese día y antes de salir se puso el uniforme que con el escudo que la reconocía como una Gryffindor, una chica valiente, una chica capaz de enfrentarse a todo y a todos, una chica que no se vendría a bajo, una chica que pensaba que si en más de cinco años no se había fijado en ella era que no valía la pena, ya que, no veía más allá de sus narices, una chica que pensaba al igual que la canción que otro amor vendrá y que si no venía no le importaba, ella estaba bien sola no necesitaba a nadie para vivir.

Al llegar al comedor vio como había poca gente y lo prefería así. De su casa no había nadie, de Hufflepuff había tres niñas, de Ravenclaw había cinco chicos y cuatro chicas y de Slytherin había dos chicos uno era pequeño y no le sonaba, por lo que supuso que era de primero y el otro era Nott. Rara vez lo solía ver comiendo solo, ya que, siempre estaba con sus amigos, cosa que le llamó la atención, pero no le dio más importancia. Ni se imaginaba la razón, esto era debido a que no quería escuchar a Draco, Blaise y Pansy reclamarle por haber tenido un "encuentro romántico", como lo había calificado Pansy, con una gryffindor.

A pesar de no tener hambre intentó comer algo pero no podía, así que se levantó y se dirigió al lago donde iba siempre a buscar calma. Con lo que no contó fue con que en dicho lugar ya estuviese otra persona.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no le gustaba nada la idea de que ahora su lugar de relax dejara de ser lo ya que ahora mismo no le servía la biblioteca.

-¿Acaso tengo que estar aquí por alguna razón?

-Porque no te vas con tus amiguitos a fastidiar a otro, hoy no estoy de humor.

-Y si no quiero- solo la haría rabiar un poco, debido a que su patada le había dejado un hermoso moratón en su espinilla. Aunque sería por poco tiempo ya que pensaba irse.

-¡Lárgate! No tenéis ningún derecho a molestarme y aún así lo hacéis, pero lo que no pienso permitir es que me robes la paz y tranquilidad que me da este lugar- exclamó todo esto gritando e intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Nott estaba sorprendido y extrañado. Es cierto que la castaña tenía carácter, cosa que demostró con Draco en su tercer año, pero siempre había pasado o contestado tranquila con un comentario ingenioso a los insultos. Y esa reacción le parecía exagerada, Draco y los demás le habían dicho cosas más fuertes e hirientes, de lo que él había dicho. _Algo le debe estar pasando, _pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llorosos. _Definitivamente algo le pasa para que esté así de alterada._

-¿Qué té pasa?- preguntó con una voz calmada.

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros? Desde que llegue a este colegio no habéis...

-No me tomes por tonto, bien sé que no estas así por lo que los slytherins se han metido estos años contigo- eso pillo de sorpresa a Hermione, ya que era la excusa que siempre usaba con sus dos amigos cuando la habían visto llorar- así que en vez de mentirme no me cuentas que té pasa.

-Para qué, para que después le cuentes todo a tus amigos y os riáis más de mí.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- preguntó molesto, aún por encima de querer saber que le pasa, le trata como un chismoso- mira mejor me voy así te dejo sola con tus penas que por lo que veo son tan grandes que no cabemos, adiós.

-Perdón, no debería haberlo pagado contigo- dijo mientras le agarraba el brazo en un intento de que no se fuera- por favor no te vallas, no quiero estar sola.

Se giro para verle el rostro, y descubrió unos ojos suplicantes que sucumbieron a las lágrimas. Por lo que cambió de idea. Se sentó y le indico a Hermione que se sentase a su lado, todo eso sin soltarle la mano.

Hermione comenzó a contarle que desde principio del cuarto año estaba enamorada de Ron y que a pesar de sus insinuaciones, él no le había dicho nada y que pensaba decirle todo lo que sentía este año por él. Pero lo que más le dolía era que estaba saliendo con una descerebrada, que lo más importante para ella era su ropa y los chismes, que se creía la reina de la casa por ser guapa y que todo los chicos besasen el suelo por donde camina y que no le gustaba nada estudiar y decía que leer era una perdida de tiempo (N/A disculpas a los fans de Lavender), todo lo contrario a ella.

-Si sale con ella es por su belleza y popularidad ya que asta Draco afirmó que estaba hueca- dijo intentando animar a la chica.

-Jeje, si Malfoy dice que está hueca debe de ser cierto.

-A pesar de lo que creas no es mal chico.

-Puede que contigo sea así pero conmigo no, y eso lo demuestran todos los insultos y las veces que se metió conmigo.

-Eso es porque su padre...

-Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí y con _esta- _exigió saber un rubio platino.

-Hablar.

-Y ¿se puede saber que hablas con esta _sangre sucia?-exclamó Pansy._ Lo que hizo que ante esto último, la castaña bajase la cabeza, esperando que Nott se uniese a estos insultos.

-Cosas muy difíciles para tu escasa inteligencia- Hermione no se lo podía cree la estaba defendiendo de sus amigos y compañeros de casa. Esto no le pareció bien al Príncipe de Slytherin.

-¿Por qué defiendes a esta inmunda?

-¿Por qué la insultas?

-Ya hablaremos, esto no se quedará así- y con esto se fueron.

-Gracias- agradeció una castaña aún sorprendida.

-No te creas que me importas, lo hice para que mis amigos se den cuenta de lo equivocados que están- sin más se levanto y se fue despidiéndose con una mano.

Cada vez más, le sorprendía el slytherin, no solo la trataba como una persona normal sin creerse superior sino que además la defendía no importa con que intenciones sino que la defendía. Con estas cavilaciones se dirigió al castillo ya que estaban por comenzar las clases.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por primera vez Hermione, deseo que acabase transformaciones. Llegó un poco tarde y no pudo sentarse delante, pero lo peor fue que delante de ella se sentó "la pareja del año" según Parvati. Después les tocaba pociones, y por una vez estuvo de acuerdo conque a "la pareja del año" les restasen puntos, aunque perjudicase a su casa.

Al acabar se fue a la sala común ya que no tenía deberes y no se podía concentrar lo suficiente para estudiar. Mencionó delante del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, la contraseña y entró. Intentó pasar rápido a su habitación pero la voz de Ron la detuvo.

-¿Hermione no me vas a felicitar?- al decir esto se escucho una leve tos- bueno ¿nos vas felicitar?

-Eh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras ella estaba dudando que responder en otro lado del castillo un moreno se encontraba entrando en su sala común donde lo esperaban sus _amigos _sentados y con los brazos cruzados en un total silencio.

-¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?- inquirió el líder de Slytherin.

-No pienso dejar de hablarle porque tú lo digas.

-¿Y se puede saber qué tanto hablas con ella?- preguntó una furiosa Pansy, no sabía muy bien porque pero comenzaba a odiar a cierta castaña, a la que antes solo tenía asco.

-Como ya te dije, cosas muy difíciles para tu escasa inteligencia.

-No tomes por tonta- gritó.

-Pues demuéstramelo- al decir esto recibió una bofetada de Pansy y con eso ella subió las escaleras hacía su habitación.

-Valla, pues si que le dio fuerte a la chica, ¿ por qué no le hiciste nada, no?-pregunto Blaise en un tono de chismosa.

-No le hice nada.

-¿Qué te traes con la _sangre sucia_?

-Nada en especial, solo he hablado con ella dos o tres veces. Pero lo sí que te digo, es que ella es mucho mejor que la mayoría de los slytherins y que no deberías subestimarla.

-Por favor, es una _sangre sucia-_ exclamó remarcando estas dos últimas palabras_._

-Puede que sí, pero lo que no puedes negar es que es más inteligente que todos nosotros.

-Es una excepción.

-La madre de Potter era hija de muggles y era la mejor en pociones y mira a su hijo, es mejor que tú al Quidditch. Y si quieres más ejemplos, tienes a tú señor _Tenebroso_, hijo de una squid y un muggle, al que sigues y obedeces con esmero sin importarte a quién hagas daño o la posibilidad de morir tú.

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!- rugió Draco.

-¿Y qué es eso que no sé?

-Que no me importa a quién tenga que herir o matar con tal de conseguir lo que quiero.

-¿Y lo que planeas conseguir consiste en un mundo donde Voldemort- al decir esto el único que se estremeció fue Blaise- sea el que lo gobierne?

-No, un mundo donde gobiernen los sangres pura y los sangres sucia sean exterminados al igual que los muggles.

-Si no fuera por los muggles, los magos se hubiesen extinguido hace tiempo. ¿Después de esa guerra cuantos sangres pura quedarán?¿cuánto vivirás tú?- en respuesta a estas preguntas recibió un puñetazo que lo tumbo- sabes lo que significa esto- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de la boca- que tengo razón y lo sabes.

-¡Para ya!¿Quieres acaso que te mate?- dijo Blaise mirando a Nott, mientras se interponía entre ambos.

Nott en respuesta se levantó, y cuando estaba a la mitad de las escaleras dijo:

-La mente al igual que los paracaídas solo funciona cuando se abre (N/A ya sé que en el mundo HP los magos de sangre limpia no saben nada de cosas muggles pero imaginaos por esta vez que sí, imaginar es gratis)- y con esto se fue a su cuarto.

-Esta me la pagas-juró un chico de ojos grises.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡¡Hola a tods!! Quiero pedir perdón primero por las faltas de ortografía que haya ya que revisé este capítulo deprisa y corriendo. Como ya dije, a medida que pasen los capítulos serán más largos, o por lo menos lo intentaré.

Contestaciones a los reviews:

**Andreaeb182**

Hola!! Q tal? Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic y que lo sigas leyendo. Yo también siento debilidad por los Slytherin sobretodo por Draco y si Hermione duda nos los repartimos tú y yo.

Gracias por tu rebién y un besote.

TaTi.

**CotitAMalfoY18**

Hola!! Me alegra que a pesar de estar estudiando me dejes un review, aunque sea pequeño, gracias. Suerte en los exámenes, bss.

TaTi.

**GFMalfoy**

Hola!! Me vas a reñir un poco ya que en este capítulo lo revisé deprisa y corriendo y no sé muy bien como ira la ortografía.

Yo también espero mejorar con el paso de los cap porque sino...mal andamos.

Cuando dije que acabe 2º de Bach, me refería a segundo de bachiller, dos cursos obligatorios que se necesitan para ir a la universidad o acceder a ciclos superiores. No toco ningún instrumento, y menos mal porque sino mis vecinos me matan. Antes tocaba la flauta (porque era obligatoria) y era bastante mala. Así comprendí que para conseguir la paz mundial había que comenzar porque dejara de tocar la flauta.

Gracias por tu review, siempre hacen falta consejos y gente que te diga donde te equivocas. Bss TaTi.

**MooniiCaa MaLfoy**

Hola!! Al principio pensé en poner, como tú dices, que quién lo espiara fuera Draco pero creí que quedaría mejor con Pansy, tú que crees? En cuanto a que Draco tenga celos de la relación entre Nott y Hermione ya verás...

1Besote y gracias por tu review, por cierto voy a comenzar a leer tu fic **Detras de una mascara esta mi amor **y ya te dejaré un review.

**andrea potter-black**

Hola!!Me alegro que opines que no es necesario que muera. Gracias, pero no creo que escriba también, y no lee los fic que te recomendé y ya verás como no. Un gusto que te gustase el capítulo, a ver que te parece este. Bss TaTi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Qué le dirá Hermione a "la pareja del año"?

¿Tomará alguna represalia Draco contra Nott?

¿En caso de que ocurra que hará?

¿Superará Hermione sus sentimientos por Ron?

¿Será con Nott?

¿Qué le pasa a Pansy?

¿Está celosa?

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	4. Sufriendo

Quiero aclarar Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

( N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida__"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Al acabar se fue a la sala común ya que no tenía deberes y no se podía concentrar lo suficiente para estudiar. Mencionó delante del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, la contraseña y entró. Intentó pasar rápido a su habitación pero la voz de Ron la detuvo._

_-¿Hermione no me vas a felicitar?- al decir esto se escucho una leve tos- bueno ¿nos vas felicitar?_

_-Eh._

-¿Qué si nos vas a felicitar? ¿O es que aún no sabías que éramos pareja?- Lavender intuía que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron, por lo intentó fastidiarla lo más que pudo- aunque me sorprende que Ron no te lo haya contado. ¿Por qué no estáis enfadados, verdad?

-No te preocupes Ron y yo no estamos enfadados, y ya me lo habían contado. Por lo que seáis felices_, el poco tiempo que duréis, seguro que para navidades Ron ya se abra dado cuenta de los cuernos que le esperan._

Sin más, corrió a refugiarse a su habitación, donde nadie la molestaría. Al llegar se tiró en la cama y se puso a llorar como una magdalena. Se sentía fatal, no solo porque estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida sino a uno de sus mejores amigos. Ya que si le decía ahora la clase de mujer que era su novia, la odiaría por calumniarla y sino le decía, cuando lo supiera, se enfadaría porque ella no le avisó y quedó como un carnudo. Sabía que la última se la merecía, pero lo quería demasiado para eso, así que decidió que mañana hablaría con él, ya que tenía que hacer honor a su estatus de gryffindor. A pesar de saber lo que pasaría, Lavender algo inventaría, para dejarla aún más en evidencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, una castaña se dirigió a su baño, que por ser prefecta no compartía, vio su mal aspecto. Se ducho e intentó disimular sus ojos rojos e hinchados, al igual que sus ojeras. El resultado fue casi nulo. Pero poco le importaba. Cogió su mochila y salió del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras y ahí lo encontró. Estaba solo por lo que aprovecharía para decírselo.

-Ron- el susodicho miró- ¿ podemos hablar?

-Claro. Dime.

-¿Quieres a Lavender?

-Por supuesto- respondió un poco de mala gana, _como se atreve a dudar eso de mí-_¿ por qué lo preguntas?

-Yo solo quería avisarte que... bueno... Lavender... es... es

-¿Qué es dilo ya?- preguntó en voz un poco alta.

-Pues... ella esunpocopromiscua.

-Hermione repite despacio que no te entendí.

-Que ella es un poco promiscua.

-¿A qué te refieres?¿Qué es lo que estás intentando decirme?

-Que Lavender te va a poner los cuernos.

-¿Se puede saber que mentiras estás diciendo de mí?- dijo Lavender mientras agarraba a Ron por el brazo, para hacer sentir mal a Hermione-Ron no la creas está mintiendo.

-No estoy mintiendo, todo el mundo sabe que cambias de chico como de ropa- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

-Eso es mentira- dijo gritando, por lo que todas las personas que estaban en la sala común los miraban- lo que pasa es que estás celosa de mí- cuando dijo esto todos empezaron a murmurar que era cierto, por lo que continuó- ya que a ti los chicos solo se te acercan para que les corrijas los trabajos y deberes.

-Hermione, es cierto qué lo que dices es por celos- preguntó un incrédulo Ron.

-Pues claro no ves que nadie la quiere y que solo inventó esto para separarme de ti.

-Hermione, responde, ¿es cierto?- preguntó nuevamente un pelirrojo más cabreado.

-No Ron yo no te miento- dijo esto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No es cierto Ron te está mintiendo. Además a quién vas a creer a tu novia o a... esto- dijo esto último triunfalmente, señalando a Hermione- ¿a quién crees Ron?

-Pues yo- dijo esto intentando encontrar la mirada de Hermione pero como ella tenía gacha la cabeza, pensó que era porque no quería que se supiera que mentía. Giro la cabeza y vio a su novia tranquila sonriéndole, por lo que dijo- te creo a ti Lavender- y con esto se dirigía a desayunar, cuando...

-¿No le piensas decir nada?- al ver que el chico no se daba a que se refería añadió- a ella. Me ha calumniado delante de todos.

-Bien- dijo en un suspiro, aún no tenía claro que decirle, así que Lavender intercedió.

-No quiero que te acerques a _mi _novio y que no me vuelvas a mentir sobre mí. -Si eso es lo que quieres- preguntó aún con la cabeza gacha a Ron.

-Sí eso es lo que queremos. Y no te creas que con esas lagrimillas falsas te voy a perdonar.

- respondió la novia. Y con eso se fueron.

Hermione estaba destrozada, no solo había quedado mal delante de Ron sino delante de todos y lo peor aún que a pesar de todos estos años Ron no la creía. Aunque esto ya se lo imaginaba. Lo mismo pasara cuando le contara, en tercero, que era una sangre limpia.

**Flash Back**

-Chicos quiero contaros una cosa muy importante- dijo una castaña mientras los guiaba a un aula vacía.

-Dinos Hermione, nos estás preocupando.

-Pues verás mi verdadero apellido no es Granger, sino... Sandler.

-Y ¿por qué lo haces?- preguntó Harry. Hermione no le quería decir el porque ya que era algo que nunca le había contado a nadie y nunca lo haría. Así que se quedó callada.

-Venga no te eches faroles. Sabemos que odias a Malfoy pero...

-No- gritó- yo no le odio. Y si soy una sangre limpia, es más soy una Sandler. Y sino me crees es problema tuyo, cuando sea presentada en sociedad ya te enterarás y sabrás quién soy- y sin esperar a que contestaran sus amigos se fue.

**Fin Flash Back**

Había necesitado tres meses para concienciarse y aceptarlo. Aunque ahora parecía que se había olvidado o había fingido creerla, ya que desde que les contó a los chicos y a Ginny que estas navidades tendría _ese _baile, el no había vuelto a mencionar nada. Bueno ni él ni Harry. La verdad es que empezaba a pensar que sus dos amigos no la creían. Pero les demostraría a todos quién era Hermione Sandler, y se vengaría de todos aquellos que la hicieron sufrir.

Se le habían sacado las ganas de comer, de modo que se fue a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el comedor, estaban casi todos los estudiantes. Era viernes y estaban cansados, debido a que era la primera semana de clases, por lo que hoy casi todos los estudiantes se habían levantado tarde.

En la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban todos apelotonados. No solo estaban los de esa mesa sino también de otras. Había bastante barullo. Por lo que llamaron la atención de ciertos Slytherin.

-¿Y a esos qué les pasa?- preguntó Pansy intrigada.

-Y a mí que me importa- repuso Blaise.

-Pero mira cuanta gente.

-Pues si tanto te importa ve a mirar- repuso Draco.

-No.

Justo en ese momento se le acercó una chica de su casa, pero de un curso inferior y le contó lo que estaba pasando allí.

-Y bien, ¿ qué les pasaba a esos?- preguntó Blaise, con curiosidad poco disimulada.

-No decías que no te importaba- repuso Pansy, victoriosa.

-Si no me lo quieres decir se lo pregunto a esa chica- dijo señalando a la chica que le acababa de contar todo a Pansy.

-Vale- al decir eso no solo atrajo la atención de Blaise sino de un rubio y un moreno que se encontraba un poco lejos- resulta que le dijo la sangre sucia a la comadreja que su noviecita le iba a poner los cuernos. Pero el muy estúpido no le creyó. Ya que su novia lo convenció de que era mentiras inventadas por ella, que solo quería separarlos porque estaba celosa y que nadie la quería. Y no solo no creyó a la sangre sucia sino que además se burlo de ella delante de todos.

Cuando acabó de contarlo el moreno se levanto y se fue tranquilo hacía la salida, mientras que Blaise se reía. Pansy parecía indignada con él ya que no le veía la gracia, a pesar que ella les cayera mal esa humillación no se la merecía nadie. Mientras el rubio que vio salir al moreno siguió sus pasos.

-Draco ¿a donde vas?- preguntó Pansy.

-Voy a dar una vuelta.

-Pronto vana empezar las clases- gritó Blaise, pero el rubio ya se había ido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione cansada de llorar, no solo por Ron sino por todo en general, y es que estuvo todo el verano llorando y ahora que creía que en Hogwarts eso no pasaría, se equivocó ya que en los cinco días que llevaba ahí no había uno que no llorara. Así que se juró no llorar más.

Se sentó a ver el lago, parecía en calma, con si dentro de él no hubiese vida y todo fuese monótono. Así era su vida, por fuera monótona y aburrida, pero por dentro llena de cambios y misterios. Misterios que serían revelados... o no. La mayoría se sabrían en ese baile. Baile que quería que fuera ahora y nunca. Ahora porque quería que la gente que dudó de ella y que la sobreestimo aprendiera a no juzgar así porque sí a la gente. Y nunca, porque no le debería nada al nombre de su familia y todo lo que conseguiría sería por méritos propios. Pero esto cada vez perdía valor para ella, porque no había más que comparar al señor Malfoy y al señor Weasley y verías como la vida no es justa. Al igual que la suya ahora. Después de navidades ya no le permitiría a nadie faltarle al respeto. Y en caso de eso ocurrir su padre sería despedido se su trabajo o su negocio se arruinaría. Como ya le había dicho su abuela más de una vez, que debía hacer y como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al salir del comedor se dirigió el moreno se dirigió al lago, ya pensaría que estaría el lugar que le daba tranquilidad. Pero ella no se encontraba ahí, paso cerca pero no la vio. Quién la vio fue un rubio.

-Valla Granger, mira que eres bien arrastrada. ¿ Qué pasa como Nott no te hace caso lo intentas con la comadreja?¿Qué pasa te comió la lengua el gato? Eh, sangre sucia, ¿estás ahí?

-Preferiría estar en la Luna. Así nadie me molestaría.

-Pero, piensa, así morirías, no hay oxígeno.

-Y quién te ha dicho que eso no lo pensé ya.

-_¿Qué acaba de decirme la sangre sucia?¿Qué se quiere morir? No, no puede ser. Me está tomando el pelo.- _Granger, no hace falta que finjas conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no hace falta que te pongas melodramática, con eso de que quieras morir.

-Yo no te he dicho que quiera morir, sino que me gustaría estar en la Luna a pesar de que allí no haya oxígeno. Además ya han ido muggles a la Luna y han vuelto sanos y salvos- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque Draco no la veía bien ya que estaba de lado.

-Así que no quieres morir...

-Yo no te he dicho que no quiera morir.

-Granger lo la comadreja te ha afectado al cerebro- dijo Draco intentando seguirle la broma, pero le salió mal ya que su cara cambia de tener una sonrisa a una expresión de dolor- la verdad sabía que era tonto pero de ahí a salir con esa. Ahora que me había imaginado a mis hijos molestando a los tuyos con la comadreja. Pero bueno ahora solo espero que busques uno que tenga tantos defectos y sea tan tonto. Por supuesto Longbottom, no cuenta que es más listo. ¿ Qué tal Potter? No con el cara rajada no, ya que él los tendrá con la Weasley, aunque que pena no tendrán la cara rajada.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Eh, yo no he hecho nada- respondió mientras se levantaba la castaña.

-¡Ah! Y no te preocupes que seguro que tus hijos tendrán a quién molestar. Te imaginas los hijos de Ron y Lavender- y sin más se fue dejando un rubio con una sonrisa de lado. Aunque pronto se le borro de la cara, al ver a un moreno...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una pelirroja corría por los pasillos buscando a su amiga, cuando se encontró con el niño que sobrevivió. Y este le dijo:

-¿Viste a Hermione?

-No, la ando buscando. Pero no la encuentro.

-¿Miraste en la biblioteca?

-Sí, y ahí no está.

-¿Y en el lago?

-Voy.

-Espera te acompaño.

Cerca de la salida se encontraron con dos Slytherin, que parecía que también se dirigían a fuera. Estos eran Pansy y Blaise que estaban buscando a sus dos amigos ya que faltaban unos minutos para que tocara el timbre. Cuando iban a salir vieron como venía Hermione con una sonrisa, pequeña, pero sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Eh! Granger, ¿encontraste la forma de ser un sangre pura?- preguntó Blaise, con intención de fastidiar un poco.

-No, pero si me encontré un hurón- y con eso se fue.

-Parece que no le afectó lo de la comadreja.

-No, pero mejor vamos a buscar a Draco.

-¿A Draco?-preguntó Blaise con cara de no entender.

-Con lo de hurón, ¿a quién crees que se refiere?

-Tienes razón, vamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Hermione!- grito Ginny.

-Hola Ginny, Harry.

-Amiga, ¿ qué tal estás?- preguntó Harry, con un poco de miedo, ya que esto podría cambiarle el buen humor que tenía.

-Bien.

-Hermy no tienes que fingir- dijo su amiga pelirroja.

-No estoy fingiendo, es cierto que al principio estaba mal, pero ahora no, ya que entendí que sino me cree será peor para él.

-No se refiere a eso- repuso Harry, sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

-Si en estos años no se ha fijado en mí, no me merece.

-¡Bien dicho amiga!, A pesar de que sea mi hermano, no se parece mucho a mí.

-La verdad es que es un poco despistado.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Hermione.

-Vamos, tenemos pociones y el timbre está a punto de tocar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué te traes con Hermione?-preguntó el moreno, con una media sonrisa.

-Nada, y quita esa cara.

-¿Qué cara? ¿La de ver a mi amigo, hablando con una chica que a mí me prohibió?¿Cuál?

-No me vengas con idioteces, yo no te prohibí nada y segundo no estaba hablando con ella.

-Jeje, ¿entonces qué hacías con ella? Se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero cada una es peor que la anterior.

-¡Cállate! No es eso, solo estábamos criticando a Weasley- _mierda, siempre consigue que le diga lo que quiere._

_-_Ves como no era tan difícil, por cierto, tengo que reconocer que es una buena manera para animar a alguien. Y la verdad, en criticar a alguien tu y Pansy sois los mejores.

-Eso me lo voy a tomar como un cumplido y no estaba animando a Granger.

-Oh, que considerado, ya no la llamas sangre sucia, que bonito.

-Nott, vas a hacer que pierda la paciencia.

-Esta bien, entonces ¿como antes?

-Sí, por cierto hoy no duermas en tu cama.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó mirando a su amigo con cara de _pesabas vengarte, que considerado._

-Ya te he dicho que pensaba vengarme. El hechizo se anulará mañana por la mañana.

-¿Y donde piensas que voy a dormir?

-¿Qué tal con Pansy? Preguntó su amigo maliciosamente.

En ese momento llegaron sus amigos escucharon las dos últimas preguntas. Blaise pensaba ir pero la chica lo detuvo, tapándole la boca. Quería saber que pensaba él de ella.

-Antes duermo con el calamar gigante- respondió Nott, para decepción de la rubia.

-Veremos si él quiere dormir contigo- dijo Pansy saliendo del arbusto donde estaban.

-No te preocupes, seguro que cualquier chica quiere que duermas con ella, además hoy hay fiesta- dijo Blaise, sonriendo.

-Vámonos tenemos pociones y el timbre está por tocar- y con eso se fue sin esperar a sus amigos.

-¿Se puede saber que le has hecho?

-Blaise, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no sé?

-Mejor vámonos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos los alumnos llegaron a tiempo, a clase de pociones. Aunque eso no impidió que Gryffindor perdiera puntos. La "pareja del año" habían hecho que dicha casa perdiese cincuenta puntos y todo porque Lavender le hacía cariñitos a Ron cuando cierta castaña miraba hacia delante, ya que estos estaban delante de todo, por lo que Snape los veía muy bien o cuando esta se ponía a comentar el voz un poco alta lo bien que les iba.

Hermione estaba aguantando como podía. Tenía a Harry al lado lo que la confortaba algo, su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo. Sabía que a Lavender nunca le había caído bien, pero ahora se estaba pasando, no le había hecho nada. Dejo de pensar en que le podría haber hecho, no valía la pena.

Cuando tocó el timbre, la castaña no se dio de cuenta. Por lo que Harry le dio un pequeño toque. Se levantó pero alguien la empujó, por lo que cayó al suelo, el culpable de esto era...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Que asco me dan- dijo Pansy.

-Podían cortarse un poco- apoyó Blaise.

-A pesar de que les sacan puntos, ellos siguen.

-Tienes razón, Blaise.

-Como de costumbre no te fijas, eh Pansy, la única que está montando una escena es Brown.

-Ya me había fijado...

-Esa tía no tiene vergüenza, te acuerdas Draco.

-Claro Blaise.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Pansy curiosa.

-No te acuerdas que vino a una de nuestras fiestas e intentó enrollarse primero con Draco y después conmigo, sin importarle con quién vino, al final la echamos, estaba toda borracha montando un escándalo que no veas.

-Jaja, que fuerte.

-Pansy, tú no te rías mucho, que tú estabas igual- dijo Nott- no creéis que deberíais contarle eso al Weasley.

-Nott, sino creyó a la sangre sucia crees que nos va a creer a nosotros- repuso Blaise.

-Cuando se entere quién es su novia, ya se lo diremos- aseguró Draco.

Cuando tocó el timbre, se levantaron, se dirigieron a la salida y vieron tirada a una castaña, que estaba levantándose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Lavender- dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse, pero ella no le dejó.

-¡Oh! Perdona Hermione, como iba entretenida con Ron, no te vi.

-Ya pues yo si te veo- y con esto cogió y le pegó una bofetada a la morena.

-Ah, Ron ayúdame- dijo mientras se escondía tras Ron- haz algo, defiéndeme.

-Hermione, no te bastó con las mentiras que dijiste hoy.

-Sabía que eras tonto, pero no tanto, a partir de ahora no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Weasley, ya que yo no lo haré- con lo que la castaña se fue dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Se puede saber que escándalo es este- preguntó Snape saliendo de su despacho que estaba contiguo a la clase.

-Fue Brown- dijo Nott.

-Bien señorita Brown, toda esta semana castigada. Ahora retírense.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Se puede saber por qué dijiste que había sido Brown?- preguntó Pansy.

-¿No fue así? Además es una pesada.

-Tienes razón, se lo merecía- apoyó Draco.

-Vamos hay que prepararse para esta noche- dijo Blaise sonriendo.

-Yo voy a dar un paseo- y diciendo eso se fue.

-Bueno vámonos- dijo Draco, intuyendo a donde iba.

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego- Pansy estaba casi segura a donde iba Nott, así que decidió seguirle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No se había equivocado, ahí estaba la castaña, pero al contrario de lo que se imaginó, no estaba llorando, sino que estaba sentada en un árbol leyendo. Parecía tan tranquila, con el viento moviendo su, melena salvaje, no quería interrumpirla por lo que se quedó a unos metros de ella observándola. Estaba tan concentrado mirándola que no se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba con una sonrisilla. Hasta que dijo:

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¡Eh!- fue lo único que dijo ya que lo había sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?- repuso Hermione moviéndose un poco, para hacerle sitio. Este en cambio no se movió- no muerdo.

-Bueno solo a veces- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Le diste un puñetazo a Draco, me diste un patada y una bofetada a Brown. De ahí a morder poco falta.

Con esto se empezaron a reír los dos, al recordar dichos momentos. Pero la alegría poco les duró. Ya que fue interrumpida por una chica...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola los lectores/as, como siempre perdón por mis faltas. Este capítulo, me enrollé mucho, y salió un poco pesado, el próximo espero que sea mejor. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic.

Contestando reviews:

**Andreaeb182**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? En este capítulo, nuestros chicos se acercaron más a Hermione, pero en cuanto nos conozcan fijo que no se acercan más a ella, ¿verdad?

En cuanto a lo de Ron hay que ver como la hace sufrir. Ni la cree ni na. Cuando se de de cuenta de cómo es su novia, ya escarmentará.

Gracias por tu review y un besote.

TaTi

**GFMalfoy**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Yo como pensé que eras de otro país pensé que no habías oído hablar del Bachiller, pero es normal, con lo vaga que soy debería haber escrito el nombre completo.

En cuanto a lo de las faltas, me encanta que me las digas porque así las puedo modificar, ya sabes cuando me encuentres un error ortográfico, me lo dices y lo cambio. Y ya sabes si voy mal me avisas.

Gracias por tu review, y bss TaTi

**Celestana**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? La verdad es que tiene, un poco de gracia, pero no solo escribo, HP, también tengo una historia sobre Naruto ( Inner: no se nota ni na la publicidad sublimizar), aunque me gusta menos que esta.

En el primer capítulo Hermione les cuenta sobre el baile, pero por si acaso no quedó muy claro, lo saben Harry, Ron y Ginny, en este capítulo, también hice alguna referencia a eso. ( Inner: tus amigos siempre te dicen que te expresas muy mal) Si tienes alguna otra duda házmelo saber, porfa.

En cuanto a lo de habrá algún Hermione/ Nott, por ahora no te voy a contestar. Si soy un poco mala ( Inner: solo un poco)

Gracias por tu review, 1 besote TaTi.

**MooniiCaa MaLfoy**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? M e alegro que el capítulo te dejara en suspense. Me alegro que te gustara lo de que en lugar de Draco fuera Pansy.

Ya leí tu historia de Detras de una máscara esta mi amor , ya te deje un RR donde te digo que opino. En general, está muy bien, sobretodo el tema y los diálogos. Me gustó mucho cuando se ponen ambos (Hermi y Draco) a recordar su romance y lo último, de la conversación de serpiente a león. Espero que actualices pronto.

De nada, y gracias a ti por leer mi fic. Un beso muy grande TaTi.

**andrea potter-black**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Gracias por lo de que escribo bien. Me gustaría que me dijeses las cosas que debería mejorar, siempre vienen bien unos consejos y que te digan tus errores, para mejorarlos.

Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. Gracias por leerlo aunque estés apurada. Besos TaTi.

**CotitAMalfoY18**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que los exámenes te vallan bien. A ver si te sale mejor este examen. Venga mucha suerte.

Lo que le pasa a Pansy, pensé que lo resolvería en este capítulo, pero a ver si es para el próximo, que en este me enrollé mucho.

Gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic. Besoss muy grandes y suerte en los exámenes. TaTi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Quién será esa chica?

¿Pansy o Lavender?

¿U otra chica?

¿Cuando se dará de cuenta Ron de la clase de chica qué es sus novia?

¿Le dará igual?

¿Ella le será infiel?

¿Qué pasará en la fiesta que comentó Blaise?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	5. Tristeza

Quiero aclarar Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J

Quiero aclarar Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-¿Por qué no te sientas?- repuso Hermione moviéndose un poco, para hacerle sitio. Este en cambio no se movió- no muerdo._

_-Bueno solo a veces- dijo mientras se sentaba._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Le diste un puñetazo a Draco, me diste una patada y una bofetada a Brown. De ahí a morder poco falta._

_Con esto se empezaron a reír los dos, al recordar dichos momentos. Pero la alegría poco les duró. Ya que fue interrumpida por una chica..._

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo con esa sangre sucia?

-A ti que te importa. Métete en tus asuntos Pansy- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba.

-Estos son mis asuntos, ya que no solo estás arruinando tu honor por juntarte con chusma sin él nuestro también.

-Tú hablas de honor, por favor no seas cínica. ¿Con cuantos Gryffindor y Hufflepuff te has acostado?- debido a esa pregunta, recibió como respuesta una bofetada. La chica se alejó llorando.

-No crees que te pasaste un poco- preguntó Hermione,

-¿Cómo me puedes decir tú eso? Si todos estos te ha estado insultado y metiendo contigo, es más aún ahora te acaba de insultar.

-Como tú has dicho, lleva años insultándome, por lo que ahora ya no le hago mucho caso. Pero eso a ella me parece que nunca se lo han dicho, por lo que le debió de sentar muy mal. A demás es tu amiga, busca lo mejor para ti.

-¿Y tu crees que lo mejor es que me comporte como alguien superior a ti?- preguntó incrédulo a lo le había dicho.

-No, pero para ella sí, por eso cree que hace lo correcto. Lo que deberías de hacer es que vea que está equivocada, no comportarte como ella e insultarla- se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se fue- adiós.

-Adiós. _Tendré que hablar con ella_- suspiró-_bueno lo haré en la fiesta- _cogió sus cosas y se fue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hermione ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Ginny.

-Tengo que hacer ronda- respondió la castaña.

-¿No tienes que hacerla con Ron?

-No creo que me deje su _novia- _dijo con asco la última palabra- además es tarde, no quiero que la profesora McGonagall, me reste puntos. Adiós- y salió por el agujero.

Cuando estaba a punto de acabar la ronda escuchó unos ruidos de un aula, se acercó y lo que vio hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies. Dentro del aula se podían observar dos personas desnudas, una de ellas era Ron y la otra debía de ser Lavender. Jamás se imaginó que Ron se acostara con ella. Cuando le volvieron las fuerzas, corrió y corrió hasta que llegó al baño del segundo piso, de Myrtle la Llorona.

Al llegar vio que no era la única chica que se había refugiado en esos baños, para llorar. Delante suya se encontraba. En el suelo, agarrando sus pierna tapando su cara una chica rubia. Al escuchar entrar a alguien levantó la cara y vio que delante suya tenía a...

-¿Granger qué haces aquí?

-Parkinson, no crees que eso lo debería de preguntar yo.

-Tú, ¿por qué?

- Porque soy prefecta y estoy haciendo una ronda.

-¿Y en todas tus rondas lloras?

-¿Y tú en todas las fiestas de tu casa lloras?

-¿Y tú como sabes lo de las fiestas? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Lo sé desde primero, tu sabes lo que compartir habitación Parvati y Lavender... - al decir el último nombre se le quebró la voz.

-¿Lloras por él?-Hermione sabía a quién se refería y asintió con la cabeza ya que no tenía fuerzas para hablar- siéntate- le dijo la rubia señalando un sitio a su lado. Cuando la castaña lo hizo, le dio un pañuelo.

-¿Y tú por qué lloras?

-Jeje, no creo que debiera decírtelo...

-Es por Nott- pensando que ha eso se debían las escenas de la chica.

-En parte, para mí Nott, es como mi hermano, antes estábamos mucho más unidos pero desde que se acabó el curso pasado, noto que nuestra amistad se esta perdiendo. Y pensar que puede dejar de ser mi amigo es algo que me aterra.

-Lo que pasa es que él ha cambiado y tú en lugar de intentar entenderlo, le intentas imponer tus ideas. Por eso se comporta así contigo. Y sobre lo que dijo esta tarde, en la fiesta pensaba pedirte perdón.

-De verdad, claro, aunque no lo parezca el se preocupa y le importas mucho.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso, de que le preocupo?

-Bueno, parte se nota y otra parte escuché a Malfoy y a Zabbini hablar sobre eso.

-Gracias- dijo la rubia en un murmullo, que apenas escuchó Hermione, pero que significo mucho para ella.

-¿Bueno ahora hay que solucionar el otro problema?- Pansy se le quedó mirando con cara rara- dijiste que Nott era parte de tus problemas, pues ahora hay que solucionar los otros.

-No creo que tú puedas.

-Oye por algo me llaman sabelotodo- este comentario le sacó una sonrisilla a la chica de ojos azules. Lo que le dio fuerzas para contarle sus dudas.

-Creo que estoy embarazada- dijo en un murmullo, volviendo a llorar.

-No te preocupes- dijo la castaña abrazándola, la otra chica también la abrazó- sabes, hay una poción que te ayuda a saber si estás embarazada o no. Creo que además era fácil de preparar. Vamos- dijo levantándose.

-¿A dónde?

-Pues a que va a ser, a buscar información sobre la poción. Sé de un sitio que nos ayudará con eso.

Se levantó ayudada por la castaña y fueron a la sala de los menesteres, donde después de pasar varias veces por delante, apareció una puerta. Abrieron la puerta y vieron una sala llena de libros.

-Tú busca, por ese lado, yo buscaré por aquí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Harry, ¿has visto a Hermione?

-No, miraste en su cuarto.

-Sí y no está. Debería de haber venido hace ya media hora, ella nunca se retrasa.

-Tranquila Ginny hoy creo que había fiesta en Slytherin, por lo que a lo mejor se encontró unos cuantos por ahí y los está llevando con la profesora McGonagall.

-Tienes razón a lo mejor se entretuvo con algo.

Justo en ese momento entraba por la puerta Ron. Ginny corrió hacia él para preguntarle:

-Ron, ¿has visto a Hermione?

-No porque debería de haberla visto.

-Porque hoy os tocaba patrullar a los dos.

-Ron no la ha visto, estuvo todo el rato conmigo así que es imposible- contestó Lavender colgándose del brazo del pelirrojo.

-Sabía que eras tonto paro tanto ya rebasa el límite.

-Si está conmigo es porque no es tonto- dijo la morena defendiendo a su novio.

-No, te equivocas si está contigo es porque es tonto.

-No lo que pasa es que tú querías que tu hermano estuviese con la sabelotodo.

-Insultado a Hermione y no piensas decir nada.

-Es mi novia.

-Y ella tu amiga. Te ha salvado la vida y es tu amiga desde primero, desde cuando es ella tu novia- sin esperar respuesta se fue a su habitación. Seguida de Harry, al moreno tampoco le caía muy bien Lavender.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estuvieron buscando, hasta que Pansy encontró dicha poción. Cogió el libro se lo enseñó a la castaña y esta estuvo de acuerdo con que era esa la poción. La fórmula era fácil, los ingredientes se podían conseguir rápidamente y su elaboración solo requería de tres días.

-Pansy, ¿podrías conseguir los ingredientes?

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Bien, cuando consigas los ingredientes empezaremos con la poción.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-La pregunta sería más correcta si dijeras: ¿por qué ayudas a la gente siempre que puedes?

-Siempre te he tratado mal, te he insultado, te he hecho la vida un infierno.

-No exageres. Hay personas que me han hecho más daño y eso que eran mis amigos, sino llegan a serlo... -esto último lo dijo más para sí que para Pansy.

-¿Te refieres a Weasley?

-¡Eh! Sí.

-¿Y a quién más?

-Lo siento pero de eso no te voy a decir nada.

-Vale.

-¿En caso de que estuvieras embarazada quién...

-...sería el padre?

-Sí.

-Sé que esto te va a parecer raro, pero no lo sé.

-Antes de empezar el curso me fui juerga con Draco y Blaise. Me emborraché mucho y solo recuerdo que era moreno, no recuerdo nada. El hechizo para no quedarse embarazada, dura siete horas y como no recuerdo a que pasó no estoy segura.

-Tranquila-dijo Hermione mientras la volvía a abrazar-yo no soy quién para juzgarte.

-¿Si tú no puedes juzgarme quién sino?- dijo en un tono juguetón.

-Si supieras la mitad de mis secretos, sabrías que soy la última persona que debería juzgarte.

-¿No me digas que has tenido un hijo?

-Que va, si soy virgen- después de esto se tapó la boca como si hubiese dicho un gran secreto.

-Tranquila eso lo sabe todo el colegio.

-Jaja, que graciosa.

-La verdad no me imagino cuales podrían ser tus grandes secretos.

-Es mejor que dejes de pensar en eso.

-Y en que pienso. Porque diga lo que diga Nott yo también pienso.

-Jaja, sí para escoger la ropa.

-Oye tu sabes lo difícil que hacer combinar las cosas.

-No, porque siempre llevo uniforme.

-¿En serio?

-No.

-Lo que iba proponer para que pensaras en como llegar a tu sala común sin se vista.

-¿Qué hora es?

-¡Ah! Son las cinco y media.

-Bueno dentro de media podremos irnos a nuestras salas comunes sin ningún problema.

-Espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta que no dormí en mi cuarto.

-Tranquila, si eso pasa siempre puedes decir que estuviste en nuestra fiesta.

-Como si alguien se fuese a creer eso.

-Tienes razón ni siquiera se lo creyeron cuando fue de la Brown- ahora fue el turno de la rubia para taparse la boca.

-Valla, pensé que eso se lo había inventado. Y lo de que se enrolló con Malfoy y Zabbini, ¿es cierto?

-No, lo intentó pero ninguno quiso.

-Por una vez me alegro por ellos.

-Porque te caen tan mal- preguntó Pansy. En respuesta, la ceja alzada de Hermione- vale si tiene bastantes méritos para tu odio. Pero ellos en realidad no son así.

-Ya yo tampoco soy solo libros, pero según ellos no...

-Lo que pasa es que son unos mimado- al ver la cara de la castaña rectifico- somos unos niños mimados, por lo que siempre hicimos lo que quisimos y para nosotros meternos con la gente era divertido...

-Ya pero para los demás no. ¿ Cómo te sentó lo que te dijo hoy Nott?

-Mal, la verdad es que nadie me había hablado nunca de esa forma. No sé fue muy duro, sobretodo escuchar de tu amigo tus defectos, es lo peor...

-Lo sé... - dijo la castaña con ojos tristes mirando el suelo.

-No has tenido mucha suerte con tus amigos, ¿verdad?

-No la verdad es que no.

Después estuvieron un rato sumergidas en sus pensamientos, hasta que Hermione anunció que podían irse a dormir. Se despidieron con un adiós y cada una se fue por su camino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eran las seis y media cuando llego a sus sala común, _parece que nadie se ha despertado aún, menos mal._ Lo que no sospechaba era que estaba siendo observada por unos ojos azules.

-¿De donde vienes a estas horas?- Hermione conocía esa voz, sin girarse o pararse contestó.

-¿Qué hacías ayer con tu novia?

-Aún no me has contestado.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se giró y le dijo:

-Tú tampoco.

Y con eso entró en su cuarto, pero allí había alguien, era Ginny. Iba a hacer como que había dormido ahí pero no la había despertado. Así que se puso el pijama y despertó a la pelirroja.

-Hermione, estaba tan preocupada.

-Tranquila Ginny estoy bien.

-¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?

-Eh, no sé no me fije.

-Mentirosa, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

-Debían de ser las cuatro.

-Ja, acabas de llegar. Estuve hasta las cinco despierta, por lo menos.

-Está bien llegue ahora.

-Lo sabía, por cierto me quede dormida sobre las dos.

-Ginny, eres una... - mientras decía eso le tiró un cojín a la cabeza de su amiga.

-No me des golpes que estoy estudiando. Porque como pierda las pocas neuronas que me quedan tú serás la culpable.

-Jeje, voy a ducharme.

-Vale pero cuéntame porque llegaste a esta hora.

-Me entretuve con unos de Slytherin, y para que no me pillara Filch, me quedé en la sala de los menesteres.

-Ah, bueno si algún día me pasa algo parecido ya sé donde ir.

-Ni se te ocurra- gritó Hermione desde el baño.

Cuando ya estaban las dos chicas listas bajaron al gran comedor. Se sentaron al lado de Harry que les había guardado sitio a su vera. Al otro lado de la mesa estaba Ron con su flamante novia. Estaban prácticamente solos. Pero eso a ellos poco les importaba, la culpa era de Ron.

Al acabar de comer se dirigieron al jardín, se sentaron al lado del lago debajo de un castaño. Estaban bastante animados, hasta que apareció Malfoy con sus amigos.

-Valla, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí al cara rajada, a una pobretona y a una sangre sucia.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí un hurón repetidor. Te recuerdo que siempre dices lo mismo a ver si cambias tus frases. Oh perdona se me olvidaba que tu no sabes. Lo siento- dijo una Hermione teatrera, que hizo que sus amigos se rieran, Pansy y Blaise se tuvieron que contener.

-¿Quién...

-...te crees para hablarme de esa manera? Ibas a decir eso Malfoy, ¿no?

-Mira sangre sucia... -dijo el rubio dando un paso para delante. Hermione por su parte se levantó para encararlo.

-Mira sangre limpia, no sabes el asco que me das.

-Más asco das tú.

-Eres un estúpido.

-Tú una impura que pronto va a morir.

-Y quién me va a matar tu padre o tú- como repuesta a eso recibió una bofetada de Draco.

-Draco- dijo Pansy asustada, nunca había visto a su amigo pegarle a una chica, es más estaba en contra de hacerlo.

-¿Sé pede saber que haces desgraciado?-dijo Harry poniéndose delante de la castaña.

-Déjalo Harry- dijo Hermione mientras se limpiaba la sangre que la había producido la bofetada del chico, ya debido a ella se había mordido el labio.

-Como que le deje si estás sangrando.

Mientras tanto Draco se iba poniendo cada vez más blanco, sus amigos no sabían que hacer, él siempre se había mantenido frío y nunca se había dejado llevar por su ira. La primera que reaccionó fue Pansy que agarró al rubio del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras, seguida de sus dos amigos.

Hermione, por su parte se había vuelto a sentar debajo del árbol. Sus amigos la imitaron.

-De verdad Hermione no sé porque no me dejaste pegarle, se lo merecía.

-Harry de verdad, no quiero que tengas más problemas. Déjalo estar, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Además lo que le dije fue un poco fuerte.

-No, dijo que pronto ibas a morir, eso si es fuerte.

-Bueno mejor será dejar el tema.

El resto de la mañana, fue tranquila, cuando fue hora fueron a comer. Estaban comiendo tranquilamente, cuando una lechuza le entregó una carta a la castaña y se fue.

_Granger:_

_Ya tengo todo, si te perece bien,_

_al acabar de comer iré para la sala de los menesteres._

_P.D: en caso de que no puedas mándame una lechuza._

_P.P._

-Hermione, ¿qué ponía la lechuza?

-Era de una librería que el libro que encargué, va a tardar más de lo previsto.

-Ah, vale- dijeron sus amigos.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, chao- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de quince minutos, llegó al lugar establecido por la rubia. Al llegar vio que ella se encontraba allí. Parecía un poco cabreada.

-¿Pensé qué ya no venías?

-Tan pronto recibí la carta, vine.

-Para la próxima vez, no le cojo la lechuza a Nott. Debería cambiarla, es viejísima- comentó mientras entraban a la sala.

-¿Ya hablaste con él?

-Eh, sí.

**Flash Back:**

Una rubia ingresaba en la sala común de Slytherin. _Espero que no haya nadie despierto_. Echó un vistazo al lugar y vio que la persona con la que quería hablar se encontraba despierto.

-¿De dónde vienes a estas horas?

-¿Ahora te importa lo que hago, Nott?

-Pansy yo siempre me preocupé por ti.

-Sobretodo cuando me preguntaste: _¿Con cuantos Gryffindor y Hufflepuff te has acostado?_

-Yo… lo…siento…- dijo bajando la cabeza, pensando en el sermón que le iba a echar.

-Yo también lo siento- ante eso Nott levantó la cabeza incrédulo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues a como me comporte últimamente y sobre lo que le dije a Granger.

-¿No crees qué eso lo deberías de hablar con ella? Pues es a quién le hiciste la vida imposible.

-Vale.

-Cuando hables con ella, sácate una foto, ya que será un momento histórico. La gran Pansy Parkinson pidiendo disculpas a una hija de muggles.- dijo en tono divertido.

-Oye no te burles. Además no dije que fuese hablar con ella.

-Ya sabía yo que era demasiado bueno para creerlo.

-Pero sí se lo diré.

-Sabes Pansy, me alegro que cambiases. Ahora será mejor que te des una ducha para despajarte y vamos a desayunar.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Quiero decirte que lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la castaña incrédula, _una Slytherin se está disculpando con una sangre sucia._

-¿Cómo que por qué? No me has escuchado. Pues por como te traté estos años, o te parece poco. Yo lo que te pido es que algún día me perdones. Aunque no lo creas, si esto se lo hubiese contado a cualquier chica de mi casa en dos horas lo sabría todo Hogwarts. En cambio tú, de quién me burlé y traté mal me estas ayudando.

-Yo no sé que decir.

-Jeje, la sabelotodo no sabe que decir- dijo a modo de pequeña burla, sin malas intenciones- es normal que no me puedas perdonar, después de varios años.

-Yo te perdono, pero siempre pensé que os llevabais mejor entre vosotros.

-No nos llevamos bien, lo que pasa es que por motivos de interés nos llevamos. Pero en cuanto puedan te darán la patada. A mi me tiene respeto, debido a Draco y los demás, pero seguro que si ellos no fuesen mis amigos no me tratarían así. En Slytherin, cuanto más poderoso, rico e importante eres más gente tendrás a tu alrededor.

-Vaya, no lo sabía.

-Pues ya sabes como dicen: todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas.

-Jeje, tiene gracia que tu digas eso.

-Oye- se quejó dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo- aunque no lo parezca no soy tan tonta como piensas.

-Yo no pienso que seas tonta, sino que le dedicas poco tiempo a los estudios.

-Bueno lo intentaré. Por cierto creo que será mejor ir empezando la poción- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-Sí. Trajiste todo, ¿no?

-Sí, si.

Estuvieron durante toda la tarde haciendo la poción. El primer día es el que más trabajo requería, los demás solo era revolverla y añadirle dos ingredientes. Cuando ya estaban recogiendo Pansy le dijo a la castaña:

-Draco nunca pegó a una chica- lo que hizo que Hermione se tensase.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-De verdad él no es tan malo como parece.

-Pues sus actos contradicen tus palabras.

-Desde los ocho años siempre me ha defendido y protegido.

-Vale contigo se porta bien porque te considera sus igual, pero a mi al considerarme inferior me trata mal.

-Si hablases con…

-Parkinson, él no es como tú o Nott. Malfoy me odia. ¿Entiendes?

-Draco no te odia.

-No, me quiere- dijo sonriendo cínicamente- él ha sido la persona que más me ha hecho sufrir. Tú sabes lo que es que tu primer día cuando no conoces a nadie, te digan estúpida y sangre sucia, sin siquiera molestarse en saber quién eres.

-Yo no sabía.

-Pues tú también estabas- eso sorprendió a Pansy.

-Sabes que el sombrero seleccionador dudó en que casa ponerme, pero yo le pedí Gryffindor. Y sabes por qué, porque era enemigo de vuestra casa- cuando acabó de recoger todo- adiós- y se fue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por la tarde, el día había cambiado; pasando de una mañana despejada a una tarde lluviosa. Hermione decidió no ir por ahora a su sala común, ya que estarían casi todos allí. Prefirió un poco de tranquilidad. No le importo que estuviese lloviendo salió a dar un paseo por alrededor del lago. La charla con Pansy había hecho que sus recuerdos dolorosos volviesen a su mente. Al poco de caminar se encontró con alguien tumbado en el césped, no lo distinguía y poco le importaba su identidad. Por lo que, decidió seguir caminando como si nada.

-¿Granger?- al oír su nombre, se giró. Pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino, pero- espera.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Todavía tienes ganas de seguir insultándome? ¿O prefieres pegarme? Ahora nadie te ve- dijo con unos ojos tristes

-No, sé que me odias…-intentó decir mientras, se levantaba.

-¿Qué te odio? Déjame pensar, por qué será- dijo con ironía.

-Granger yo…

-Ah, ahora soy Granger, no soy asquerosa sangre sucia o sabelotodo insufrible o estúpida. La lista es larga.

-Joder, Granger déjame hablar.

-No, ya estoy harta de que durante todos estos años te tuviese que escuchar todos y cada uno de tus insultos y humillaciones. Hoy no me apetece ni tengo moral- con esto se giró dispuesta a irse.

-Espera- dijo agarrándole el brazo.

-Suéltame- dijo Hermione a punto de llorar- no me toques, me das asco.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el rubio, ya que estaba extrañado, nunca la había visto tan pasiva y lo que más le extrañó fue ver sus ojos, parecían vacíos, tristes y sin vida.

-En caso de contar mis penas tú –dijo señalándolo- serías el último en saberlo. _A quien dices el secreto das tu libertad.____(__Fernando de Rojas__)_

-¿Es por Weasley?

-No, mi vida no depende de una sola persona. ¡Que pasa! No puedo salir a dar una vuelta, así sin más.

-Está lloviendo.

-Si tienes ganas de hablar, hablemos, ¿qué haces aquí_, lloviendo_?-dijo recalcando la última palabra.

-Pensar.

-Ah ¿sí? ¿Y en qué?

Draco como no sabía que decirle, no le quería decir que había estado pensando en ella, y que antes de que apareciera, había decidido no decirle nada referido con el golpe, a pesar que para él un hombre que pega a una mujer es una basura y así se sentía. Pero en lugar de pedirle de pedirle perdón cuanto la viese lo primero que haría sería reírse de ella. Mas al verla así, había hecho que el chico de ojos plateados cambiase de opinión.

-¿Qué pasa? Te comió la lengua el gato. Mejor me voy.

-Estaba pensando en ti. En lo de esta mañana.

-¿Y? ¿Te pereció divertido? ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te gustó más? ¿Humillarme, insultarme o pegarme?

-Yo no pienso volver a pegarte.

-A veces duelen más las palabras, que los golpes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que las palabras pueden doler más, más que lo golpes. Las heridas físicas se pueden curar en poco tiempo, incluso hay pociones y medicamentos. Pero las heridas del corazón tardan más y no tienen nada que las puedas aliviar.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, el rubio que se había quedado en el lugar, las palabras de la castaña le habían dejado impactado. Le había insinuado que los insultos, burlas y humillaciones sufridos estos años no habían sido nada comparado con haberle roto el labio. Es cierto que jamás pensó en pegarle a una chica, ya que eso para él sería lo último. Pero la respuesta de la castaña le había dejado trastocado y es que jamás se fijó en el daño que le pudiesen causar sus palabras, siempre pensó que le resbalaban, que no le afectaban, es más hasta que le divertían ya que siempre era la primera en entrara en una batalla verbal. Con lo que le dijo, hizo patente que las apariencias son engañosas.

-Sabes a veces me decepcionas, tú que te jactas de decir: Soy Draco Malfoy El Príncipe De Slytherin y soy mejor que vosotros. Te ríes de los Gryffindor por su valor, pero no, porque te parezcan tontos por darle protagonismo a esa característica sino porque es algo de lo que careces y hoy lo has demostrado varias veces. Y si hubo un momento oportuno para dejar claro que me equivoco era este.

He dicho que me decepcionas, pero si con todo lo que te acabo de decir no has dicho ni hecho nada, en realidad me das lástima. Y eso si que es peor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola los lectores, como siempre perdón por mis faltas. Espero con este capítulo se disuelvan algunas dudas. Poco a poco van siendo más largos. Espero que el próximo sea mejor, pero no prometo nada. Gracias por leer mi fic.

Contestando reviews:

**MooniiCaa MaLfoy**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? La verdad es que al principio del fic tenía pensado poner a Lavender de mala y Ron de un poco despistado, pero creo que me estoy pasando. La verdad es que Nott me salió riquiño, a ver que te parece Pansy en este cap.

A pesar de estar apurada me dejaste un review, muchas gracias, espero que disfrutes de este cap.

Bss TaTi.

**Andreaeb182**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Ron en este cap no sufre mucho, pero la si que sufre es Hermione, después de esto Draco ha dejado de ser tan deseado (Inner: pasa del 10 al 7'5, pero ya ascenderá). Gracias por tu comentario.

Bss TaTi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Quién le diría esto a Draco?

¿Pansy, Nott u otra persona?

¿Esto hará cambiar al rubio?

¿Estará embarazada Pansy?

¿Qué pasará conRon y Lavender?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	6. Cambios y sucesos ilógicos

Quiero aclarar Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J

Quiero aclarar Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-Sabes a veces me decepcionas, tú que te jactas de decir: Soy Draco Malfoy El Príncipe De Slytherin y soy mejor que vosotros. Te ríes de los Gryffindor por su valor, pero no, porque te parezcan tontos por darle protagonismo a esa característica sino porque es algo de lo que careces y hoy lo has demostrado varias veces. Y si hubo un momento oportuno para dejar claro que me equivoco era este._

_He dicho que me decepcionas, pero si con todo lo que te acabo de decir no has dicho ni hecho nada, en realidad me das lástima. Y eso si que es peor._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione dijo la contraseña y entro en su sala común. Se encontraba, por lo menos la mitad de la torre. Cuando entró la gente se le quedó mirando y no es para menos, estaba toda mojada, tanto que dejaba un pequeño rastro de agua. El pelo, normalmente electrizado, lo tenía pegado a la cara, el uniforme estaba también mojado, a pesar de llevar capa y los zapatos, seguro que si les daba la vuelta caería agua y calcetines, si los retorcías igual.

-¿Hermione por qué estás así?-preguntó Harry. La castaña se giró le miró y recordando algo que le dijo cierto rubio le contestó:

-Porque está _lloviendo_- y se empezó a reír mientras se iba hacía su dormitorio.

Todos los que estaban en esa sala, se quedaron un poco asombrados, qué mosca le había picado. No le veían la gracia. Y lo peor es que cuando entrenaba el equipo de quidditch entrenaba cuando llovía siempre decía que eso era malo, y ahora llegaba ella a la sala común totalmente empapada. Y lo peor era que hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de su labio que ahora llevaba un poco hinchado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En otra sala común ocurría algo parecido. Un rubio ingresaba en su sala común, seguido por un moreno.

-Draco, Nott ¿se puede saber donde estabais? Estáis empapados- dijo Pansy preocupada.

-No te preocupes solo dimos una vuelta- tranquilizó Nott, mientras que Draco subía a su cuarto, parecía ido. Al moreno no le extrañaba, ya que tendría muchas cosas en que pensar.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Blaise.

-Se encontró con Granger- respondió Nott todavía mirando a Draco.

-¿Y? ¿Le volvió a pegar o algo así?- su compañero no lo entendía.

-Granger es la chica a la que más daño ha hecho, pensó que lo que más le había dolido fue el golpe. Pero le aclaró que sus palabras le habían hecho más daño.

-¿Y?

-Si tú pensases que pegar a una chica es lo peor, porque es más delicada y le podrías hacer mucho daño, y le pegases pensarías que le has hecho mucho daño. Pero si ella te dijese que ese golpe para ella no significó apenas nada, ya que lo que más le dolió fueron tus palabras. Y que seguramente tardarían en sanar. ¿Tú que pensarías?

-Puff, no sé.

-Él tampoco sabe que pensar.

-Voy a hablar con él-dijo Pansy subiendo hacia el cuarto de su amigo. Llamó a la puerta y entró, ya que sabía que obtendría respuesta.

Draco se encontraba en su cama tendido boca arriba, estaba completamente mojado, sino se cambiaba mañana estaría enfermo. Pero eso a él poco parecía importarle. La rubia se sentó a su lado y después de un tiempo el chico de ojos grises dijo:

-¿Crees qué soy una basura?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Te lo dijo ella?

-No, me dijo que le daba asco. Me dijo que le daba asco, me lo dijo una asquerosa sangre sucia, a mí, a mí. ¿Tú también crees que doy asco?

-No, porque yo te conozco. Si ella te conociera como yo, seguro que no pensaba eso. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Cuando la vi quise decirle algo sobre lo de esta mañana. Pero cuando estaba más cerca pude ver que estaba…distinta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que normalmente, es ella la que le ánimos a la gente, la primera que los defiende tranquilamente, con unos ojos llenos de vida como si esperase ese momento. Pero hoy estaban vacíos como si tuviesen un gran dolor que ya no podía dejar de ocultar, parecía cansada. Hasta me dijo que no tenía ganas de escucharme. Entonces le pregunté si eso era por la comadreja y me dijo que no. Yo no tenía ni idea de por qué sería, entonces pensé en el golpe, pero me dijo que la hirieron más mis comentarios que mi golpe.

-Pero ya sabías que tus comentarios la dañaban- el rubio se tensó.

-No- murmuró Draco- ya te dije que pensaba que hasta le gustaban, sobretodo cuando me hacía rabiar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nada.

-Piensas seguir igual.

-Sí. Si mi padre supiese que estoy arrepentido de pegar a una sangre sucia, me mata.

-No exageres.

-Pansy, me dejas solo, voy a ducharme.

-Vale hasta mañana- se despidió dándole un leve beso en la mejilla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día siguiente era domingo, pasó sin grandes incidencias. Hermione revisó y añadió a la poción los ingredientes que faltaban. Draco salió de su habitación solo para comer.

El lunes, Gryffindors y Slytherins tenían pociones juntos. Pero al contrario que otros días no se dirigieron ni siquiera un insulto. Hermione llegó tarde, Lavender estaba sola con Ron y Draco estaba apartado y pensativo.

El resto de la mañana también pasó sin ninguna incidencia. A la hora de la comida Hermione, no fue a comer sino que se fue a la lechucería a enviarle una carta a Pansy, diciéndole que después de las clases la poción estaría lista. Con lo que no contaba era con que su suerte o desgracia le haría encontrarse con cierto rubio.

-_Granger, por qué cuando menos me quiero encontrar con ella, más la veo. _

Cuando acabó la castaña de enviar la carta, se giró y lo vio, se sorprendió pero no lo reflejó. Cogió su mochila y se dirigió a l salida donde estaba el Slytherin. Pero como sino estuviera pasó a su lado. Lo estaba ignorando, eso hizo que Draco se enfadase. Como consecuencia la agarró del brazo.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-preguntó cansada la castaña.

-¿Por qué me ignoras?

-Hace unos días, en cuanto me vieses me hubieses insultado y yo te habría contestado. Hoy eso no ha pasado entonces yo no te he contestado.

-Me dijiste que me odiabas.

-Siempre me hiciste la vida imposible.

-Nunca me lo perdonarás.

-Nunca harás nada por cambiarlo, soy inferior a ti, te doy asco y me odias.

-No te odio, no me das asco y somos iguales- Draco no podía controlarse, las palabras fluían de su boca sin ser verdaderamente consciente, para él lo único que podía hacer era mirar esos ojos desgastados, vacíos, cansados y tristes.

-Por favor no me mientas- dijo la castaña, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No te estoy mintiendo- dijo dando un paso hacia delante.

Hermione estaba tan cansada de reprimir sus ganas de llorar que lo hizo. A Draco no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar. Levantó su mano y le limpió las lágrimas. Después de hacerlo bajó la mano al labio que aún tenía un poco hinchado. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Draco fue recortando distancia, hasta que se inclinó y la besó. Al principio era solo un leve roce de labios. Poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más pasional, hasta que la lengua del chico entró en la cavidad de la chica comenzando una lucha de bailes.

Cuando se separaron debido a la falta de aire, la castaña todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba levemente sonrojada. _Parece un ángel_, pensaba el rubio mientras la observaba. La chica abrió los ojos y lo vio, empezó a llorar, cogió sus cosas que se le habían caído. Y salió de allí corriendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de haberse calmado llegó junto a la rubia, que la estaba esperando en el mismo lugar que el otro día. Estaba temblando y no era para menos, ya que unos minutos sabría si está o no embarazada. Entraron y Pansy echó un cabello a la poción, que en poco tiempo se puso negra.

-¿Qué significa esto?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras Draco daba un paseo por el castillo, ¿por qué la besaría? Ni siquiera es guapa. Es cierto que no me gusta nada ver a las mujeres llorar, pero esto es diferente. No es la primera vez que me evitaba una escena por un beso. Pero ahora no me iba a montar una escena, es más yo la retuve para que no se fuera. Nunca me ha gustado que me ignoren, pero es… Granger, me debería de dar igual…

Iba tan distraído que no se dio de cuenta que sus amigos acababan de pasar a su lado.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó Blaise sabiendo que cuando se ponía a pensar se olvidaba de todo.

-En por qué besé a Granger…- tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se giró a ver quién lo había escuchado: sus amigos y la comadreja.

Los cuatro estaban paralizados, sus cerebros aún no asimilaban las palabras que dijo el rubio y el del rubio por qué lo había dicho. El primero en reaccionar fue Ron.

-Repite eso de que has besado a Hermione- dijo mientras le cogía por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿A ti desde cuando te importa?-preguntó Nott volviendo en sí.

-Desde siempre.

-Mentira, desde que tienes novia ya no te importa tanto.

-Eso no es cierto, ella siempre me ha importado mucho.

-Por eso la has hecho sufrir y la has dejado en ridículo.

-No, yo no he sido.

-Pero tampoco la has defendido.

-Ella sabe defenderse.

-Entonces porque le estas agarrando de la camisa- dijo señalando con la cabeza al rubio. Que por fin reaccionó y lo hizo pegando un puñetazo al pelirrojo. Ron no se dejó intimidar y se la devolvió.

Al final, apareció McGonagall y los cuatro chicos fueron castigados. Blaise y Nott, por no intervenir, durante cuatro días con Flinch y Draco y Ron, por la pelea, durante una semana con el profesor Snape y sin salir este sábado a Hogsmeade.

Ron acabó con una ceja rota y sangrando por la nariz y con varios golpes más por el cuerpo. Draco con un corte en la mejilla y con el labio partido. La profesora, en castigo también, no le dejó a la señora Pomfrey cerrarles las heridas, solo se las dejo desinfectar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Significa, que no estas embarazada.

-Que bien, menos mal- la rubia se tumbó y suspiró. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que la castaña había estado llorando- ¿por qué lloraste?

-No he llorado- intentó defenderse la castaña.

-Sabes, eres mala mintiendo. Se te notan los restos de lágrimas. Y además estas temblando y tienes los labios hinchados y estás muy pálida. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Yo…-Pansy se acercó a ella y le agarró la mano.

-Tranquila.

Después de calmarse le contó todo lo que había pasado con Draco. La rubia se había quedado de piedra con lo de que su amiga la había besado. Pero lo peor fue…

-Tampoco es tan grabe, ¿no? Solo fue un beso.

-Ya pero fue… fue…

-¡Tu primer beso! Draco te robó tu primer beso- la castaña asintió con la cabeza gacha, Pansy ya no sabía que era peor. Se levantó y dijo- voy a hablar con él esto no se queda así, quién se cree para andar aprovechándose de la gente.

Cogió a la castaña por la mano y la guió hacía las mazmorras, pero antes de llegar se encontraron con Ron. Este se quedó estático, _primero se besa con un Slytherin y ahora va de la mano con Parkison. Esto es increíble._

-¿Te has besado con Malfoy?- Hermione no sabía que contestar, a pesar de todo era su amigo no le podía mentir, pero si le decía la verdad podría decírselo a su _novia_. Se fijó en sus heridas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡Contéstame!

-No tú primero.

-Me pelee con Malfoy porque dijo que te besaste con él.

-¿Qué te ha dicho que? No me lo puedo creer le voy a romper la cara, porque tú me parece que no lo conseguiste, ¿no?-

-No- contestó Draco que había aparecido con Blaise y Nott.

-¡Draco!- gritó Pansy- no te partiría la cara pero sí el labio. Así estáis los dos iguales.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Ron.

-Comadreja sé que eres lerdo pero, no es que tu _amiguita _tiene el labio partido-habló por primera vez Blaise. Lo que hizo que Ron se fijase en el labio de la chica.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Quién te pegó?-preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Pues... me caí- explico poco convencida.

-¿En serio?

-No, lo que pasa es que soy muy mentirosa, como dijo tu _novia_. Ahora vete, me amargas la tarde- el pelirrojo decaído se fue. Y la castaña suspiró.

-Oye, ¿se puede saber qué os ha pasado? ¿Es cierto qué os habéis peleado tú y Weasley?

-Sí- dijeron Nott y Blaise a la vez.

-¿Y por qué?

-Por ella- respondieron a la vez los dos chicos. Mientras señalaban a la castaña.

-¿Por ella?- preguntó Pansy incrédula.

-Sí, Draco iba tan despistado que cuando…-pero el moreno de piel no pudo continuar.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Draco. No estaba dispuesto a humillarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Pues si él no lo cuenta lo haces tú- dijo la rubia como si fuese el cotilleo del año.

-Sino lo cuentas tú lo hago yo- dijo Nott al ver que Draco no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo- ya que he sido castigado por tu culpa.

-Le pegué porque me agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-Draco, ya sabemos que eres hombre de pocas palabras, pero sino quieres que lo hagamos nosotros.

-Me agarró porque yo le dije que la había besado.

-¿Eres tonto o qué te pasa? No tienes bastante con lo que has hecho hasta ahora, que te parece poco. ¿Piensas contárselo a todo Hogwarts?

-¡Ah!, ¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¿Tienes idea de lo qué ha significado ese beso para Hermione?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Draco.

-¿Hermione?- preguntaron los otros dos chicos.

-Me refiero a que…

-Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra más- dijo muy seria la castaña.

-Pero tiene que saberlo.

-No te lo repetiré otra vez más.

-Pero…

-No.

-¿A qué os referís?- preguntaron los tres chicos.

-Si Malfoy no dice, de verdad, el por qué le pegó a Ron yo no pienso decir nada.

-Ya lo hice- se defendió el rubio.

-Estoy segura que si nos lo cuentan ellos- señaló a los otros dos chicos- nos dirán más cosas.

-No hay más que añadir.

-Sí, si que lo hay- al ver que el rubio no iba a decir nada añadió- bueno pues entonces yo tampoco- se cruzó de brazos, se giró y cuando se iba ir…

-Fue porque ese estúpido se hizo el digno y el guardaespaldas, después de lo que te humilló e ignoró.

Esta repuesta dejó impresionados a los cuatro, Draco Mlafoy el Príncipe de Slytherin acababa de pegar a Ron Weasley por una sangre sucia.

-Ahora te toca a ti- anunció la rubia.

-Fue mi primer beso- lo dijo tan bajito que nadie la escuchó.

-Dilo más alto- animó Pansy, que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Fue mi primer beso.

Si la respuesta del rubio los dejó sorprendidos esto más. Ya que suponía que él le había robado su primer beso, ya que ella no estaba emocionalmente bien, y él no era una persona cualquiera, era la persona que más daño le había causado.

-Me alegro que seáis sinceros- anunció la chica de ojos azules.

-Sí, ahora un abrazo y amigos del alma- dijo irónico Blaise.

-No otro besito y solucionado- dijo Nott siguiendo la broma.

-O romperse otro labio- dijo Pansy uniéndose también.

-¡Ya basta!- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Oh, que bonito si ya hablan a la vez- dijo el moreno de piel.

-Bueno, ya vale, Blaise, Nott, nos vamos- dijo Pansy.

Así los tres abandonaron a los dos chicos, para que hablasen de sus cosas. El primero que rompió el silencio fue el rubio.

-¿Por qué cuando te bese no me apartaste ni hiciste nada?

-Porque en mucho tiempo me sentí querida.

-¿Querida? Suena raro, ¿no crees?

-Sí, también lo suena que tú le hayas pegado a Ron por haberme hecho daño.

-Sí supongo que sí- después de unos minutos, de silencio…

-¿Te duele?-preguntó Hermione.

-No, ¿a ti?

-No. Sabes nunca me ha gustado la violencia, ni solucionar los problemas a puñetazos. Pero cuando me dijiste que le habías pegado a Ron por mí, me sentí de alguna forma importante para alguien.

-Yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada. Será mejor que me valla. Pensarían mal si nos vieran sin insultarnos.

-No te voy a pegar nunca más.

-Tranquilo, como lo vuelvas a hacer, te rompo otro labio.

-Adiós Granger.

-Adiós Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando llegó a su sala común, la estancia estaba casi vacía excepto por cierto pelirrojo. La castaña hizo como que no lo vio, pero él la agarró por el brazo e hizo que se girase.

-¿De verdad te besaste con Malfoy?

-Sí- en consecuencia el pelirrojo le pegó una bofetada.

Hermione ya estaba cansada que le estuvieran pegando y recriminando todo. Así que lo pagó todo con el pelirrojo. Le pego una patada en su punto débil. Para después lanzarle un hechizo que le dejó el pelo con una franja amarilla en el pelo (N/a: como la bandera de España).

-No vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida. Ahora tienes a Lavender, así que déjame en paz. Porque la próxima vez te mando a San Mungo.

Y se fue dejando a un chico de ojos azules humillado y dolorido. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio se encontró con Ginny durmiendo allí. Por supuesto la pelirroja pronto se despertó y la castaña le tuvo que contar todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había pasado septiembre, octubre y noviembre, estábamos a principios de diciembre. Y Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa, ya que se acercaba el baile que iba a dar su familia. Durante este tiempo, ningún Slytherin se había metido con ella ni le nada. En cambio, "la pareja del año" sufrían más que nunca sus _momentos de diversión_.

Ahora Hermione se pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Ginny y Harry. En clase se sentaba con el chico y cuando podían se encontraban en la biblioteca. A veces hablaba con Nott o Pansy. Pero escasas veces.

El primer viernes de diciembre la castaña recibió una carta que la dejó blanca. Se levantó del comedor se despidió de sus amigos y salió corriendo. No paro hasta que llegó al baño del segundo piso. Cuando estuvo allí la leyó:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que tus notas están siendo las mejores. También me he enterado que los Slytherin ya no te tratan tan mal. Otra cosa de la que me enteré es de la "pareja del año", ahora no tendrás excusa ninguna._

_Por ahora ya tenemos confirmada la asistencia de los hijos del señor Nott, Zabbini y Malfoy. Cualquiera de sus hijos sería un buen partido para ti. _

_Este año no te librarás de asistir. Vendrás ya que sino lo pagarán los empleados._

_Se despide. _

Isabella Sandler.

Cuando acabó de leerla, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, no quería que le aparecieran por el castillo unas lechuzas que le traían vestidos. Cuando salía se encontró con Pansy. Se dijeron _Hola _y cada una siguió lo suyo.

Hermione, no se dio de cuenta que cuando se levantó la carta de su abuela se le había caído. Pero cierta rubia sí, que no pudo contenerse las ganas y la leyó. Cuando acabó se quedó con la boca abierta. Corrió a buscar a la castaña tenía preguntas que hacerle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ginny, no la encuentro.

-Hermione, tranquila tiene que aparecer.

-Eso ya lo sé, el problema es si parece donde no debe.

-Nadie te relacionaría con la familia Sandler.

-Te recuerdo que en Hogwarts no debe haber muchas chicas que se llamen Hermione.

Cuando estaban revolviendo su dormitorio por cuarta vez, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa-dijo Ginny.

-Hermione, Parkinson te busca, está afuera de la sala común- informó una chica de primero o segundo curso.

-¿Y ahora que querrá?

-No sé, voy a ver. Mientras sigue buscando- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Salió de la sala, y se la encontró enfrente con los brazos cruzados y con cara de enfado.

-Ven conmigo-dijo la rubia sin contemplaciones.

Se metieron en la primera clase. Cuando Hermione entró, la rubia cerró la puerta y puso varios hechizos que la chica de ojos miel no conocía.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto?- dijo señalando la carta, que Hermione había estado buscando. Esto provocó que se pusiese pálida y empezase a temblar. Aún no estaba preparada para que se supiese quién era en realidad-¿no dices nada?

-Yo…

-Tienes razón, no hace falta que aclares nada, la carta lo pone todo clarito. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Draco?

-Nunca. Pansy no puedes decírselo. Estas navidades, mi abuela en el baile me presentará en sociedad. Por favor aún no estoy preparada para que lo sepa.

-No tienes idea de lo mal que lo pasó por ti.

-¿Y yo? ¿Quién pensó en mí? Como crees que lo pasé yo cuando lo vi después de diez años y lo primero que me dice es estúpida y sangre sucia. Él por lo menos te tenía ti, pero yo no tenía a nadie.

-Pero eso no es razón para no decirle nada.

-Me prometió que me reconocería-gritó la castaña- intenté decirle quién era pero para él solo era una sangre sucia.

-Su padre le dijo que estabas en Beauxbatons.

-¿Y qué? ¿Crees que una persona que se divierte a costa del sufrimiento de otra será amigo mío? Durante todos estos años me ha estado llamando sangre sucia y casi todas las veces me daban ganas de decirle quién era, pero luego pensaba en que aún podría cumplir la promesa y me callaba. Sebes lo más gracioso, sigo esperando que me reconozca por sí mismo.

-¿Dejarás que se entere en el baile?

-Me parece un castigo justo.

-Pienso contárselo.

-Y yo negarlo.

-Draco tiene muchas ganas de verte.

-Pues ya me ha visto. Si durante todo este tiempo no me ha reconocido es que no ve más allá de las apariencias.

-No le diré nada, pero que sepas que no se lo va a tomar nada bien.

-De eso ya me encargaré yo.

Sin más la rubia se fue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado dos semanas y se iba a producir el primer partido de quidditch. Entre Griffindor y Slytherin. A parte de ser apoyados por alumnos de su casa, también lo eran por Hufflepuff y parte de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor. La casa de las serpientes era apoyada por la otra parte de los Revenclaw. Debido a esto la discordia estaba servida.

Los jugadores eran protagonistas de disputas o ánimos. Los estudiantes de casas rivales intentaban mitigar las fuerzas y las esperanzas de los contrarios, esto lo conseguían principalmente los Slytherin. Los leones por su parte eran mejor dando ánimos.

La semana del partido, los ataques y disputas se elevaron de tono, por lo que los jefes de las casas rivales tuvieron que incrementar las sanciones. Una de ellas fue que, dos de los cazadores de Slytherin no pudiesen jugar el partido por atacar a Harry.

El sábado por la mañana en el campo de quidditch, estaban todos los estudiantes y profesores, incluso algún padre de uno de los jugadores del equipo.

Los equipos salieron al campo con una mezcla de silbidos y ánimos. Los capitanes se dieron la mano, a modo de saludo, aunque parecía que Harry y Draco intentaban rompérsela. La profesora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato con el dio comienzo al partido.

Los dos capitanes ascendieron para poner en marcha su misión de buscar la snitch. Mientras los cazadores de los leones cogían la quaffle y los golpeadores rivales las bludgers, para intentar golpearlos en lugar de evitar que les deán a sus compañeros.

Después de media hora Gryffindor iba ganando 120-30. Los ánimos en las gradas de los leones eran patentes. Aunque no se notaba tanto en unos como en otros. Hermione se encontraba más preocupada por sus amigos que por el partido, ya que por cuatro veces estuvieron a punto de derribar a Ginny de su escoba y una le pasó rozando la cabeza. A Harry le enviaron una vez las dos y por poco no las esquiva. Al contrario de ella Lavender había llevado una pancarta para animar a Ron y desde las gradas lo amenazaba con dejarle si dejaba que entrasen en los aros más quaffle.

Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos y la ventaja de los ganadores iba aumentando, si seguían así les superarían por más ciento cincuenta puntos. Debido a esto, Lucius Malfoy, que había ido a ver como el equipo de su hijo ganaba estaba llevando una gran pasada. La única esperanza que este veía era que Draco atrapase la snitch, pero él pensaba que eso era una utopía. Y no porque fuese malo sino porque nunca le ganó a Harry Potter.

Llevaban ya una hora de partido y el resultado del partido iba: 230-80. La ventaja era igual que el valor de la snitch, por lo que si Draco quería que al menos su equipo empatara tendría que cogerla. El rubio se empezaba a desesperarse y a perder las esperanzas, pero de repente cerca de los aros del equipo contrario, estaba a unos sesenta metros, sin embargo a su vera estaba el chico de ojos esmeralda. Así que se fue aproximando a Ron, como si quiera meterse con él.

En la gradas solo se dieron de cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones, del rubio, algunos profesores, Hermione, Lucius y algunos estudiantes más. Pero la mayoría no, por lo que los leones comenzaron a increparlo, Ron lo vio y se despisto unos instantes en los cuales le habían marcado. Harry se dio de cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del chico de ojos grises muy tarde por lo que no pudo llegar a tiempo y Draco la cogió. Pero unos instantes antes Ginny había vuelto a marcar, por lo que el partido acabó con un empate a doscientos cuarenta puntos.

Los Slytherin estaban contentos pues su capitán no solo había vencido al chico que vivió sino que también había hecho que no perdieran el partido con un resultado humillante.

Se bajaron de las escobas y Ron enfurecido se dirigió a donde estaba el equipo de Slytherin. Quería reclamarle al rubio haberlo distraído.

-Hiciste que me distrajera- recriminó señalándolo.

-Que culpa tengo yo que tengas la concentración de un mosquito- dijo Draco a lo que las personas que estaban a su alrededor se rieron.

-Como te atreves- dijo levantando el puño con intención de pegarle. Pero cierto chico de pelo azabache le agarró la muñeca.

-Suéltame Harry.

-Vete al vestuario- dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Pero…

-Sino vas estás fuera del equipo- anunció su capitán.

Hermione y Ginny, estaban contentas, festejando, a pesar de ser un empate les sabía a victoria. Pero cuando vieron a Ron se preocuparon mucho. Cuando llegaron Harry ya lo había solucionado.

-Enhorabuena Malfoy- dijo el chico de gafas, extendiendo una mano al susodicho.

-Lo mismo digo Potter- dijo estrechando la mano ofrecida.

Todos estaban sorprendidos menos cuatro chicos. Estos eran Pansy y Nott y Hermione y Ginny. Estos estaban orgullosos de sus capitanes que habían dejado sus diferencias a un lado para tratarse como buenos rivales.

-Vivan Potter y Malfoy- gritó alguien y los demás le siguieron.

Los Gryffindor se llevaron a su equipo a hombros. Cuando cogieron a Harry, Hermione se giró y dijo:

-Felicidades- el rubio no sabía porqué pero le había gustado. Le respondió con una sonrisa, que hizo que la de la castaña se ensanchara.

-Draco, hijo. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias padre.

-Esto pondrá muy contenta a tu madre- en ese momento vio a la castaña y recordó el Juramento Inquebrantable que había hecho.

**Flash Back**

Lucius acababa de matar a unos magos de sangre limpia que pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix. Lo peor de todo era que su hija de estes lo había visto. El rubio no podía dejar que la niña contara lo sucedido, pero ella era el único que le quedaba a esa familia y ya quedaban pocas familias como la suya, por lo decidió no acabar con ella.

-¡Eres un asesino! ¡Has matado a mis padres!- gritó una niña de ocho años. Mientras se echaba a llorar.

-Te daré lo que sea sino le dices a nadie lo que aquí pasó.

-No quiero nada, yo quiero a mis papás.

-Eso no te lo puedo dar. Sé que eres amiga de mi hijo, si quieres puedo dejar que juegue contigo.

-No, yo quiero a mis papás.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Entonces pienso decírselo al Ministro, para que te meta en Azkabán, mi papá dijo que ahí iban las malas personas- amenazó la pequeña mientras lloraba más fuerte.

-Si se lo cuentas a alguien Draco morirá- _no pienso matar a mi único descendiente, pero bien sé que ella lo parecía y hará cualquier cosa porque no muera más gente._

-Vale, haremos el Juramento Inquebrantable, pero tienes que prometer no pegarle, ni hacerle daño, ni obligarlo hacer algo que no quiera, ni matarlo y dejar que vaya a Hogwarts.

-Está bien, pero tú prometes no decirle a nadie que pasó aquí.

El testigo para ese juramento, fue por parte de la pequeña una elfina llamada Aymerick. Lucius estuvo de acuerdo. Este último se arrodilló y la elfina llorando le preguntó a la pequeña:

-¿Juras no contar a nadie quién mato a tus padres?

-Sí, juro- dijo la pequeña.

Luego volviéndose hacía el rubio le formuló:

-¿Juras no pegar, hacer daño, obligar hacer algo que no quiera, matar, a tu hijo, Draco y dejar que vaya a Hogwarts?

-Sí, juro- juró el rubio- si tu elfina cuenta algo, te mato.

Después de eso se fue, pues los demás miembros de la orden pronto iban a estar ahí. Salió al patio y desapareció.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Padre estás bien?- preguntó Draco.

-Sí- respondió volviendo a mirar donde estaba la chica, pero no la encontró.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la sala común de los leones se encontraban tres chicos que estaban apurados haciendo deberes.

-Que bien, mañana empiezan las vacaciones- gritó Ginny- así que hay que acabar los deberes.

-Jamás pensé escucharte decir eso- dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda- eso lo suele decir Hermione.

-Hoy estás chistoso Harry-dijo la castaña con el mismo tono de broma- ¿te vas a quedar aquí las vacaciones?

-Sí, igual que Ginny.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó extrañada la chica de ojos miel.

-Porque Ron va a llevar a Lavender a casa y no la quiero ver ni en pintura.

-¿No puedes librarte?

-No.

-Bueno por lo menos no vas a pasar las vacaciones con Lavender.

-Preferiría estar con ella encerrada en un armario, que ir a mi casa.

-No puede ser tan malo- dijo Harry, pensando en sus tíos.

-En el baile que da mi abuela asisten las familias de sangre más pura…

-Mortífagos.

-Sí, ¿tienes idea de lo que es escuchar hablarles toda la noche? Son tan arg…- Hermione hizo con las manos como si estuviese retorciendo el cuello a alguien.

-Con ver a los hijos, nos imaginamos a los padres- dijo Ginny- por cierto quiero cartas todos los días.

-Para qué, mi vida no da para tanto.

-Porque así me cuentas todo lo relacionado con el baile y si algún día no me llega sabré que es porque mataste a algún invitado.

-Que graciosos estáis hoy-dijo la castaña sonriendo también.

En otro sitio de la sala común, un pelirrojo los estaba observando, con un poco de melancolía.

-Ron, Ron ¿me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento Lavender, ¿que decías?

-No importa. Porque no dejas los deberes para otro día y salimos a fuera.

-Porque después no tendré tiempo de hacerlos.

-Vamos, venga-dijo la morena agarrando por el brazo al pelirrojo.

-Pero solo un rato- dijo cansado.

-Bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En Slytherin, en la habitación de los chicos:

-Mira que aún no tener hechas las maletas-dijo una rubia.

-Pansy, deja de fastidiar- dijo molesto Blaise.

-¡Ya está bien! Me duele la cabeza, así que el próximo que vuelva a elevar la voz lo echo por la torre de astronomía- los dos se quedaron en total silencio, ya que Nott enfadado metía más miedo que Lord Voldemort.

-Cógela- dijo el rubio dándole una poción para el dolor de cabeza-yo ya acabé- anunció feliz.

-¿Tienes ganas de verla?-preguntó Nott.

-Sí.

-Y si ya la vieras.

-¿A qué te refieres Pansy?

-Me refiero a que si está en Hogwarts y la ves todos los días.

-Si estuviese en Hogwarts alguien con el apellido Sandler, yo ya lo sabría.

-¿Y se lo cambió?

-¿Qué me estás intentando decir?

-Que podría ser cualquier chica de nuestro curso, pudo haberse cambiado el apellido.

-¿Por qué habría hecho eso?- preguntó, ahora Nott.

-No lo sé, solo era una suposición.

-Yo también acabé-dijo Nott- Pansy ¿me acompañas?

-Eh, sí- respondió y siguió al moreno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Salieron de la sala común y en la primera aula que vio, invitó a Pansy a entrar y le puso unos hechizos para que nadie les escuchara ni entrara.

-¿Desde cuando sabes la verdadera identidad de Garnger?-preguntó Nott.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Te lo dijo!- gritó la chica.

-No, no me lo dijo, lo deduje yo.

-Si claro ¿y como?

-Conserva el mismo nombre, es parecida a la descripción que hizo Draco, es muy lista, tiene buenos modales en la mesa y tú-dijo señalándola- me lo acabas de confirmar.

-¿Y si lo sospechabas por qué no se lo dijiste a Draco?

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

-Porque le prometí que no se lo diría. Y no sabes como me arrepiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está tan emocionado con verla, que cuando lo haga, se va a llevar un gran disgusto.

-¿Tu crees?

-¿Tú como reaccionarias si supieses que la chica a la que has con liderado inferior y que has maltratado es en realidad la chica que más deseas ver?

-Yo estaría contento, porque así la vería todos los días.

-En verdad crees que va a reaccionar así. Se va a enfadar mucho, con su padre, por mentirle; con nosotros por no decirle nada y con ella por no haberle dicho nada.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la sala común. Tenemos que descansar.

-Sí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola a todos/as, como siempre para no variar, perdón por las faltas. Espero que este capítulo aclare alguna de las múltiples dudas. Este fue un más largo, porque en principio iban a ser dos, por eso el final queda un poco raro. Al igual que el anterior quedó un poco pesado, pero bueno, de donde no hay nada se puede sacar.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

Contestando reviews:

**Hermione-Malfoy35**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Algunas preguntas se resolvieron en este cap, aunque no todas, eso es parte del misterio. Pero poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas.

Espero haber actualizado pronto. Bss y cuídate tú también. TaTi.

**Andreaeb182**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Tienes razón Draco siempre será el diez, es el más bello, ya lo arreglo con Hermione, es el mejor jugador de quidditch… es perfecto, al igual que Nott.

No te preocupes al final Pansy no estaba embarazada y solo quiere amistad con él.

1besazo y cuídate tú también y ya nos leeremos ceje. TaTi.

**Cotitamalfoy18**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Bueno a la tercera fue la vencida. No importa que no dejaras rebién de la otra vez, este lo compensa, ceje.

¡Que bien! Me alegro que te fueran bien. Ahora a descansar, y a leer fías…

Al final Pansy no estaba embarazada. La verdad no se habría sido de ella. ¿Te imaginas quedarte embarazada? Yo aún no.

Sí, lo de Draco fue pasarse un poco, pero se le perdona. Hermione es la mejor, es tan inteligente. Yo también quiero.

OK, sino entiendo algo te digo, pero hasta ahora te entiendo todo. Y lo mismo te digo yo a ti, sino entiendes algo, ya sabes…(Inner: eso es publicidad subliminal, para que te deje reviews)

Cuídate y muchos bsss. TaTi.

**Dayis**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Gracias por animarme a seguir y por añadir mi historia a favoritos. Bss y cuídate TaTi.

**Maring**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Me alegro que haya gente que de verdad espera a que actualice. No sabes como me alegra que me añadieses a favoritos.

Muchos bss y cuídate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Qué pasará en la fiesta?

¿Qué tal se tomará Draco, la identidad de Hermione?

¿Le darán la espalda los Slytherin?

¿Cómo será el vestido de la castaña?

¿Matará a alguien? O ¿La matarán?

¿La familia Weasley aceptará bien a Lavender?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	7. Preparativos

Quiero aclarar Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J

Quiero aclarar Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-¿Tú como reaccionarias si supieses que la chica a la que has considerado inferior y que has maltratado es en realidad la chica que más deseas ver?_

_-Yo estaría contento, porque así la vería todos los días._

_-En verdad crees que va a reaccionar así. Se va a enfadar mucho, con su padre, por mentirle; con nosotros por no decirle nada y con ella por no haberle dicho nada._

_-Será mejor que volvamos a la sala común. Tenemos que descansar._

_-Sí._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos que iban a pasar las navidades en su casa, tenían que estar en el hall del colegio temprano, para que los carruajes los llevasen al Expreso de Hogwarts. Y de ahí a la Plataforma 9¾ de King Cross en Londres.

Harry y Ginny acompañaron a Hermione hasta el hall del colegio, ya que la profesora McGonagall no les dejaba acompañarla. Para la castaña el viaje se le hizo eterno. Cuando faltaban unos minutos para llegar, decidió cambiarse. Al ser invierno decidió ponerse un vaquero con botines negros y en la parte de arriba con un jersey negro también y por arriba una capa roja vino. Cuando se iba a poner el jersey se abrió la puerta del compartimento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Harry y Ginny se dieron la vuelta, vieron a Ron y a Lavender. La chica como de costumbre agarrada del brazo del pelirrojo. Ron le dijo algo a la chica al oído, que hizo que esta se adelantara.

-Mejor vamos a desayunar, aquí no se puede hablar con tranquilidad- dijo Ginny bordeando a su hermano.

-Espera- pidió el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta, de espaldas a la salida.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Ya se ha ido?

-No, está en mi bolsillo- dijo irónica Ginny, se estaba hartando de su hermano, _primero defiende a Lavender dejando a Hermione, su amiga en ridículo y después deja que su "noviecita" se burle de ella, y ahora viene todo preocupado, preguntando por ella._

-¿Entonces era cierto que era una sangre pura?

Ginny no se pudo contener más y le pegó una bofetada.

-A ver si con esto se te va la estupidez y tus neuronas vuelven a funcionar.

Esto dejó a los dos chicos sorprendidos, Harry sabía que Ginny estaba resentida con Ron por lo de Hermione y odiaba a Lavender, cosa que había provocado que se quedase en el colegio. Ron, sabía que no había obrado de la manera correcta, pero jamás pensó que su hermanita pequeña le pegase una bofetada.

Cuando Harry reaccionó, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir a la pelirroja. Cuando se alejó un poco, sin girarse, le dijo a Ron:

-Suerte, la vas a necesitar- mientras lo decía se alejó del lugar.

Al reaccionar Ron lo primero que hizo fue decir _perdón _en un murmullo apenas audible. Después corrió junto su novia a coger un carruaje.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En otro compartimento del tren se encontraban, cuatro Slytherin hablando. Dos de ellos parecían bastante animados, otro leyendo y el otro o mejor dicho otra molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa Pansy? Pensé que estarías ansiosa por contarnos el vestido que llevarías al baile.

-Pues eso es mejor que no lo hagas Blaise, te sale mal- dijo malhumorada.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-preguntó de malos modos Blaise.

-A mi nada, empezaste tú- dijo señalándolo.

-Solo hice un a pequeña broma, y tu ya te pusiste de esa forma.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó pensando en una buena contestación.

-Así, toda molesta, ¿estas en tus días?

-¿Y tú?-dijo saliendo del compartimento.

-Déjala, ya voy yo a buscarla- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba.

-¿Dije algo malo?- le preguntó Blaise a Nott.

-No, solo que está un poco preocupada-contestó sin sacarle la vista al libro.

-Ah- dijo menos culpable Blaise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En otro compartimento, estaban un chico y una chica. Ella estaba a su lado agarrándolo fuertemente por el brazo. Se separó de él cuando entraron en el compartimento unas amigas. Con las que rápidamente se pusieron a hablar de chismes y cotilleos.

-Lavender, voy a dar una vuelta- la chica siquiera se dio cuenta de que se fue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando se iba a poner su jersey, alguien abrió la puerta. Hermione y la persona que entró tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Hasta Hermione:

-¡Ahh!-grita la castaña a pleno pulmón. El chico asustado entra, le tapa la boca y cierra la puerta con el pie. Ella forcejea, pero él con el otro brazo le sujeta los brazos.

-Por favor, no grites- la castaña asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Pervertido- gritó otra vez cuando el la soltó, pero rápidamente le volvió a tapar la boca.

Cuando le iba a volver a decir que se no hablara, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una Pansy dispuesta a usar su varita.

-¡Suéltala comadreja!- gritó Pansy.

En ese momento aparece Draco, también con la varita en la mano. Aunque se queda parado sin saber que hacer, analizando la situación: _Granger semidesnuda; sujetada por la comadreja, que además le tapa la boca y a Pansy con la varita en la mano amenazándolo. Conclusión: weasel intenta abusar de la sabelotodo y pansita intenta evitarlo_.

-¡Déjala comadreja!- amenazó Draco.

Hermione llena de impotencia, empezó a llorar, no entendía porqué Ron se comportaba así y lo peor es que no podía soltarse. Su salvación eran los Slytherin.

Ron viéndose presa, dos contra uno, decidió soltarla e irse. Cuando estaba en el pasillo los Slytherin le lanzaron unos hechizos. Ella uno para que le saliera una sarpullido por todo el cuerpo, que picaba mucho y él un maleficio que hacía que cada vez que dijesen su nombre, el diría un insulto.

Cuando se giraron para ver a la castaña se la encontraron en el suelo agarrando contra sí fuertemente su jersey, mientras lloraba. Pansy corrió a abrazarla, mientras que el rubio maldecía a Ron.

-Tranquila, ya paso- le decía la rubia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- ¿quieres que haga algo?

-Algo como romperle las piernas- dijo Draco que había entrado en el compartimento cerrando la puerta para que nadie los viera. Se sentó cerca de las chicas, pero él en el banquito.

La castaña movió la cabeza negativamente, con una sonrisilla en los labios. Cuando se calmó se separó un poco de la rubia. Hermione aún seguía con la prenda de ropa en la mano, por lo que dejaba parte de su cuerpo a la vista, cosa que Draco pronto se dio de cuenta.

-Granger, no me extraña que la comadreja te atacase- dijo en tono burlón señalando su torso.

Hermione y Pansy no se habían dado cuenta, hasta que el chico con su comentario les hizo ver. La castaña se puso muy rápido el jersey, toda colorada. Tanto Draco como Pansy se echaron a reír de su reacción. Su risa contagió también a Hermione.

-Oh se me olvidó hacer una cosa, adiós- dijo la rubia dejando solos a los dos chicos.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña sinceramente, que estaba sentada enfrente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó desconcertado el chico.

-Pues, por lo de Ron- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No fue nada, a la que le deberías agradecer sería a Pansy, sino fuera por su grito no habría venido. Yo no hice nada.

-¿Cómo qué no hiciste nada? No habrías hecho nada, si hubieses seguido de largo como si nada, eso es no hacer nada. Estamos llegando- informó la castaña, levantándose al igual que el rubio.

De repente en tren realiza una fuerte parada, con lo que hace que dos chicos pierdan el equilibrio y caigan uno sobre el otro. Al final acabaron los dos en el suelo, Hermione debajo de Draco. El chico puso, para amortiguar la caída le agarró con un brazo la cabeza y con el otro la cintura. Al final acabaron así con las piernas enredadas. Y con las caras a escasos centímetros.

Se miraron a los ojos, embriagándose uno del otro, la castaña recordó, sonrojándose, su primer beso, que había sido con el rubio. Draco también lo recordó, cosa que hizo desear besarla. Y no reprimió las ganas.

Al principio, solo se rozaban los labios, pero eso a Draco no le bastaba para saciar lo que la castaña le producía. Le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, provocándole un gemido, que lo excito más de lo que estaba. Hermione nunca había experimentado una sensación tan electrizante como esa. No sabía que hacer, solo le seguía.

Sin poder aguantar más, le rozó con la lengua los dientes, pidiéndole permiso, como respuesta Hermione la abrió un poco confusa. Pronto comenzó una batalla, donde sus lenguas eran los soldados, donde al principio ganaba el rubio, pero pronto fue igualado. Draco la agarró por la cintura con ansiedad, quería sentirla cerca, muy cerca.

A medida que el beso se tornaba más apasionado Draco introdujo una mano debajo del jersey para acariciarla por toda la espalda subiendo y bajando, haciendo círculo. Cosa que provocaba que Hermione se olvidase de todo, así que puso las manos en su nuca atrayéndolo hacía ella, para después acariciarle al pelo. Ese pelo liso y sedoso.

Al poco rato hacía demasiado calor en el compartimento, por lo que el rubio se saco la capa. Después comenzó a subirle un poco el jersey de la chica, pero en ese momento…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una rubia caminaba contenta por el pasillo, cuando escuchó a alguien lamentarse, miró a todos lados hasta que encontró un compartimento mal cerrado, acercó el ojo y solo pudo ver un chico sentado con una pierna en el banco, en la cual apoyaba el brazo. La cabeza la tenía girada hacía la ventanilla, de modo que solo podía verle el cabello. El cabello era rojizo.

La chica pensaba irse, pero en ese momento, el tren paró abruptamente, de modo que se agarró a la puerta y esta se abrió cayendo ella dentro. El chico rápidamente le tendió la mano para que se levantara. Pansy se quedó de piedra al ver quién le había dado la mano.

-Tú…-dijo soltándole la mano.

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerte nada-dijo un poco dolido.

-Ja, y Hermione.

-Mira, no pensaba hacerle nada, pero cuando me vio, gritó y lo único que me ocurrió fue taparle la boca.

-Ya, lo más normal del mundo- dijo escéptica.

-A pesar de todo lo que pasó, yo la quiero mucho.

-¿Crees qué me lo voy a creer?

-Lo que menos me importa en este momento es que una Slytherin que se ha estado riendo de mí y de mi familia me crea o no.

-Entonces para que me lo cuentas-dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

-Para que me pones en duda. Eres tan insignificante…-y se fue dejando a una rubia que echaba chispas por los ojos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando entró en su compartimento vio que Draco aún no había llegado, a pesar de que hacía diez minutos que el tren había llegado. Estaba preocupada, ya que el pelirrojo podría haberles hecho algo a Hermione y a él.

-¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó Blaise.

-¿Aún no ha llegado?-preguntó la rubia.

-No- contestó Nott.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo. Venid.

Pansy les explicó lo que había pasado con Hermione y Ron, mientras se dirigían al lugar de los hechos. Tan pronto llegaron abrieron la puerta del compartimento y se encontraron con Draco que estaba tumbado encima de Hermione que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo. Ella tenía sus manos en el cuello del chico, él tenía las manos el la cintura de la chica con el jersey un poco subido. Sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas.

No escucharon abrirse la puerta, por lo que siguieron con lo suyo. Pansy estaba sonrojada, Blaise impresionado y Nott se sentía un poco violento por la situación.

-Ejem…- dijo Nott, pero no le hicieron caso.

-Como esto me deje secuelas, me pagáis un medimago- dijo en un tono elevado Blaise.

Esta vez si que lo escucharon y rápidamente se separaron. Hermione se acomodó la ropa sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha. Draco con una sonrisilla, recogió su capa. Y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Blaise.

-Que exagerado eres-dijo riéndose.

-Draco nosotros nos vamos, te esperamos en el andén- dijo Pansy llevándose a Blaise, seguida de Nott.

Hermione seguía con la cabeza agachada, estaba avergonzada, nunca antes se había dejado llevar de esa manera. Draco estaba confuso, _¿qué pensaría mi padre si supiese lo que acabo de hacer? Seguro que me colgaría._ Pero aparte de eso estaba feliz, nunca se había sentido tan bien con una chica. Al contrario que las demás, ella no sabía mucho de ese tema, cosa que la hacía ver tan inocente y tímida.

-Yo…-intentó decir Hermione.

-Creo que será mejor olvidarnos de esto-dijo sin mirarla Y se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

Draco estaba dividido, ya que empezaba a sentir algo por Hermione, pero sabía que jamás podría estar con ella, así que lo mejor era parar algo que seguro causaría dolor y no solo a él sino a ella. En el baile que se celebraría estas navidades, su padre le buscaría una chica con la que comprometería este verano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione cogió sus cosas y salió del tren. Al salir vio a los cuatro Slytherin, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, apartó la suya y salió del andén con la cabeza bien alta.

Cuando salió de la estación se dirigió como todos los años a donde se encontraba su chofer, Hugo, que había ocupado desde hace tres años el lugar de su padre, que había pasado a ser su superior. Hugo era un chico de veintidós años, simpático y comprendía perfectamente a la chica, ella le tenía mucho cariño tanto a él como a toda su familia. Le sacaba varios centímetros a Hermione, era fornido, de hombros anchos, pero no demasiado. Sus rasgos faciales eran ya de adulto, cara ancha, sus ojos azules resguardados por unas grandes pestañas, contrastaban muy bien con su pelo negro. Su sonrisa bordeada por unos labios carnosos, era capaz de enamorar a muchas chicas.

-Buenas noches señorita- dijo amablemente el chofer, mientras cogía las maletas de la chica.

-Buenas noches Hugo- contestó secamente, antes de entrar en el coche.

-Parece que no tuvo un buen viaje- comentó de viaje a su casa.

-Un viaje un poco movidito.

-Pasó algo con el señorito Malfoy, ¿o me equivoco?- todos los años salía del tren enfadada con el chico.

-No, no te equivocas…- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-La veo rara- Hermione levantó la cabeza, para verlo a través del espejo retrovisor- es decir, normalmente, cuando lo menciono su enfado aumenta, pero en esta ocasión en sus ojos se puede observar tristeza, decepción, dolor…

-Volví a confiar en él, hasta pensaba quién era, pero en el último momento, no pudo aguantar más y sacó su instinto Malfoy- decir esto provocó que, una pequeña lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla derecha, pero rápidamente fue limpiada.

A pesar de intentar ocultarle a su confidente todo lo que pasó, él se hacía una idea. A pesar de no poder remediar la decepción y amargura que sentía, decidió hacer que la olvidara contándole cosas que sucedieran en la casa durante su ausencia.

-Y cuando mi madre entró por la puerta, se encontró con que un cubo de agua sucia le había caído en la cabeza. Y eso no fue lo peor, otro día cuando salió a la terraza, primero le cayó miel y después un montón de plumas.

-Jaja, me estoy imaginando la bronca que les echaría tu madre.

-Pero lo gracioso fue que esas bromas se las estaban haciendo mis primos entre ellos, ya que estaban en una "guerra" por el honor.

-¿Y de dónde sacaron esas ideas?

-De una película que vieran el la televisión- y así continuaron hasta que llegaron a la mansión Sandler.

Lo primero que vislumbraron fue una verja de metal que contaba con varios adornos Y estaba pintada de colores ocres y azules claro. Por dentro al lado de los barrotes, había plantados unos arbustos y castaños de indias y robles que resguardaban a la finca de miradas indiscretas. La entrada está flanqueada por un portón, a juego con la verja, solo que más robusta e imponente.

El camino de la entrada a la mansión, estaba en sus bordes decorado con pequeños arbustos que no sobresalían de los cincuenta centímetros. Por los laterales al camino se encontraban varias hectáreas de campo, con hierba verde. Donde se solía pasear con los caballos. Antes de llegar a la casa el camino se dividía en dos, que se volvían a juntar delante de la entrada de la casa. En el medio había una fuente con un pequeño jardín alrededor.

La mansión era del siglo XVII. Desde la entrada solo se visualiza la parte posterior, la magnificencia del edificio se observa en la otra cara del palacio. Constaba de un edificio central a la que se le añadieron dos alas laterales para dar prioridad visual al jardín. La fachada contaba con grandes ventanas, rodeadas de columnas, las habitaciones principales con balcón. La fachada era de color blanco, azul y dorado.

El primer piso, en la fachada principal, había varias puertas con cristales que daban paso a los jardines o a un gran balcón, ya que en esa zona se encuentra el salón principal. Un piso noble de doble altura alternando columnas y pilastras, en el se encuentran los dormitorios principales y grandes salones. Por último, un tercer piso que sería el ático, rematado por una serie de figuras.

La entrada tenía cinco escalones de mármol, que conducían al porche. Donde daría paso a la imponente puerta principal de roble tallada, pintada y acabada con detalles de metales preciosos.

El parque, estaba precedido por escaleras de oro y mármol que bordeaban una gran fuente de oro, que forma un pequeño lago. Los jardines concebidos como una extensión de las salas del propio palacio son de estilo francés.

-Buenas noches señorita- saludó el padre de Hugo, ahora, junto a su mujer, responsable del personal.

-Buenos días Meter- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-En unos minutos se servirá la cena.

-Está bien, voy a cambiarme.

La habitación de la chica era sencilla en comparación con el resto de la casa. En ella había una cama matrimonial con doseles de color rojo, a juego con dos mesitas. En el centro había una gran alfombra. A un extremo estaba el armario del estilo Luís XIV, que al ser mágico era como una habitación llena de ropa. En ese mismo lado había una puerta que daba a un gran cuarto de baño. En el otro extremo había un escritorio y en el centro había un minisalón. Las lámparas eran propias de barroco, al igual que el resto de los muebles. Los colores predominantes eran el rojo y el dorado en honor a su casa. La habitación era muy soleada ya que tenía una gran terraza desde donde se filtraban los rayos del Sol mediante unas grandes puertas de cristal. En la terraza había una mesa hierro y cristal con varias sillas, una tumbona y un columpio.

Entró a su armario, y se vistió con un vestido negro, sencillo de corte clásico. Le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, era sin mangas y con un pequeño escote. Se recogió el pelo en un semirecogido, dejando un par de mechones por delante de sus orejas. Los pendientes eran dos perlas negras y un anillo a juego.

Entró en el comedor donde ya estaba todo listo para la cena. Al poco rato entró su abuela, que se sentó a su izquierda, es decir, en la presidencia.

-Buenas noches Hermione- saludó su abuela.

-Buenas noches abuela.

-¿Ya escogiste el vestido?- preguntó mientras les traían la comida.

-No, aún no los vi.

-Mañana quiero saber cual vas a llevar al baile, por si hay que hacerle algún arreglo.

-Claro.

El resto de la cena fue igual de aburrido. La señora Sandler, le estuvo comentando como comportarse o como tratar a los invitados. Cuando acabaron de cenar se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el arcén, Hermione acababa de pasar por delante de cuatro Slytherin con la cabeza alta.

-Draco, ¿qué la hiciste?- preguntó Pansy, en busca de una explicación.

-Nada- dijo despreocupado.

-¿Estás seguro? Daba la impresión que estaba bastante enfadada- dijo Blaise.

-Draco, no mientas o…-amenazó la rubia.

-O publicará el El Profeta unas fotos…

-Porque le dije que se olvidase de todo…-dijo apartando la cabeza.

-¡Eres tonto!- todos se quedaron mirando a Nott debido a su grito. El moreno sabiendo que había metido la pata añadió- te arrepentirás, te arrepentirás…- dijo en un murmullo mientras salía del andén.

-¿Qué es lo que le pico?- preguntó un asombrado Blaise.

-No sé- dijo despreocupado el rubio.

-Ya lo sabrás- dijo Pansy mientras se iba.

-¿Y estos dos? Están muy misteriosos- comentó Blaise.

Pero el chico de ojos grises no le hizo caso y también se fue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa noche Hermione a penas durmió, faltaban dos días para el baile y ahora más que nunca deseaba que llegara. Se iba a servir de ese evento para hundir a Draco Malfoy, le iba a enseñar que las apariencias engañan. Él que se había jactado todos estos años de decir que era una sangre sucia y que era obvio, se iba a tragar sus palabras, ya que a la persona a la que tanto quería ver y tanto añoraba era la misma persona a la que la llamaba así.

Ya se había probado los tres vestidos que su abuela le había enviado. Como de costumbre ya sabía que vestido llevaría. Uno de los vestidos era de un color fucsia muy llamativo. Otro era rojo, era bonito, pero era muy ajustado y a penas podía caminar. El último, era negro, de palabra de honor, ajustado hasta la cintura, después caía libremente. Estaba adornado con una capa de gasa negra a juego, por encima de la falda. Como adorno principal en la cintura había un lazo atado hacía delante de seda negra. No le tuvo que hacer ningún ajuste al vestido.

Por la tarde todo el personal: elfos domésticos y magos, estaban acabando de decorar el gran salón. Todos los invitados habían confirmado su asistencia. Iban a venir entidades importantes del Ministerio, las familias de sangre pura y magos con grandes negocios.

A Hermione no le gustaban esas fiestas, ya que la gente que asistía a esos actos solían creerse superiores, cuando a veces no lo eran, 99, 99 para no exagerar.

El resto de la tarde la pasó dando una vuelta con su caballo. Después de un rato se encontró con Hugo. Se bajó del caballo y regresaron juntos a la mansión.

-Me tienes que decir como te escapaste de mi abuela- dijo Hermione, ya que el resto de los empleados estaban poniendo a punto la mansión.

-No me escapé, me dio la tarde libre, ya que como chofer hoy no tenía mucho trabajo.

-Claro al enviar todo por lechuza.

-O viajar por red Flu.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió la chica antes de entrar.

-Espera un momento- la castaña se paró- yo…quería decirte estoy enamorado de ti- y sin previo aviso le dio un pequeño beso a Hermione y se fue- no hace falta que digas nada, sé cual es mi lugar.

Hermione esa noche no cenó y tampoco durmió mucho. Se pasó casi toda la noche pensando en Draco y Hugo. Sin poder evitarlo comparó primero los besos que le habían dado y luego como eran.

Hugo me dio un pequeño beso, pero lleno de dulzura, Draco con pasión, y posesivo como si se fuese a acabar el mundo. Hugo era amable, compresivo y se entendían muy bien. Draco era un "ser superior", egoísta y siempre la había tratado mal. Había pensado que había cambiado y que volvía ser el mismo niño que había conocido, pero la había tratado como una más, le había dolido mucho ese desprecio. Sabía que cuando la viera en el baile se iba a arrepentir de como la había tratado, tanto en el tren como todos estos años.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Prepárate en unas horas comenzaran a llegar los invitados- le dijo su abuela.

Se duchó, sacó el vestido del armario y lo puso encima de la cama. Antes de ponérselo, se tenía que peinar y maquillar, para no mancharlo.

Su maquillaje no era excesivo, un poco de base, polvos para que quedara más uniforme. Después para resaltar los pómulos un poco de colorete. Rimel y un poco de sombra de ojos negra.

El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un sencillo moño. Tenía la raya de lado, con el flequillo hacía su derecha suelto, en el otro lado un solo mechón. Por último se puso unos pendientes de diamantes a juego con una pulsera y un anillo, que había heredado de su madre.

Cuando acabó se puso el vestido y se miró al espejo, se veía muy bien. Esta noche estaba dispuesta a brillar con luz propia. Les enseñaría que no solo era una sabelotodo. Al poco la llamó una empleada, de que era hora de ir a la fiesta.

-¿Sabes si llegó Draco Malfoy?

-Sí, está junto a sus amigos cerca de las escaleras.

Perfecto, así la vería de frente y pronto la reconocería. Como iba a disfrutar burlándose de Malfoy o no…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Para el próximo cáp. se celebrará el baile. Para el que le interese, la mansión fue una mezcla del palacio de Versalles, Peterhof y Tsarskoye Selo. El vestido y la imagen de Mónica Cruz en los Goya.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

**Hermione-Malfoy35****: **muchas gracias por tu review, lo siento pero en este cap aun no es la fiesta, pero no te preocupes para el próximo, fijo que es. Bss TaTi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	8. Promesa no cumplida

Quiero aclarar Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J

Quiero aclarar Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Esta noche estaba dispuesta a brillar con luz propia. Les enseñaría que no solo era una sabelotodo. Al poco la llamó una empleada, de que era hora de ir a la fiesta. _

_-¿Sabes si llegó Draco Malfoy?_

_-Sí, está junto a sus amigos cerca de las escaleras._

_Perfecto, así la vería de frente y pronto la reconocería. Como iba a disfrutar burlándose de Malfoy o no…_

Los invitados ya habían llegado a la mansión y la fiesta estaba por comenzar, lo único que faltaba era presentar en sociedad a la heredera de los Sandler. Esta familia solía presentar a sus miembros cuando faltaba poco para su mayoría de edad, como el caso de Hermione. Era común prometer poco después, en matrimonio a dichos herederos, por lo que muchas familias estaban pendientes de quién era la afortunada para así poder pedir su mano.

En la fiesta, cerca de las escaleras, por donde bajaría Hermione, se encontraban tres chicos, los tres vestidos muy elegantemente, los trajes eran similares, al igual que los peinados ya que sus cabellos iban peinados con gomina. Blaise llevaba un traje de estilo clásico, de color blanco a juego con la camisa, corbata y los zapatos, todo para resaltar su piel morena. Nott, por su parte llevaba un traje similar solo que de color negro, con camisa blanca, pero sin corbata, con zapatos negros. Draco, al contrario de Blaise, llevaba un traje con corbata, camisa y zapato a juego, de color negro, para resaltar su pálida piel, que combinaba con su pelo rubio platino.

Mientras estaban hablando se les acercó, una rubia que llevaba un vestido rojo sangre, de palabra de honor y bastante ajustado hasta las rodillas donde se abría para dar volumen. El pelo lo llevaba totalmente recogido en un gran moño en lo alto de la cabeza, sujetado por una pequeña tiara. A juego un gran collar de rubís y unos grandes pendientes de diamantes con pulsera a juego. También llevaba un reloj y un anillo, que pertenece a su familia desde hace varias generaciones.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?- preguntó Pansy mientras le daba un beso a cada uno.

-Una hora- respondió Nott, con cara de fastidio.

-Pero si el baile ponía que se celebraba a las doce de la noche- comentó mientras veía el reloj que marcaba casi la hora comentada.

-Ya, pero Drakito, estaba nervioso y quería llegar cuanto antes-repuso Blaise, burlonamente.

-Me equivoqué con la hora- repuso, intentado guardar un poco del orgullo que le quedaba.

-No intentes negar que estas emocionado y ansioso por verla- comentó Blaise mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Yo no intento negar nada- dijo ya un poco cabreado el rubio.

-Ah, entonces lo admites- aseguró Pansy, provocando que Draco se sonrojase un poco.

-Si hasta te sonrojas- dijo Blaise antes de reírse.

Antes de que Draco saltase encima del moreno, las luces se apagaron, dando a entender que en breves momentos la heredera de los Sandler se daría a conocer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione estaba en la cima de las escaleras, una luz se centraba en ella para que todo el mundo se fijase en ella. Con porte elegante bajó las escaleras. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, pudo observar como varios de los presentes se quedaban de piedra al reconocerla como Hermione Granger. Pero se fijó en una persona en especial, aquella que días atrás la había despreciado.

Podía apreciar claramente, como su semblante había cambiado, primero de escepticismo a furia, para acabar con un rostro imperturbable. Blaise, se había quedado con la boca abierta, en su cara se podía apreciar claramente, sorpresa. Pansy y Nott con cara de circunstancia, ya que estaban más pendientes de Draco que otra cosa, ya que no sabía muy bien como iba a reaccionar.

Era costumbre que el baile lo abriera el heredero, pero como Hermione no tenía prometido, bailaría con algún invitado de la fiesta. Para su sorpresa había bastantes chicos que se le habían acercado e invitado a bailar. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como Draco Malfoy se le acercaba y le decía al oído:

-Sino quieres un escándalo, baila conmigo- susurró tan bajo que apenas se podía escuchar.

-Está bien- accedió la castaña.

Para mayor sorpresa de los presentes, Hermione estaba bailando con su enemigo, Draco.

Cuando se colocaron en el centro de la pista comenzó a sonar un vals (N/A: recomiendo escuchar El Vals de las Mariposas de Danny Daniel). Draco colocó una mano en su cintura y con la otra sujetaba la mano de Hermione. Comenzaron a moverse al son de la música. Todos estaban mirándolos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras?-preguntó Draco intentando no mostrar la furia que sentía.

-Porque tú me lo prometiste o no te acuerdas-comentó la castaña, vengativamente.

**Flash Back**

-Espérame-gritó una niña a su compañero que le llevaba unos metros. Este al ver lo que pasaba le tiro de la mano, para ir más rápido.

-Apura o nos descubrirán-sentenció un niño rubio.

Después de un rato corriendo llegaron a un lago se sentaron y descansaron un rato.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me contestaste a mis cartas? Intenté estas dos semanas saber de ti-pregunto la niña.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que estuve muy ocupado estos días.

-Bueno no importa, ahora volveremos otra vez a...

-No-contestó gritando, lo que hizo que la castañita se asustase un poco.

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo voy a estar ocupado, ya que como dice mi papa tengo negocios de los que encargarme y no nos vamos a poder ver-_no le puedo decir que mi papa me prohibió verla._

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Fue por el jarrón que le rompí a tu madre? O...

-No, lo que pasa es que yo voy a estar muy ocupado y no nos vamos a ver más.

-No nos vamos a nunca jamás de los jamases-dijo la niña llorando.

-Si que nos vamos a ver, pero dentro de un tiempo.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó la niña esperanzada.

-En Hogwarts.

-Pero aún tenemos seis años, queda mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes allí te compensaré estos años, ¿vale?

-Sí, pero que el regalo sea grande, y si cambiamos como sabremos que somos nosotros.

-No te preocupes yo te reconoceré-aseguró el niño-ahora tengo que volver a casa vamos.

-Si-contestó la niña cogiéndole la mano.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Fuiste tú el que prometió reconocerme.

-Mi padre dijo que fuiste a Beauxbatons…-no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido.

-¿Y qué? Te dije iba a ir a Hogwarts, y fui. Yo cumplí mi parte de la promesa.

-Si me hubieses dicho quién eras todo hubiese sido diferente.

La canción había acabado, dando paso a otra. Por lo que ahora ya no bailaban solos, sino que tenían a gente alrededor. Por lo que Draco cogió del brazo a Hermione sin siquiera preguntarle y la llevó a la terraza. Allí la soltó. Hermione pasó una mano por la zona dolorida, ya el chico la había agarrado con fuerza.

Desde el balcón se podía apreciar, gran parte del jardín, que para dicha ocasión estaba iluminado con lucecitas, que recordaban a luciérnagas, ya que eran igual de pequeñas, al acercarte se escapaban y estaban suspendidas en el aire. El lugar parecía que estaba destinado para un encuentro romántico, ¿será este el caso?

-¿Cómo te atreves a sacarme del baile de esta manera?- preguntó Hermione irritada.

-No, la pregunta es ¿cómo no me dijiste quién eras?- preguntó el rubio, encrespado.

-Porque cuando me acercaba a ti me llamabas sangre sucia- contestó la chica más calmada, con voz triste, apartando la vista del mago- el primer día de colegio, en la estación me acerqué a saludarte, pero pronto tus amigos y tú me llamasteis sangre sucia y estúpida.

-No lo recuerdo- comentó Draco un poco perplejo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- preguntó la castaña intratando sonar irónica, pero sonó triste.

-Aun que no me creas pensaba mucho en ti, y te echaba mucho de menos. Te necesitaba- exclamó esto último con un poco de rabia.

-Lástima que no pudieses mirar más allá de tus narices. Así tal vez descubrieses que las ideas de tu familia tal vez no sean las más feliz te hagan.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- gritó.

-Pues según tú, soy una sabelotodo.

Draco irritado la cogió por los hombros e hizo que sus miradas se cruzasen. Hermione estaba paralizada, se sentía nerviosa y notó como si una descargar le atravesase la espina dorsal. Su mirada, parecía un glaciar, que parecía estar escrutándola hasta el fondo del alma.

-No tienes ni idea de lo arrepentido que estoy- se disculpó, mientras apoyaba su frente en la de la castaña.

-¡No me toques!- gritó Hermione a la par que se separaba de él.

Draco a pesar de la rabia inicial que sintió, el ver a su antigua amiga se calmó. Pero al ver el despreció con que lo trataba, volvió a sentirla.

-¿Qué no te toque? Pues eso no era lo que decías en el tren- comentó, con una pose altiva y una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sabes, desde hacía unas semanas, me estaba replanteando, que quizás me había equivocado al juzgarte y no decirte nada. Pero ahora, con lo que acabas de decir sé porque lo hice y no me arrepiento. Eres una persona indeseable, que solo se siente feliz con las desgracias ajenas. A partir de ahora no quiero tener nada que ver contigo- cuando acabó, se dirigió al salón dejando un rubio perplejo.

-Te odio _sangre sucia_- dijo en un susurro, todo el dolor que sentía.

-Me decepcionas- comentó la chica sin siquiera mirar atrás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la Madriguera, se encontraban cenando los señores Weasley, Ron y Lavender. Los gemelos se disculparon, con que tenían mucho trabajo, con los encargos de navidad; Charlie dijo que varios dragones se habían escapado y que no podía irse; Bill, que Fleur estaba enferma y que no podía dejarla sola; Percy (N/A: aquí se lleva bien con su familia), que tenía mucho trabajo en el Ministerio y Ginny que dijo claramente que no iba a casa por esa… _señorita._

Los señores Weasley al igual que los demás, no soportaban a Lavender. Desde que había llegado, no había parado de comentar, que su casa era mejor, que las cortinas no combinaban, que una pata de la mesa era un poco más pequeña… Debido a eso, Molly pasaba casi todo el día con un humor de perros e intentando no ir a Azkaban. Arthur, por su parte, tenía un exceso de trabajo, solía marcharse al amanecer y no volvía hasta bien entrada la noche.

Ron, a pesar de darse cuenta del trato que recibía su novia de su familia, no se lo reprochó. Estar con ella en la Madriguera, era peor que en Hogwarts, ya que la chica no tenía amigas, ni clases con las que distraerse, por lo que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él y no podían salir de allí ya que el pelirrojo, tenía un sarpullido por todo el cuerpo.

Una tarde se acercaron a la casa, los gemelos, a saludar. Encontraron solo a tres ocupantes Molly, Ron y Laverder, a esta última ni un hola le dirigieron, ya que la culpaban de que el tonto de su hermano no se fijara en Hermione.

-Chicos ¿de donde vienen?- inquirió Molly a sus hijos, ya que bajaban las escaleras con una sonrisilla maliciosa pintada en la cara.

-De hacer justicia- murmuró George, por lo que su hermano le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Molly que no había escuchado bien.

-Que venimos de hablar con nuestro queridísimo hermano- respondió Fred con una gran sonrisa.

Molly aún no estaba del todo convencida, pero no quería pagar con sus hijos, el enfado provocado por su "invitada". Sin decir más regresó a la cocina donde les sirvió algo a sus hijos para beber.

-Ahh- se escuchó un grito en el piso de arriba.

-¡Vamos!- exclamaron los gemelos, con una cara divertida.

Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba vieron como Ron, que estaba en la puerta del baño sorprendido. Los demás se acercaron y vieron a la chica, vestida solo con una toalla, mirándose al espejo, mientras sollozaba. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue el motivo por el que lloraba y era que estaba toda llena de grandes verrugas, moradas. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, y se echaron a reír, mientras que la señora Weasley, luchaba por controlarse, incluso Ron, que había salido de su sorpresa, tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Al escuchar esas risas, se acercó a los gemelos y les apuntó con el dedo y dijo:

-¡Fuisteis vosotros!

-Nosotros- dijeron a la vez mientras se miraban.

-No será, que mezclaste algún producto con otro que no debías- inquirió Fred.

-Es cierto, con todo ese arsenal de productos, seguro que hay algo que hizo reaccionar.

-No, porque los llevo usando desde hace tiempo- comentó la chica triunfalmente.

-No, ayer te llegó uno nuevo, que me dijiste que hoy ibas a probar-dijo Ron, en tono neutral.

-Ves, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver- y con eso se marcharon, dejando a la morena con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando bajaban las escaleras seguidos por su madre, comenzaron a escuchar gritos, cosa que no le dieron importancia.

-Ahora me vais a decir la verdad, ¿fuisteis vosotros los que le hicisteis eso a… esa?

-Sí- contestaron mirando para el suelo, como si estuvieran arrepentidos.

-Por esta vez lo pasaré por alto pero para la próxima…

-Está bien mamá- dijo George mientras le daba un beso.

-Bueno ahora tenemos que volver a la tienda a seguir perfeccionando este producto- pero al ver la cara de su madre añadió- es decir, a trabajar en un nuevo producto.

Una tarde, los gemelos, le pusieron, entre sus cosméticos, una poción que estaban intentando perfeccionar. El resultado fue que Lavender hacía juego con Ron, ya que los dos tenían un sarpullido rarísimo, por todo el cuerpo. Esta fue la única vez que la señora Weasley no los castigó ni les dio un sermón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pansy fue la primera que vio a Hermione entrar. Al principio, parecía decaída y triste, pero pronto su semblante cambió, por uno alegre y altanero. Sin pensárselo se le acercó.

-Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Pansy, tranquila- repuso con una sonrisa, que engañaría a todos menos a ella.

-No lo intentes negar, se te nota. ¿Qué pasó con Draco?

-Si tanto interés tienes, mejor ve a hablar con _tu_ amiguito-respondió de malos modos.

Pansy, que notó el tono de su amiga, la cogió por el brazo y en la primera habitación que encontró, se metieron. Se sentaron las dos en su sofá, por supuesto Hermione de mala gana.

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar?- preguntó la rubia en un tono suave.

-No es eso, lo que no quiero es…- no continuó ya que se le quebró la voz.

-Es sufrir más- acabó Pansy.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, intentando controlar las lágrimas que despuntaban por sus ojos castaños. Su compañera, para recordarle que contaba con su apoyo y que estaría dispuesta a escucharla cuando quisiera, se arrodilló delante de ella y la abrazó. Esta muestra de afecto, fue la más grande que había realizado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blaise aún estaba anonadado, al saber la verdadera identidad de Hermione. Nott, por su parte no lo estaba tanto, lo más le preocupaba era su amigo. Cuando vio salir a la castaña, lo primero que hizo fue despertar al moreno de su escepticismo y llevarlo consigo. Al llegar a la terraza, vio a un Draco Malfoy totalmente desconocido. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla de piedra, como si se fuese a caer. Estaba más pálido de lo normal y la cara desencajada.

-Draco, Draco- lo llamaba Nott, que a la vista de no recibir repuesta, le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Cosa que lo hizo espabilar. Al principio parecía desorientado. Pronto volvió en si. Se giró miró a sus amigos, con gran tristeza.

-No me quiere ver- confesó con melancolía.

-¿Tú no querrías lo mismo?- Draco le miró confundido- después de todo el daño que le provocaste, a ella y sus amigos, ella fue capaz de perdonarte y a ti lo único se te ocurre hacer es pisotear sus sentimientos. No sé lo que hablarías con ella, pero lo que si está claro es que, después de todo, es que le has causado mucho daño.

-¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Tú sabías quién era?- preguntó, para después agarrarle por el cuello de la camisa.

-Draco ¡suéltalo! ¿Cómo lo iba saber?- dijo Blaise intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

-Sí- contestó Nott sin tener en cuenta lo dicho por su amigo.

A pesar de la reacción, esperada por los dos chicos, Draco no le pegó, sino que le soltó.

-¿Te lo dijo ella?

-No.

-¿Pansy también lo sabe?

-Sí.

-No se lo dijo, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero ¿por qué intentas recuperarla?-aconsejó el moreno, intentado animar a su amigo.

-Porque a partir de ahora, para mí está muerta, al igual que tú- dijo señalando a Nott- y Pansy- sin más entró en el salón.

En lo que quedaba de fiesta, tanto para Hermione como los demás fue bastante triste. Draco había perdido a su ansiada amiga, a Pansy y a Nott, que habían perdido a Draco y Blaise perdió a Pansy y Nott, ya que eligió al rubio. Todos y cada uno de ellos se vio forzado a continuar con el show, con una máscara y una sonrisa falsa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A pesar de lo creyó, la venganza le dolió, y mucho. Esa noche había perdido a su amigo de la infancia y a la persona que le había ayudado a olvidar a cierto pelirrojo. Verlo triste y dolido, no le había aportado ninguna satisfacción, todo lo contrario, se le encogía el corazón. A lo largo de los días previos al regreso a Hogwarts, había aprendido que la venganza, no calmaría su dolor y que solo servía para destruirte. (N/A: recomiendo escuchar My Inmortal de Evanescene).

La tarde anterior, a su regreso a Hogwarts, decidió dar un paseo. El cielo estaba encapotado, pronto comenzaría a llover, pero a ella poco le importo. En su mente tenía cosas más importantes y el aire fresco le aliviaría. Cuando llegó cerca del río, se sentó.

-El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional- exclamó una voz a su espalda.

-Buda- reconoció la chica.

-Sí, no crees que es hora dejar de sufrir por una persona que no se lo merece.

-No lo entiendes, no es solo por él, es por todo. Mi vida, ha cambiado, no solo con que se sepa mi identidad sino, que este año, me he dado de cuenta de que las apariencias engañan. _Ron, Draco… todos me acaban abandonando, creen a otros antes que a mí. Me duele tanto esa desconfianza. Desde la muerte de mis padres, me refugié en los libros, buscando el olvido, sin confiar en nadie. Pero me sentía sola. Harry y Ron, fueron las primeras personas a las que me abrí, desde aquello. Gracias a ellos me sentía querida y feliz, ya que me sentía necesaria, y con ellos, no echaba en falta el amor de mis padres, ni el de Draco… La persona que más dolor y alegrías me dio, ya nunca más volverá a ser igual. A pesar de todo ya es hora de enfrentarme y ganarle la batalla a la amargura, y lo haré, con una sonrisa, nunca me rendiré, encontraré las ganas para continuar._

-Hermione ¿sigues ahí?- comentó divertido Hugo, mientras pasaba una mano por delante de la cara de la chica.

-Sí- contestó con una gran sonrisa- sabes una cosa, tengo hambre, el primero que llegue gana- y sin darle tiempo al chico salió corriendo a su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡¡Hola!! Por fin, llegó el baile, aunque no fue una gran cosa, pero bueno, ahora habrá que esperar el regreso a Hogwarts, para ver del todo la reacción de Draco.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Andreaeb182**

Hola!! Q tal? Ya a mi también me gustaría mucho que Draco, me diese aunque fuese un beso jeje, ya sé lo que voy a soñar hoy ;)

Pues la verdad, actualizo, cuando le cuadra, no sé hay gente, que tiene ya programado cuando actualizan, pero yo cuando acabo intento subir el capítulo.

Ya que me lo pides así, te dejaré hoy por la noche a Nott.

Cuídat y bss.

**MooniiCaa MaLfoy**

Hola!! Q tal? Bueno, de esta vez no actualicé tan pronto como otras veces, aunque espero que por lo menos la espera lo mereciera. Espero que no te decepcionará el baile, si así fue acepto tomatazos jeje.

Bss y cuídat.

**Hermione-Malfoy35**

Hola!! Q tal? Me alegra que te gustase Hugo y el cambio de Pansy, y a ver la fiesta, por lo menos sabes que por ahora Hermione y Draco, na de na. Como ves Ron no fue invitado a la fiesta, ya que solo iban las personas importantes que seleccionó la abuela de Hermione.

1 besazo y cuídat tu también mucho.

**Dayis**

Hola!! Q tal? Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando y en cuando pueda actualizaré, intentaré que sea cuanto antes.

Bss y cuídat.

**Manzana Malfoy**

Hola!! Q tal? Que rápida jeje, a mi también me pasa igual cuando empiezo un fic y lo acabo y tengo que esperar a que lo actualicen y me quedo con ganas de más. Me alegra mucho que te guste.

Bss y cuídat.

**Namine1993**

Hola!! Q tal? Sí, por fin Draco ya sabe quién es su amiga de la infancia, pero como ya viste o mejor dicho leíste, no salió muy bien parado el asunto. Y la relación que tenían tampoco.

Me alegra que te dejara con las ganas, no por hacerte rabiar sino porque significa que por lo menos algo de intriga hay.

Bss y cuídat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	9. Una sonrisa

Aclaraciones: Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J

Aclaraciones: Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_A pesar de todo ya es hora de enfrentarme y ganarle la batalla a la amargura, y lo haré, con una sonrisa, nunca me rendiré, encontraré las ganas para continuar._

-Hermione ¿sigues ahí?- comentó divertido Hugo, mientras pasaba una mano por delante de la cara de la chica.

-Sí- contestó con una gran sonrisa- sabes una cosa, tengo hambre, el primero que llegue gana- y sin darle tiempo al chico salió corriendo a su casa._ "_

Después de un buen rato corriendo, por fin llegaron a la casa. Debido al esfuerzo respiraban entrecortadamente, estaban cansados y sudados, pero a pesar de ello, nos les importaba ya que se lo habían pasado bien.

-Jaja, al final, llegué yo primero, soy la mejor- dijo Hermione ufanamente.

-Ya ¿y por que sería que llegaste antes?-preguntó mirando de reojo a la bruja.

-¡Está clarísimo! Porque soy más rápida, más ágil, más inteligente… y no me caigo-comentó burlonamente.

-Eso fue porque cierta personilla me dio un susto.

-Simplemente me paré a descansar y cuando iba volver a correr apareciste tú.

-Ya claro-contestó Hugo irónicamente.

-Chicos es hora de entrar en casa, está comenzando a nevar- dijo una señora de rostro amable.

-Sí mamá, ahora vamos-contestó Hugo-después de usted.

-Como siempre jaja-dijo Hermione mientras entraba.

-Así, eso ya lo veremos-comentó con una sonrisa en los labios, a una morena que subía a su habitación. _Ojala puedas ser muy feliz. Te lo mereces._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En uno de los comedores de la gran mansión, había una gran mesa en el centro que era ocupada solamente, por dos personas que se encontraban cenando, en gran silencio, que solo era roto por el ruido de los cubiertos. A la cabecera se encontraba una señora, que por su rostro parecía tener unos años menos de los que realmente poseía. A pesar de los años, su belleza no se perdió. Su porte era elegante y sofisticado. Tenía ojos dorados, a juego con su cabello rubio ceniza. Su rostro normalmente adornado con una pequeña sonrisa falsa, podía llegar a dar miedo cuando se enfadaba. Después de la muerte de su marido y su hijo despertó y comenzó a tomar conciencia del mundo, ya que hasta entonces lo más importante para ella era que los zapatos combinasen. Lo primero que hizo, fue instruirse, para después hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares. Debido a ello su nieta también fue educada del mismo modo. _Y es hora de que demuestre que ella vale mucho, y que no es solo una sabelotodo, que solo sabe de libros. Desde muy pequeña ha recibido todo tipo de clases, tanto de negocios y economía como de cosméticos y moda. Y es el momento indicado para sacar a relucir todo ese conocimiento._

-¿Mañana regresas a Hogwarts?

-Sí abuela.

-Bien. Hermione, entenderás que ahora ya no eres una Granger sino una Sandler, por lo que quiero que te empieces a comportar como tal.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A qué deje de tratar a mis amigos, por qué tiene algún parentesco con muggles?

-No, a que no te dejes pisotear por nadie y que vayas siempre con la cabeza muy alta. También deberás vestirte y comportarte como una Sandler.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Hermione confusa.

-No, está bien tener orgullo y dignidad, pero a veces hay cosas más importantes como…

-El amor, lo sé, el abuelo siempre me lo decía.

-Cuídate y escríbeme.

-Adiós abuela-se despidió la castaña con una sonrisa que le devolvió su antepasada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Señorita es hora de levantarse o llegará tarde a la estación-le informó una de las empleadas, para después abrirle las cortinas-hoy el cielo está despejado. La nevada de ayer dejo un manto blanco. Seguro que hace mucho frío así que tiene que ir bien abrigada a Hogwarts.

-Buenos días Anne-contestó la castaña con una sonrisa. _Sigue siendo tan charlatana como siempre._

-Buenos días señorita Hermione. Mientras usted se ducha, yo le escogeré un vestido.

-Sino hay más remedio-comentó falsamente resignada, levantando los hombros- y llámame Hermione.

-Sabe perfectamente que no lo haré.

-Por intentarlo otra vez no pasa nada.

-En eso se parece mucho a su madre.

-Sí-Anne, siguió hablando, mientras Hermione se sumergía en sus recuerdos.

**Flash Back**

En uno de los jardines de la mansión se encontraban, sentadas encima de una manta, una niña y su madre. La niña de cabello castaño, estaba sentada entre los brazos de su madre, mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo, a la vez que le daba consejos.

-Mami, cuéntame otro más-pedía la niña con insistencia.

-Está bien, Hermione-complacía la madre.

- "Si estas triste sonríe, por que no hay mayor tristeza, que la tristeza de no verte sonreír". Cuando estás triste, no puedes dejar que la situación te supere, y te rindas, tienes que luchar, por los que te rodean y por los que te quieren y aprecian, pero sobretodo por ti. La tristeza, es uno de los peores sentimientos que podrás sentir, ya que si tú lo sientes acabaras por contagiarlo y no solo amargarte a ti. Por lo que sino quieres ver mal a los que te importan, enfréntala.

-Pero, mami, si estás triste, no podrás sonreír.

-Es cierto, lo que menos te apetecerá será sonreír, pero todo tiene su precio, y para vencerla, primero tendrás que comenzar por una sonrisa, por ejemplo una como esta- se señaló el rostro con un dedo mientras que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Jaja, como la de los payasos.

-¡Oye!-exclamó falsamente indignada- como osas compararme con un payaso. Que descaro.

-Cariño no te enfades-comentó un hombre con una sonrisilla que en vano intentaba disimular- la niña tiene toda la razón.

-Oh, esto es increíble-comentó en tono melodramático-todos estáis en contra mía-dijo señalando primero a uno y luego al otro.

De repente los tres se echaron a reír a carcajadas. La madre era de pelo castaño con unos ojos verdes y marrones grandes y alegres. El rostro de piel pálida resaltaba con su pelo moreno, lleno de tirabuzones, que le daban un aspecto angelical. El padre, era de pelo rubio oscuro, con unos ojos de color miel, igual de dorados que los de su madre. Su piel combinada a la perfección con su cabello, ya que era bastante moreno. La niña, tenía al igual que su madre un cabello castaño, pero con grandes bucles. De su padre había heredado sus ojos. La piel era una mezcla entre ambos, ya que estaba un poco morena.

**Fin Flash Back**

_-Mami, donde quiera que estés, no te preocupes, pase lo que pasé nunca me rendiré y jamás dejaré de sonreír._

Después de ducharse, regresó a la habitación y vio el vestido que le dejó Anne, era de color negro, con adornos en las mangas y en el cuello como si llevase una camisa debajo. Al ponérselo pudo observar que le llegaba por la rodilla. Se miró al espejo y el resultado no le desagradó del todo.

-Se ve muy bonita, ahora siéntese que voy a peinarla-dijo mientras le indicaba una silla.

Su pelo en lugar de quedar, encrespado, quedó sedoso, con grandes bucles castaños. Su peinado consistía en un lazo, a modo de diadema impedía que el pelo molestase en la cara.

-Ya está lista. Bien ahora tome esta capa, y baje, Hugo la está esperando para llevarla a la estación. Que tenga buen viaje.

-Gracias Anne- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Después de cruzar el pasillo, llegó a las escaleras, que acababan en el Hall. Mientras bajaba pudo observar que no solo estaba allí Hugo sino su madre y los gemelos.

-Ya está todo listo, cuando quieras nos vamos- informó Hugo-te espero en el coche.

-Te vamos a extrañar Mione-exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Mione?- preguntó Hermione un poco extrañada.

-¡Se puede saber que confianzas son esas con la señorita Sandler!

-No, si a mi no me importa, por ser vosotros o lo permito. Y en cuanto a ti-dijo señalando a la señora- sino me llamas Hermione, no te doy un abrazo.

-Está bien señorita Hermione-comentó mientras la abrazaba.

-_Está claro, el señorita no me lo sacaré hasta que me case- _ante este pensamiento se sonrojó un poco.

-Nosotros también queremos un abrazo-exclamó uno.

-Eso, eso, Mione. Yo también quiero.

-Está bien, venid aquí- les abrió los brazos y ambos le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Te vamos a extrañar- dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Eso mándanos una carta de vez en cuando-dijo el otro.

-Yo también los echaré de menos a todos. Adiós.

-Adiós y buen viaje- se despidieron los tres

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fuera se encontraba Hugo, esperándola para abrirle la puerta, a pesar del frío que hacía. Hermione se acomodó mejor su hermosa capa roja y se encaminó hacia el automóvil. La familia Sandler, era la única familia de sangre limpia que utilizaba algunos objetos _muggles _como por ejemplo el coche, aunque con algunas modificaciones claro. Una de ellas es que al igual que el Autobús Noctámbulo, no pueden verlo los muggles, y se adapta al medio en el que está.

-Adelante señorita-dijo el chico inclinándose y señalando con la mano a la castaña por donde entrar.

-Jaja, que chistoso, sabes que no me gusta-comentó Hermione un poco ofuscada.

-Y yo que pensé que La-Señorita-Soy-La-Primera-En-Todo-Sandler, le gustaría un trato conforme a su categoría.

-Parece que hoy desayunaste un ganso-comentó mientras se sacaba la capa para entrar al automóvil.

-Las sobras del que vos me dejasteis ayer.

-Tonto.

-Vos más por supuesto.

-Arg- comentó la castaña antes de dar un portazo.

Después de media hora de camino, llegaron a la estación. Hugo aparcó el coche y cuando Hermione se desabrochaba el cinturón y pensaba salir, el chico le preguntó:

-Su alteza no desea que le abra la puerta como se merece.

-No porque como ya te he dicho, por sino lo recuerdas, soy siempre la primera, por lo que primero me bajo yo-y sin más se bajó.

-¡Hermione! ¡Espera!-exclamó un Hugo todo agobiado, porque llevaba un gran baúl y un par de bolsas, mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de la dueña de ojos dorados.

-Coma ya te he dicho y repito por cuarta vez, yo voy siempre por…delante-esto último lo dijo en un murmullo, ya que vio como Lavender ingresaba en el andén 9¾, con Ron de la mano. _Ya he decidido no volver a pensar en ese…Weasley._

-Por fin te alcancé-comentó con la respiración entrecortada.

-Porque yo me dejé, que te quede clarito-comentó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Anda vamos a entrar. Por supuesto vos primero.

-Hugo, ya me canse, como me vuelvas a tratar de usted, te echó a las vías del tren.

-Como tú digas _señorita_- iba a seguir metiéndose con ella pero, al ver la mirada que le echó, se lo pensó mejor.

Cruzaron la barrera, que dio paso a un magnífico tren, el Expreso de Hogwarts. En el andén se encontraban familiares y amigos, que se fueron a despedir. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el tren, desde donde se asomaban a la ventana para saludar.

-Deja Hugo, ya subo yo el baúl.

-¿Estás segura?

-Tranquilo, ya lo he hecho todos estos años-contestó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, que tengas un buen viaje. Adiós- se despidió, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós- correspondió la castaña, toda colorada.

Cogió su baúl y cuando estaba a punto de internarse en el tren, se giró y le dedicó una última sonrisa. A pesar de que casi todos los alumnos estaban subidos, había siempre alguna excepción, como la de cierto rubio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Señora-llamó una empleada a través de la puerta.

-Pasa, ¿qué ocurre?

-Es el señor Malfoy, dice que tiene algo importante que tratar con usted.

-Hazlo pasar.

Al poco de retirarse la empleada, entró Lucius Malfoy con la cabeza alta y porte altanero.

-Buenos días Isabella. Estás tan guapa como siempre.

-Buenos días Lucius, tú estás igual que siempre-saludó mientras le indicaba que se sentase- ¿a qué se debe tu agradable visita?-preguntó burlonamente.

-Quería concretar algunos puntos de los que hablamos en el baile…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Mira ahí está Granger! Es decir, Sandler-comentó un moreno de piel.

Dicho comentario, ocasionó que un rubio platino girase rápidamente la cabeza, buscando a la castaña. La entró, pero no estaba sola, sino que estaba con un joven bastante guapo, que le llevaba el baúl. Cuando se estaban despidiendo, el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, lo que hizo que la susodicha se sonrojase.

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó un rubio malhumorado.

-Supongo que por el uniforme será el chofer-contestó alzando las cejas, _de eso es capaz de deducirlo un niño pequeño- _aunque ese beso, no fue de empleado-jefa.

-¡Cállate Blaise! A nosotros que nos importa con quién se enrolle la _sangre sucia _esa-escupió con asco.

-Sí, será mejor subir al tren. _Sino te importara, no te habrías puesto celoso._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione, estaba buscando un compartimento vacío, ya que sus amigos se habían quedado en Hogwarts, y Pansy y Nott, estarían con Malfoy, con quién no se quería encontrar. De repente, de un compartimento, salió una bruja rubia, a quién Hermione conocía bastante bien.

-¡Pansy!-gritó la castaña.

-Que susto me has dado-contestó agarrándose el pecho.

-Que exagerada eres.

-Bueno un poquito-contestó poniendo carita de niña buena.

-Yo mejor diría que bastante-comentó una voz proveniente del compartimento.

-¡Nott! –exclamó la castaña al reconocer la voz. Hermione dio un par de pasos, pero de repente se detuvo _¿y si se encuentra dentro? _

Pansy, observando la reacción de la chica, le dijo al oído:

-Estamos enfadados y no está con nosotros-le informó en un murmullo-¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

-Vale.

Durante el resto del viaje, lo pasaron hablando de varios temas, como estudios, deberes, pero también como los regalos que recibieron.

-Pues, Harry, me regaló un libro, que quería de transformaciones, Entresijos de las Transformaciones. Ginny, me regaló un portarretratos, hecho por ella, donde hay una foto en la que salimos ella, Harry y yo. Luna, un amuleto que me ayudará contra los _pluflies voladores, _no tengo ni idea que son. Mi abuela un montón de vestidos, productos de belleza y joyas. Y los vuestros, que ya los sabéis; un juego entero de ingredientes para pociones y una bonita capa roja, que llevó puesta.

-¿Le regalaste un juego entero de ingredientes?-preguntó Pansy con un tono de burla.

-Son ingredientes difíciles de conseguir. No como esa capa, que podría conseguir en cualquier tienda.

-No, tendría que ser de ropa, y ahí no la conseguirías ya que la encargué especialmente a mi modisto personal. Seguro, que en donde compraste esos ingredientes, no la había.

-Ya basta, no os dais cuenta que os estáis peleando por una tontería.

-Es cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿por qué te llaman por tu apellido y no por tu nombre?

-Porque este nombre lo han llevado mi padre y mi abuelo, mortífagos. Y como no quiero ser como ellos no quiero que me llamen igual.

-¿A tu padre y a tu abuelo les llamaban Theodore?-Nott asintió- entonces ¿por qué no dejas su nombre y su apellido y te buscas otro nombre?

-Claro, como Theo-comentó encantada la rubia.

-Pues decidido a partir de hoy te llamaremos Theo.

El moreno, sin poder negarse suspiró resignado.

-Cambiando de nuevo de tema, ¿Cuándo publicarán los periódicos, que eres una Sandler?-preguntó la rubia.

-Mañana-suspiró-saldrá en la portada con todo lo referente al baile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tan pronto llegó el tren al pueblo de Hogsmeade, se montaron en un carruaje y se metieron dentro del castillo, ya que el frío que hacía, era el principal culpable. El suelo estaba nevado, ya había anochecido y soplaba una gran ráfaga de aire frío.

-Que frío hace-comentó Pansy mientras se soplaba las manos.

-¿Para que te sacas los guantes?-preguntó Nott divertido, ya que conocía la repuesta.

-Porque los que tenía los llevaba la mugrosa sin cerebro de Cottle.

-¿Solo por eso?-preguntó incrédula Hermione-que más da que los lleve puestos, además así pasas frío.

-Hermione-gritó un chico de gafas, desde lo alto de la escalera.

-Harry, Ginny-gritó la castaña, mientras se fundían en un abrazo.

-Valla, que tenemos aquí. El _trío dorado _o mejor dicho lo que queda del. Aunque veo que no perdéis el tiempo, cambiasteis un _pobretón_ por otro-comentó remarcando ciertas palabras con altanería.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-comentó Nott.

-Que pasa, el remordimiento te afecta-comentó Blaise.

-Mira, para tener remordimientos, _tendría_ que haber hecho algo malo.

-Es cierto, _no_ hiciste nada-comentó ahora el rubio.

-La culpa no es suya, si estás ciego es problema tuyo-contestó Hermione.

-Yo no estoy ciego.

-Entonces es que mirabas sin ver.

-Malfoy lárgate-dijo con voz amenazante Harry.

-Será mejor, estar rodeado de tanto _traidor_ me da arcadas-dijo mientras se marchaba, pero antes de desaparecer tras un pasillo se giró – ah, y _sangre sucia_, me pagarás haberte burlado de mí todos estos años.

-Sabes Malfoy, cuando soy buena, soy buena. Cuando soy mala, soy mejor (Mae West)-comentó Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de marcharse, del lugar, salió de detrás de las escaleras cierto pelirrojo escondido. Con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza, ocasionadas por la conversación que acaba de escuchar. _¿Qué es lo que Nott no le hizo a Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione con eso? ¿Qué tendría que haber visto Malfoy? ¿Por qué les llama traidores en general? ¿Y por qué tiene tanto resentimiento con Hermione si ella durante estos años solo se ha defendido de sus ataques, nunca se ha burlado así porque sí?_

-Ronnie, te estaba buscando-comentó una alegre Lavender, ya que tanto a ella como a Ron les habían pasado las verrugas y los sarpullidos.

-_Ya debió de haberle contado a sus amigas lo estupendamente bien que se lo pasó en mi casa con mi familia estas Navidades. _Pues ya me has encontrado. _Desgraciadamente._

_-_Ven, vámonos a cambiar, ya que pronto será la cena.

-¿Y qué problema tiene esta ropa?-preguntó un poco irritado por el comportamiento de su novia.

-Pues que ya la ha visto la gente y que o vamos del todo combinados.

Ron resoplando, subió a su cuarto resignado, a cambiarse de ropa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la sala común de Gryffindor:

-Hermione, lo que me has contado en la carta no ha sido del todo muy revelador-comentó la pelirroja.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la castaña un poco nerviosa.

-¿Pasó algo en el tren? ¿Qué te dijo _exactamente_ Malfoy? ¿Por qué se enfadaron Parkison y Nott con el hurón?

Hermione, que había omitido ciertos detalles en su carta, no tuvo más remedio que contarles todo, lo de la "visita" de Ron al compartimento y su castigo, lo que ocurrió después con Malfoy, el baile y todas sus conversaciones, y también les habló de Hugo.

Tanto Harry como Ginny, después de la conversación estaban sorprendidos. Hermione pensaban que al acabar iban a ponerse a gritarle por haberse besado con Malfoy, pero se equivocó. La situación era tan rara que tardaron un rato en asimilarlo todo. La primera en reaccionar fue Ginny.

-¿Y besa tan bien como dicen?-la pregunta hizo que Harry y Hermione se pusiesen colorados.

-Ginny- le recriminó el pelinegro a su novia.

-Era por culturizarme.

-Sí, besa muy bien.

-Hermione-volvió a recriminar Harry.

-Entonces los rumores de Draco-rey-del-sexo-Malfoy son ciertos.

-Tanto no sé-contestó la castaña, aún con un ligero sonrojo.

Harry que estaba siendo ignorado por las chicas, las miraba incrédulo. _Están hablando de Malfoy, del hurón Malfoy, no Draco-rey-del no sé qué y si aún fuera poco, están poniéndolo por las nubes, el mundo se ha vuelto loco. Ahora solo falta que entre por la puerta de la casa común, un grupo de chifladas vestidas a juego dando volteretas, con pompones en la mano, alabando a Malfoy por lo bueno que era en la cama._

Como todo el mundo sabe, Harry en adivinación, había sacado en el último examen un "Supera las Expectativas", _ya que no había visto demasiados detalles de su muerte, _palabras dichas por la profesora Sybill Trelawney. Cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala común apareció un grupo de chifladas, con su ex-mejor-amigo, vestidos del mismo color, con unos pompones y hablando de Draco Malfoy.

Harry se había puesto de repente pálido, empezaba a sudar y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Las chicas a pesar de estar centradas en su conversación se dieron cuenta del estado en el que estaba.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?-preguntaron preocupadas las dos chicas.

-Eh, sí, mejor me voy a acostarme, antes de que me ponga unas enormes gafas, me vista con chales y vestidos con lentejuelas y le vaya prediciendo la muerte a todo aquel con el que me encuentre.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas extrañadas por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero prefirieron dejarlo irse a descansar, mientras ellas bajaban a cenar.

Cuando Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor, todo se quedó en silencio, para después los alumnos comenzasen a cuchichear. Ginny miró extrañada a su amiga, ya que lo único de lo que podrían estar murmurando era sobre el baile, pero le había dicho que hasta mañana no saldría ninguna información sobre la identidad de la heredera de los Sandler. La cena pasó sin graves consecuencias. Se levantaron de la mesa y salieron.

-Hola Hermione, hola Ginny, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?-preguntó Neville, que venía detrás de ellas.

-Bien-comentó la castaña-mañana seguro que te enteraras como fueron.

-¿Y eso?

-Es una sorpresa-le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

-Yo, todo lo bien que se puede estando aquí.

-Ya seguro-comentó burlonamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada pícara-estar con tu _novio, _prácticamente solos, es una gran tortura.

Ante el comentario Ginny se había puesto roja, tal que parecía querer superar el rojo de su pelo.

-Y yo que creía que los pobretones no sabían de moda y mira- dijo señalando a Ginny con el dedo- su cara a juego con su pelo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó Hermione de malas maneras.

-Esas no son maneras, sabelotodo. MI nombre es Cottle.

-_Esta es de quién habló Pansy-_recordó la castaña- ¿querías algo?

-Sí, que no te acerques a mi Draquito. Todo el mundo sabe que intentas cazarlo.

-¿Tu Draquito?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, para después intercambiarse miradas y echarse a reír-¿qué os hace tanta gracia?

-¿Eso era todo?-la chica asintió- pues tranquila que no me acercaré a él…-Cottle y sus amigas sonrieron, creyendo que Hermione había aceptado porque les tenía miedo-…a menos que él se acerque a _mí-_contestó remarcando la última palabra_._

-Aléjate de él sino quieres problemas-amenazó una de las amigas de Cottle.

-Primero yo no tengo nada con el hurón ese, segundo el que se me acerca es él a mí no yo a él y tercero como vuelvas a amenazarme le bajo puntos a tu casa-comentó victoriosamente mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¿Quién te crees qué eres estúpida sangre sucia?-al escuchar eso último la castaña se paró en seco.

-_No volveré a dejar que nadie me pisoteé, te lo prometo abuela._ Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, por insultar a un prefecto.

-Arg, está me las pagas estúpida-dijo Cottle, mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Cottle le agarró los pelos a la castaña, Ginny iba a intervenir pero, una de sus amigas lo impidió. Hermione no se quedó quieta y le arañó la cara, lo que ocasionó le soltase el pelo. Así que aprovechó para coger su varita.

-Suéltala-gritó Hermione a la amiga de Cottle, que soltó a Ginny.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Draquito-gritó Cottle- esa estúpida sangre sucia…

-Escúchame bien Bárbara, como vuelvas a llamarla sangre sucia te las verás conmigo, yo solo tengo el derecho de llamarla así. ¿T e quedó claro?

-Sí.

-Ahora dime que pasó.

-Pues que _esta _me restó puntos injustamente y aún por encima se metió conmigo.

-¿Crees qué me voy a creer eso? Por favor hay que tener más imaginación, la prefecta prefecta, jamás restaría puntos injustamente. Así que, ¿a qué se debió sabelotodo?-preguntó mirando a Hermione.

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que mantener un diálogo de besugos-sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Menos mal que los Gryffindors son valientes-comentó mordazmente.

-Sí, lo son porque como se esperase por vosotros, sería el fin del mundo. Ah-hizo como si se acordase de una cosa y se dio la vuelta- dile a tu novia o lo que sea que si se vuelve a meter conmigo se arrepentirá.

-Mi novia o lo que sea es mejor que tú, sangre sucia-comentó en voz alta mientras la castaña se iba, seguida de sus amigos.

-Draquito, ¿en realidad piensas eso de mí?-preguntó muy emocionada.

-Por supuesto que no.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco iba por un pasillo en dirección a su sala común cuando se cruzó con Pansy y Nott. Ellos iban por delate de él, de modo que no se dieron de cuenta. Los iban riendo y hablando muy animadamente. Lo que le hizo enfurecer.

-Apartad traidores-gruño el rubio, golpeando el moreno en el hombro al pasar.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-inquirió el afectado.

-Tú eres mi problema-comentó dándose media vuelta.

-No yo no soy tu problema, el problema eres tú. Sino te diste de cuenta quién era Hermione, fue culpa tuya, no nuestra. A demás deberías de estar alegre de saber que _ella_ está bajo el mismo techo-contestó, mientras pasaba a su lado sin golpearle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡¡Hola!! Después de todo lo que quería ver Draco a Hermione y al final vence el orgullo, hombre tenía que ser ;)

¿Quién ganará el partido?

¿Amor u orgullo?

Gracias por leer mi fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Namine1993:**

Hola!! Q tal? La verdad es que se pasó 1 poco con Hermione. Creo nuestra castañita debería volver a darle un buen golpe como en 3º ya verías como se le saca la tontería(consejo de mi abuelo). En este cap, creo que se le pasó por la cabeza cualquier cosa menos recuperarla, a ver si lo que le dijo Nott sirvió de algo.

Bss y cuídat mucho.

**JohannarDRhr:**

Hola!! Q tal? Me alegra que te encante, eso significa que por lo menos es leíble jeje. Lo continué lo más pronto posible. 1 besazo y cuídat.

**Lupinablack:**

Hola!! Q tal? Cuantos más lectores mejor jeje. Gracias por lo de que mi fic está genial, levanta bastante la moral . me alegra que te guste la trama y el resto… jiji. Nott está bien, pero si se hay que conformar con Draco se conforma(Inner: no hables por ti).

Bss y cuídat y gracias por la inspiración, a ver si me viene mucha jeje sino manda más.

**ASUKA02:**

Hola!! Q tal? Que fuerte!! Tanto te gustó mi fic, que way, cuanto me alegra (Inner: tú te alegras por todo en general. Yo: mentirosa ¬¬).

Gracias por la aportación de imaginación, bss y cuídat mucho.

**karyn1:**

Hola!! Q tal? Jeje a ver si por tu subirlo a tus alertas después te aparece en el orde:Atención Aleta Roja. Me alegro que te guste mi fic jeje.

Como soy muy cotilla en cuanto me llegó tu review, entre en tu bio y me empecé a leer la traducción que hiciste **For Old Times' Sake**, jeje ya te contaré.

Bss y cuídat.

**maylin93:**

Hola!! Q tal? Creo que es la 1º vez que dejo a alguien sin palabras jeje, siempre he sido un poco egoísta, pero esto es mucho jeje.

La continuo jeje aunque nadie la lea ni nada pienso acabarla ya que me parece muy ma que la gente empiece 1 fic y no lo acabe.

Bss y cuídat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	10. ¿Hermione Sandler?

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-Apartad traidores-gruño el rubio, golpeando el moreno en el hombro al pasar._

_-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-inquirió el afectado._

_-Tú eres mi problema-comentó dándose media vuelta._

_-No yo no soy tu problema, el problema eres tú. Sino te diste de cuenta quién era Hermione, fue culpa tuya, no nuestra. A demás deberías de estar alegre de saber que ella está bajo el mismo techo-contestó, mientras pasaba a su lado sin golpearle._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de eso, entró en su sala común, y Cottle se le abalanzó encima.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? – preguntó el rubio con furia contenida.

-Draquito, ya me he enterado que ya no tienes nada con esa caniche de Parkinson, por eso he pensado, que ahora tú y yo, podemos pasarlo muy bien-comentó mientras jugaba con su corbata.

-Yo nunca he tenido nada con Parkinson.

-Entonces eso facilita las cosas-murmuró a su oído.

-Sabes Bárbara…-murmuró a su oído.

-Hmp.

-Jamás tendría nada contigo-dijo dando media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

-Es por la _sangre sucia_, ¿verdad?-Draco se tenso, pero no dio media vuelta.

-¿Y si fuese así? ¿Qué pasaría?-preguntó mientras se metía en su cuarto.

-Estúpida, cuanto te odio._ Esta me la pagas asquerosa._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó como de costumbre, bastante temprano. Al contrario de otros días, le costó mucho trabajo meterse en la ducha y es que, hoy sería cuando _El Profeta_ y _Corazón de Bruja, _publicarían con todo lujo de detalles el baile de Navidad dado por la familia Sandler, para presentar en sociedad la futura heredera.

_Hablaran de mi vida en Hogwarts tanto académica como sentimental…arg estoy viendo ya lo que escribirá la estúpida de Rita __Skeeter: "la señorita Sandler, desde que entró a Hogwarts, ha intentado buscar un buen partido. Primero fue con Víctor Krum, pero debido a la distancia no fue posible. Después lo intentó con su amigo Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió, que claro para ella era algo más que un simple apoyó, pero no pudo ser debido a que su amiga Ginny Weasley, se lo robó. Posteriormente con Ronald Weasley, el otro integrante del Trío Dorado, pero que tampoco se dio, porque el está saliendo con la maravillosa y guapísima de Lavender Brown (sí vamos todo verdades…)." Por supuesto después comenzará a hablar del baile y comenzará por criticar mi vestido:" la señorita, eligió un vestido muy elegante, de color negro, pero como se trataba de su presentación no debió de escogerlo. Su peinado era demasiado sencillo, al igual que las joyas elegidas." Y después vendrá la parte en donde hablará de…ahhhhhh, donde hablará de mi baile principal con nada más y nada menos que con…Malfoy. Ya sabía yo que hoy no iba a ser mi día, pero después de que inventé todas las chicas me odiarán y tal y como es Skeeter, será mi fin._

Hermione iba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio de cuenta que delante de ella había una armadura hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Perfecto, ¿qué me puede pasar?

-Hay que tener poca imaginación. Mira, podría haber una inundación, un terremoto, que hubiese una glaciación, pero en tu caso creo que se adelantasen los exámenes sería mucho peor-comentó una voz masculina, mientras le tendía una mano.

-Nott-exclamó la castaña con melancolía.

-Ahora soy Nott, y yo que ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de ser Theo-dijo divertido, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tranquilo Theo, que yo te lo recordaré siempre que quieras.

-Gracias Pansy, que buen amiga eres- respondió irónico.

-Por cierto, ¿en qué estabas pensando antes de darte el golpe?-preguntó el moreno intrigado.

-En lo que dirán de mí en el periódico y esa revistucha-comentó indignada.

-Hermione, creo que o te das de cuenta, que si tardaron tanto en publicarlo fue por tu abuela.

-Es cierto-comentó mientras se daba un golpe en la frente- claro y también debió de pasar su censura-suspiró más calmada.

-Pues claro, que pensabas, ¿qué tu abuela iba a dejar que se dijese por ahí cualquier cosa de ti?-preguntó la rubia inocentemente. Pero al ver la cara de la castaña supo, que ni por la cabeza le había pasado pensar en ella.

-Menuda nieta estás hecha-el comentario del moreno generó que los tres se echasen a reír.

-Bueno y ahora, vamos, que Hermione se tiene que someter a un grave juicio.

-Que gracioso te has hecho de repente Theo-comentó con sarcasmo- si ya pareces un payaso de circo y todo.

-Aunque todavía le falta una cosa-comentó la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿El qué?-preguntó intrigado.

-Pues la nariz-comentó como si fuese obvio, ocasionando que los tres se echasen a reír.

Cerca del Gran Comedor, se empezó a escuchar, un gran barullo, ocasionado por cientos de estudiantes al hablar. Pero todo ese ruido cesó cuando Hermione entró, _estaban hablando de mí, perfecto_. Theo y Pansy, se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin en total silencio, con la cabeza alta y con mirada intimidadora, mientras algunos los miraban. En cambio Hermione, iba con la cabeza gacha y con mirada fija en el suelo, mientras era el centro de todas las miradas.

-Tranquila- la intentó tranquilizar Pansy.

-Ya sabes donde estamos-la animó el moreno.

_¿Se puede saber por qué me miran todos? _Pues por ser quién eres, ¿qué esperabas? _No sé, pero no esta situación, están todos centrados en mí. _Y no olvides decir, que hasta se callaron por ver tu reacción. Aunque seguro que se llevan un chasco. _¿Por qué lo dices? _Pues porque seguramente estaban esperando ver a la heredera de los Sandler, y solo están viendo una bruja asustada que agacha su cabeza. _No estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de todas las miradas. _Algún día tendrás que acostumbrarte, ¿no crees? Este es tan buen comienzo como cualquier otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Se puede saber que coño le pasa a Hermione. _¿Qué Hermione?_ Dije Granger. Parece un perro asustado con la cola entre sus piernas. _Está asustada, es normal. _Se la van a merendar, como no espabile un poco. _No cuenta con el apoyo de ninguno de sus amigos. ¡_Que raro! San Potter, no está para defender a los indefensos y desvalidos. _Sí si, que gracioso. ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo? _¿Por qué? _Tal vez porque sientes algo por ella. _Sí, asco. _De verdad, como payaso seguro que triunfabas. _Déjame en paz._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Jaja. ¡Que patética que es!-exclamó una Slytherin, que daba la casualidad que era amiga de Cottle.

-¿Tú que opinas Bárbara?-le preguntó otra.

-Que _Corazón De Bruja_, cada día gasta peores bromas.

-¿Por qué opinas eso?

-Muy sencillo, primero: si fuese tan gran baile como anuncia la revista, no crees que nos hubiésemos enterado antes. Segundo: estaríamos invitadas. Tercero: no tiene pinta ninguna de ser la heredera Sandler, es de lo más vulgar. Y cuarto: como iba a bailar con ella, mi querido Draquito-comentó mientras se daba aires de grandeza.

-Pues estás muy equivocada-resopló una chica mientras se sentaba.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás, Parkinson?

-Lo sé, y de primera mano, ya que yo, estaba en dicho baile. La verdad, fue más grandioso de lo que dice la revista y Hermione estuvo fabulosa, como una verdadera Sandler.

-¿Y crees que me voy a tragar esa trola?-preguntó enfadada Cottle.

-Sino me crees, pregúntale a Draco.

Y acto seguido giró rápidamente la cabeza hacía el eludido, que no se había enterado de nada, ya que estaba muy concentrado mientras observaba a la Gryffindor. Bárbara, viendo que el rubio no le daba ni la hora, le puso una mano delante de los ojos. Draco que no se esperaba nada parecido, dio un respingo.

-¿Qué coño quieres?-preguntó de mala manera el rubio.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice _Corazón De Bruja_?

-No leo esas tonterías.

-Draquito, lo único que necesito, es que le digas a esta-señaló a Pansy, mientras ponía cara de asco- que ni fuiste al baile de los Sandler, que Granger no es la heredera y que tú no bailaste con ella.

-Tanto Parkinson como yo estuvimos en ese baile, Granger es la heredera y baile con ella. ¿Contenta? Ahora déjame en paz.

Pansy, en lugar de tener una sonrisa de superioridad, dedicada a Cottle, tenía una mueca congelada, ya que Draco la había llamado Parkinson. Sabía que no le iba perdonar fácilmente el ocultarle la identidad de Hermione, pero que la tratara por el apellido era mucho. Se esperaba que la ignorase o se metiese con ella y Theo, pero no esa reacción. La cual le dolía mucho, ya que el rubio para ella era como un hermano, al que quería mucho. Se conocían desde pequeños y tenían una buena relación, pero ya no. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, cuando sintió la mano de Theo, le agarraba la suya brindándole su apoyo. Pansy agradecida le regaló una sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Harry, Harry, ¡Harry!-chilló desesperada una pelirroja.

-Ginny, ¿qué ocurre?-la chica, sin pensárselo lo agarró por la manga y tiró de él- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Hoy es cuando se publica la identidad de Hermione. Y justo hoy, es cuando la dejamos sola-murmuró apenada la pelirroja.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que alcanzarla-y se echaron a correr hacía el Gran Comedor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_¡Está bien! Soy una Sandler, así que… a lucir las clases del verano._

Levantó la cabeza, puso hombros derechos y con cara de póker y una mirada desafiante, comenzó a andar, moviendo las caderas. Llegó a su mesa y con suma elegancia se sentó.

Sus compañeros de mesa estaban impresionados por los modales que acababa de presentar, pero aún más por su refinamiento a la hora de comer. Así, estaban los que la conocían, ni que decir de las otras casas, todos alucinados. Las únicas personas que no estaban impresionadas, eran algunos de sus profesores y Draco Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De repente las puertas se abrieron, lo que provocó, que los alumnos despertasen de su ensoñación. Harry y Ginny, buscaron rápidamente a Hermione y se sentaron a su lado. La castaña había acabado y se había puesto a leer _El Profeta._

_-_Hermione, ¿qué tal?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar, leyendo semejante basura.

-A ver, déjamelo ver-pidió la pelirroja.

-Todo tuyo.

_**La heredera Sandler**_

_El 25 de diciembre se realizó en la mansión Sandler, el tan esperado baile de presentación de la heredera de la familia. Dicho evento destacó por reunir a las personas más importantes, no solo de Inglaterra sino de Francia y Estados Unidos._

_La nieta de Isabella Sandler, para sorpresa de todos no es más ni menos que Hermione Granger. Para quién no lo haya oído hablar de ella, es amiga de Harry Potter y actualmente se encuentra cursando su sexto año. Es prefecta y tiene las mejores calificaciones de su curso._

_Como es costumbre, en este tipo de bailes, la heredera, en este caso, recibe varias invitaciones para abrir el baile. Normalmente, el elegido después de unos años se acaba prometiendo, al acabar sus estudios mágicos._

_Este año el afortunado fue Draco Malfoy, quién en Hogwarts ha tenido una enemistad con la señorita Sandler, al igual que sus amigos. Pero como podemos observar en la fotografía, se intercambiaron confidencias y alguna que otra sonrisa. Al acabar la primera pieza, salieron a tomar el aire al balcón._

_Algunos invitados al evento fueron…._

-¡Basura!-comentó la castaña.

-Hermione, la foto es…-preguntó tímidamente Ginny.

-Sí, es de verdad.

-No me puedo creer que bailases con Malfoy-dijo Harry enfadado.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciese? Me amenazó con montarme un escándalo-respondió enfadada.

-Aquí pone, que acabareis prometidos-comentó con rin tintín el pelinegro.

-Pone que normalmente, pero a pesar de que no soy hija de muggles, Malfoy y yo nos odiamos-dijo con tristeza, más para sí que para sus amigos.

-Bueno se hace tarde, será mejor irnos las clases empezaran dentro de poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El resto del día fue agotador, no solo para Hermione sino también para sus amigos, ya que a cada poco aparecía preguntándoles si era cierto lo que comentaban. El problema no era contestar a sus preguntas, que muchas veces se daban en clase, sino la reacción de algunas personas, sobretodo Slytherins que no asistieron al evento. Un ejemplo, fue al terminar todas las clases, cuando Cottle y sus amigas se acercaron a Hermione que en ese momento estaba hablando con Pansy.

-Asquerosa _sangre sucia, _¿es cierto esas chorradas de las que hablan los periódicos?-preguntó alzando la voz Cottle, llamando la atención de los alumnos que se encontraban alrededor.

-¿Te refieres a mí?-preguntó Hermione señalándose.

-¿Ves alguna más por aquí?-dijo mientras miraba alrededor.

-Para que quieres que te responda si ya dices que soy una sangre sucia-comentó divertida.

-Estúpida, deja de hacerte la interesante y ¡contesta!-Cottle empezaba a enfadarse.

-Ella no se hace la interesante, como otras-comentó mientras miraba de reojo a la Slytherin.

-Tú no te metas Parkinson. Ahora que no tienes a _mi _Draquito para defenderte, cuida tus modales, porque sino te puede ir muy mal-amenazó una amiga.

-¿Creéis qué os tengo miedo?-preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Pues deberías.

-Mira, a mí nadie me amenaza-dijo ya cansada la rubia.

-Por cierto Cottle, ¿eso es a lo que venías?-preguntó la castaña.

-No, lo que quiero es que me expliques es qué hacía _mi_ Draquito bailando contigo-exigió mientras marcaba bien la palabra mi.

-No crees que eso se lo deberías preguntar a tu Draquito-aconsejó maliciosamente.

-No dejaré que te acerques a él.

-Ah, por eso no te preocupes, es _él_ el que se me acerca.

-Eso no es cierto- y acto seguido ella y sus amigas las estaban apuntando con sus varitas.

Pansy y Hermione, cogieron rápidamente sus varitas, pero antes de lanzar ningún hechizo se escuchó:

-¡Apartaos! Sino os apartáis os la veréis conmigo.

Acto seguido la gente se empezó a dispersar, para dejar paso al Príncipe de Slytherin y a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Blaise al ver a las chicas apuntándose con sus varitas.

-Nada que esta-apuntó a Pansy- y la asquerosa sangre sucia, se pusieron chulas pensábamos darles una lección-explicó Any una amiga de Cottle.

-Un gran error eso de pensar-comentó lo suficiente alto Pansy a Hermione.

-Granger, la prefecta perfecta, saltándose las normas, esto si que es para recordar-dijo el rubio acercándose a ella.

-Ves Cottle, es él el que se acerca a mí-comentó la castaña-ahora si me disculpas o sino también, me voy-cogió del brazo a Pansy y se fueron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Jaja, viste la cara de Draco, cuando le dijiste eso a Cottle. Fue genial, aunque lo enfadaste.

-Pansy, no le tengo ningún miedo.

-Hermione, cuando se enfada, es peligroso-dijo preocupada su amiga.

-Soy una Gryffindor, se supone que somos valientes.

-Valientes, no temerarios.

-Anda vamos a cenar.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Tú la viste Darquito?-preguntó incrédula Cottle.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así. Y no te vuelvas a acercar. Vámonos- le dijo a Blaise.

Tanto Draco, como Cottle, tenían algo en común, y es que se querían vengar de Hermione. El rubio porque aún le reprochaba que no le hubiese dicho quién era en realidad. Cottle, porque la castaña se había burlado de ella y le quería robar "su" Draquito. Pero la Slytherin no se iba a conformar solo con la castaña, sino que también tenía en su punto de mira a una rubia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Es anoche Hermione tenía ronda, desde que se había peleado con Ron, por culpa de Lavender, no había vuelto a tener ninguna con él. Siempre hacía lo posible por cambiarse con otro prefecto de otra casa. Hoy le tocaba con un prefecto de Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, un rubio de ojos negros y piel blanca. A pesar de ser un sangre pura, no tenía ningún prejuicio con ello. Era muy trabajador y a la castaña le caía bastante bien.

-Hola Ernie, ¿llevas mucho esperando?-preguntó amablemente la castaña.

-La verdad es que no, acabo de llegar, ¿qué tal todo?

-La verdad es que hoy estoy un poco cansada.

-Yo en tu lugar estaría agotadísimo.

Y así siguieron hablando de las clases los exámenes hasta que un pasillo se escucharon unos ruidos. Fueron a ver y llegaron al final donde se dividía en dos. Por lo que cada uno se fue por un lado. Hermione por la derecha y por la izquierda Ernie.

La castaña iba a paso apurado, pero aún así no conseguía llegar hasta el causante del ruido. Llego a otro pasillo que se dividía en dos, por lo que decidió regresar, ya era casi imposible saber a donde iría, ya que ese camino no conducía a ninguna casa. Se dio la vuelta, pero se petrificada al ver quién estaba detrás suyo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Pansy, no soy tonto, me puedes explicar que ocurrió.

-¡Te he dicho que nada!-gritó la rubia.

-Sino no me lo cuentas le preguntaré a él o mejor a su novia a ver que le parece.

-Vale pero aquí no, vamos a la sala común.

Llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, dijeron la contraseña y entraron, se sentaron delante de la chimenea. Pansy suspiró.

-A ver, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?-preguntó resignada.

-Pues lo que estabas haciendo con Weasley, en aquella aula antes de que yo entrase.

-Bien, pero antes te explicaré porqué estaba allí.

**Flash Back:**

Una rubia salía del Gran Comedor, y se dirigía a su sala común cuando escuchó unas voces, que salían de una aula. Se acercó y pudo escuchar:

-Dentro de diez minutos, cuando algún Gryffindor pase por delante de la estatua de El Caballero Plateado, le caerá una poción que hará que su piel cambie de color y con una solo gota basta, por lo que si alguien con la poción toca a otra…

-Jaja, ahora nos las van a pagar.

-Bien, ahora vámonos, antes de que nos echen la culpa.

Antes de que salieran se escondió, cuando se fueron se acercó donde estaba colocada la broma. De pronto escuchó unos pasos, y vio que se trataba de Ron Weasley_, jaja ahora pagará por el daño que le causó a Hermione. _

-Parkinson te he visto-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-_Mierda, ahora si cae en la trampa seguro que me echa la culpa._

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venia a avisarte, de que han puesto por esta zona una broma.

-¿A mí?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Vamos, he visto pasar un Gryffindor-comentó una voz lejana.

-_Lo que me faltaba. _Weasley, tenemos que escondernos.

Sin esperar respuesta, le cogió de la mano y se escondieron dentro de un aula. Pero escucharon como iban a abrir la puerta por lo que escondieron en un armario.

Pansy, que desde Draco, se enfadó con ella y Theo, está en la mira de todos los de su casa, por lo que no se podía exponer, ya que se vengarían. _Si me encuentran ayudando a un Gryffindor, no me tendrán piedad, seguro que el castigo sería bastante grande, ya que le debo algunas, a bastante gente, que no tendrían reparos en hacerme la vida imposible._

La rubia estaba tan preocupada en que no los escucharon, que no se dio cuenta en como se encontraban ella y el pelirrojo. Pero él sí. Podía sentir perfectamente la respiración de la chica en su cuello, al igual que sus pechos. Lo que hizo que se sonrojase.

Cuando se dejaron de escuchar las voces de los Slytherins, Pansy suspiró aliviada. Giró su cabeza hacia delante, donde se encontraba el pelirrojo sonrojado. Pansy que hasta entonces no se había dado cuanta de la situación. Se sorprendió, y como un acto reflejo empujo al chico, pero como estaba con la espalda en la pared no pudo retroceder. Por lo que la rubia por la fuerza utilizada, salió empujada para atrás. Pero Ron debido a que había desarrollado sus reflejos jugando al Quidditch, la agarró por la cintura, pero eso no pudo evitar que se cayesen al suelo.

Pansy que se esperaba un fuerte golpe, abrió los ojos y se encontró con otros azules. Debido a la situación, ya que se encontraba encima del pelirrojo, se sonrojó. No sabía porqué pero de repente al ver esos ojos, y esa cara tan angelical, como si nunca hubiese roto un plato, le dio unas enormes ganas de besarlo, cosa que hizo.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Apenas fue un leve roce, ya que alguien nos interrumpió-dijo con un tono de reproche.

-Yo que te venía a avisar de la broma-comentó divertido por la reacción de su amiga.

-Pues para que lo sepas yo ya estaba informada de la broma.

-Ah, pues para otra no te digo nada y dejo que hagas cosas indecentes con…-pero no pudo continuar ya que a rubia le tapó la boca.

-Shh, no lo vuelvas a mencionar.

-Jaja, claro, menos mal que fui yo el que entró. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si no fuese así?

-¿Qué insinuas?

-Solo preguntaba. Bueno, es tarde, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. _¿Qué hubiese sucedido si no fuese así? Ni yo misma lo sé. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntarle nada, me fui sin siquiera despedirme. Me daba tanta vergüenza. En fin… lo mejor será ir a dormir._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola!! Estos días estuve liada, bueno aún estoy, pero ya lo compensaré.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**karyn1:**

Hola!!Q tal? Leí la traducción y como ya t dije me dejaste varias incógnitas, pero me gustó, q bien q ya qda poco. Empecé a leer tu fic largo, pero poco leí, ya que ando algo liada.

Bss y cdt.

**maylin93:**

Hola!! Q tal? Me alegra q t gustase la actitud q tuvo Hermione, y tiene razón, ya sufrió bastante.

Bss y cdt.

**Andreaeb182:**

Hola!! Q tal? La chica q nunca se entera cuando actualizo jeje, te voy a llamar así.

Draco a este paso…. Pero bueno siempre qdo yo jeje. Ron a ver si espabila 1 poco, y a ver si encuentra esa otra chica, o a lo mejor ya la encontró.

Theo (ahora hay más confianza) te lo dejo pa ti.

Bss y cdt.

**Blakikabla:**

Hola!! Q tal? Jeje, aunque no lo parezca suelo actualizar antes, solo q d esta vez stuve un poco liada, pero bueno… Pues si q t debio gustar para acostart tarde si nunca lo haces.

Bss y cdt.

**Liale**:

Hola!! Q tal? La verdad es que en este cap se junto bastante con Pansy, y con Theo se lleva bastante bien asiq…. Jeje, gracias x el review

Bss y cdt

**Lupinablack:**

Hola!! Q tal? Tu pidiendom 1 nuevo cap y yo tardando tanto, q mala soy jeje (solo 1 poco).

Draco aún no sufrió del todo… y Ron también le falta 1 poco más…( a sufrir todos)

Cottle aunque aún no sufrió mucho, ahora, ya veras…

Bss y cdt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	11. Me haces daño

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-Jaja, claro, menos mal que fui yo el que entró. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si no fuese así?_

_-¿Qué insinúas?_

_-Solo preguntaba. Bueno, es tarde, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches. _¿Qué hubiese sucedido si no fuese así? Ni yo misma lo sé. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntarle nada, me fui sin siquiera despedirme. Me daba tanta vergüenza. En fin… lo mejor será ir a dormir.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-¡Hola Hermione!-saludó el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

-Buenos días, Ernie-saludó con una sonrisa- ¿vas a la reunión?

-Sí. ¿Tienes idea del motivo? Llevo pensándolo todo el desayuno. Normalmente, la próxima reunión no tocaría hasta febrero, ¡aún estamos a principios de enero! Seguro que ocurrió algo malo, seguramente-susurró bajando la voz para que solo ella lo escuchase- tenga que ver con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-No te preocupes, seguramente tenga que ver con que vigilemos mejor a los de primero, últimamente están muy revolucionados-comentó mientras recordaba como le habían tirado tinta por encima o como hicieron para que lloviese en la sala común o como tiñeron de rosa a la _señora Norris._

Entraron en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, era bastante austero, no tenía los estantes llenos de pociones ni animalejos, ni lleno de telares y paños, con incienso, tenía lo necesario; en el centro gran escritorio a juego con su silla, al lado izquierdo tenía un gran ventana que le daba vida al lugar. Por las paredes había algunos estantes con libros y pergaminos, todo bien ordenado. Y para la ocasión alrededor de la mesa había sillas para los prefectos.

Se sentaron, por supuesto la castaña lejos del pelirrojo. Miraron a sus compañeros, bueno, no a todos ya que aún faltaban los Slytherins. _Falta un minuto_ vio Hermione en su reloj. Tan pronto lo pensó tocaron a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entraron.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos, les informaré del porqué de esta reunión-observó de uno en uno a sus alumnos y cuando vio a Hermione se detuvo- me he enterado de que algunos de vosotros habéis cambiado de pareja, para las rondas.

Hermione que seguía con la cabeza gacha, notaba su mirada fija en ella.

-Esto ha sido comentado al profesor Dumbledore, a quién se le ocurrió la idea de ir rotando de compañero para así unir lazos entre las cuatro casas. Las parejas se sortearan. A la hora de la comida les será informadas sus respectivas parejas, que ya digo duraran un mes y no habrá posibilidad de cambio- recalcó mirando a los Slytherins.

El otro asunto por el que están aquí es que debido a las múltiples peticiones, se celebrará un baile de disfraces el catorce de febrero. No busquéis pareja, ya que será el prefecto que os toque. Podéis iros.

Hermione aún no salía de su ensimismamiento, por su culpa tenían que rotar de parejas, tendría que compartirlas con Malfoy. Su único consuelo era que como iban a ser con prefectos de otras casas no le tocaría con Ron. Tenía esperanza de que le tocase con Pansy o Ernie.

-¿Hermione?

-Eh, sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, da igual. Nos vemos.

-Adiós Ernie-suspiró.

Estaba cansada, había pasado dos semanas desde que habían vuelto de las vacaciones, y a pesar de ello no tenía paz mental. Aún no acostumbraba a ser públicamente una Sandler, a la reacción de Malfoy, su rechazo. También estaba que por culpa suya Pansy y Theo habían sido rechazados por el _Príncipe de Slytherin _y ahora todos le habían retirado el habla, excepto para insultarlos o reírse de ellos.

Pero lo que más le dolía era la actitud que le profesaba, ya que si antes la trataba mal ahora era nefasto. Desde el baile de Navidad, le había dicho más veces _sangre sucia _que en todos sus años en Hogwarts. Cada vez que la veía siempre tenía algo hiriente que decirle.

**Flash Back:**

Caminaba por un pasillo, hacia su torre cuando se encontró con varios slytherins, quería pasa desapercibida, pero fracasó, ya que Draco Malfoy la vio y, por supuesto no pudo resistirse a increparla.

-Valla, ¿qué tenemos aquí? La mona que ahora se viste de seda pero…

-Sigue siendo una mona, o por lo menos una asquerosa-completó Cottle.

-Sí, una asquerosa _sangre sucia_.

La castaña intentó seguir de largo, pero un brazo se lo impidió. Se giró y chocó con unos ojos grises.

-¿Qué pasa nido de cigüeña, no sabes que decir?

-Las monas no tratan con hurones y menos con yeguas-añadió mirando a Cottle.

Y de un empujón de soltó del brazo del rubio.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Otro día en clases de pociones, estaba sentada con Neville, cuando se acercó el rubio, con Blaise y Cottle y sus amigas detrás.

-Te voy a contar una cosa sabelotodo,-se le acercó como si le fuese a contar un secreto- por mucho que ayudes a Longbottom con pociones, no conseguirás que se fije en ti. Hasta la comadreja lo hizo.

Ese último comentario hirió bastante a la castaña, pero en lugar de dejarse pisotear le contestó:

-Si Neville está conmigo es por quién soy y no por lo que tiene mis padres.

-La leona sacó las uñas-dijo Cottle.

-Mi belleza es muy admirada, cosa que jamás te pasará a ti.

-_Dime quién te admira y te diré quién eres _(Charles Augustín Sainte-Beuve).

-Y según tú, ¿quién soy?

Miro para Cottle y para sus amigas, y dijo:

-Poca cosa.

Todos los Gryffindors saltaron en carcajadas y algunos Slytherins, sonrieron disimuladamente. Draco iba a añadir algo, pero en ese momento entró Snape.

**Fin Flash Back**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Hermione, vamos baja-le insistió una pelirroja-Harry lleva media hora esperando, se va a morir por inanición.

-Mira que te gusta ser exagerada, ¡ya acabé! Ahora podemos irnos.

Bajaron las escaleras, recogieron a Harry y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Se sentaron, como siempre lejos de Ron y Lavender. La comida no tuvo incidencias, excepto que Neville practicando un hechizo, hizo estallar el pudin.

Cosa que para Hermione, pasó inadvertida ya que no paraba de pedirle a Merlín que no le tocase con Draco Malfoy. Al fin llegó la profesora McGonagall, que iba a decirles quién era su pareja para este mes.

-Señorita Sandler-llamó la jefa de estudios.

-_Por favor que no me toque Malfoy, por favor…._

-Su compañero este mes será Ernie Macmillan prefecto de….

-Sí, perfecto-gritó la castaña atrayendo la atención de varias personas.

-Señorita Sandler baje la voz, otra cosa que tengo que decirle, es que su pareja será hasta finales de enero.

-Entonces, ¿quién será mi pareja para el baile?-preguntó apesadumbrada_- que sea el prefecto de Ravenclaw-_rezó cruzando los dedos.

- Será Draco Malfoy- viendo que la prefecta iba a reclamar, añadió- no se pueden cambiar las parejas.

Ginny y Harry, al ver lo mal que se encontraba la castaña intentaron animarla, pero no lograron mucha cosa, solo sacarle alguna sonrisa.

_¿Por qué será que todos los bailes a los que asisto los paso tan mal? Primero el baile de cuarto curso, que incluso antes de tenerlo, me pelee con Ron…y durante también. Después este mi "baile de presentación" una chorrada para juntar a un montón de _gente importante, _ja, gente rica de con valores arcaicos y repugnantes sobre la sangre. Bueno… este aún no pasó, pero saber que Draco Malfoy será mi pareja y me amargará la noche, me deprimo de solo pensarlo. ¡Podía haber sido con cualquier otro! _

_14 de febrero, siempre me pareciste un día horrible, pero este año, te odiaré toda mi vida. Aunque este año seguro que no seré la única que lo pensaré. Me gustaría ver la cara de Lavender al saber que no va a poder ir con su "novio del año"._

_También tengo que buscarme un disfraz. Y si voy con ropa normal, diciendo que me disfracé de Muggle, ¿colará? Que cara de espanto pondría Draco… ¡Que Draco! Malfoy el hurón, una serpiente vil, ruin y asquerosa._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hoy sábado, había salida a Hogsmeade, pero ella prefería quedarse, tenía un par de redacciones sin terminar y aprovecharía que Hogwarts se quedaba prácticamente vacío.

-Vamos Hermione, tienes que animarte, estas salidas es para evadirte de tus estudios y responsabilidades.

-No Ginny, no insistas.

-Déjala Ginny, aún quedan más salidas y sino podemos salir igual-comentó un pelinegro guiñándole un ojo.

-¡¡Harry James Potter!!Solo se puede usar como medida extrema o caso de emergencia!-gritó indignada la castaña.

-Tranquila Hermione, te va a dar algo-aconsejó el mago-¿quieres qué nos quedemos?-preguntó mirando a la pelirroja que asintió.

-No chicos, vosotros salid a divertiros, yo tengo que acabar unos trabajos y consultar unas cosas. En serio no os preocupéis-añadió al ver la cara de sus amigos.

-Está bien. Ya sabes si te arrepientes, siempre puedes utilizar…

-¡Harry!-exclamó divertida.

-Nos vemos amiga-se despidió la pelirroja mientras arrastraba al pelinegro.

-Puff, un poco de paz-comentó feliz, ya que los mayores estaban en el pueblo, los alumnos de cursos inferiores, estaban aprovechando los restos de nieve.

Al cabo de un par de horas acabó los trabajos y fue a la biblioteca a devolver los libros que había usado, y de paso coger otro. Ya que los recibidos por navidad los había acabado.

-Pociones, no hoy no me apetece, ¿runas? No hoy quiero algo ligero…uhm…La verdadera pasión, parece interesante. Por Merlín, para un libro que encuentro no le llego y justo hoy me deje la varita en la torre. ¡Ya sé! La mini escalera.

Cogió una escalera de madera de dos peldaños, que parecía no haber sido usada desde hace tiempo. Apoyó un pie y escuchó como la madera crujía, subió el otro pie y alcanzó el libro, cuando iba a bajar escuchó…

-Se va a romper.

-¿Eh?

Crash… la escalera se había roto.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Seguro que no quieres ir a Hogsmeade-inquirió un moreno.

-Theo, ya te he dicho que no. Si tú quieres ir es cosa tuya… yo no.

-¿Sé puede saber por qué?-preguntó con una mirada maliciosa.

-Sea lo que sea que estés pensando es no-se levantó y salió de su sala común.

-¡Pansy espera!

-¿Y si no quiero?-comenzó a correr más rápido.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó el moreno, pero ya no tuvo remedio.

Había chocado con una pelinegra, con la capa de Slytherin que tenía ojos azules…

-Bárbara-gritaron unas chicas.

-Pansy ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantar.

-Parkinson-escupió con asco su nombre-como no, una lerda.

-¿Estás segura de qué conoces el significado de esa palabra?-preguntó malévolamente.

-Pues claro, estúpida, ¿por quién me tomas?-demandó indignada.

-Por tonta-respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-estaba rojísima de la furia.

-Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Bye, bye-y pasó de largo.

-De esta te acuerdas Parkinson-amenazó Cottle.

-Perro ladrador, poco mordedor-se despidió Theo.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios minutos de los sucesos, la rubia se seguía riendo.

-Eso fue muy bueno.

-Tampoco fue para tanto-comentó el chico con una sonrisilla.

-Si prácticamente le llamaste perro. ¡En sus propias narices! Te he dicho cuanto te quiero.

-Prefiero que no me lo digas-soltó una carcajada.

-Y sé puede saber porqué-inquirió indignada.

-Primero respóndeme a una pregunta- la chica asintió-¿quieres a Weasley?

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar semejante cosa?-Pansy estaba molesta por la pregunta.

-Pues si a él le haces eso sin quererlo, no me imagino que me harás a mí que me quieres…

-¡Te voy a matar!-amenazó la rubia.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos, Theo se paró delante de la biblioteca, jadeando, un poco después llegó su compañera.

-Voy a entrar un momento, ¿vienes?

-Que remedio me queda-respondió resignada la chica.

Cuando estaban dentro escucharon un fuerte crash y corrieron a ver.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Te lo avisé-comentó risueño.

-Ah, sí, una milésima antes de que ocurriese, además si me giré fue porque tu culpa-le comentó indignada la castaña.

-Por lo menos te avisé, además, ¿qué hacías ahí subida? ¿Aún no aprendiste a usar la varita? Sabes hay un hechizo para…

-Zabbini, lo sé-le cortó exasperada.

-¡Tienes razón!-comentó como si se diera cuenta por primera vez-por algo te llamamos sabelotodo.

-Bájame-ordenó molesta.

-Menuda forma de agradecer que te salvé de…-empezó a comentar en tono melodramático. Mientras la soltaba despacio.

-si de morirme, ya que al caer me podía a ver roto la cabeza.

-Mira que eres exagerada-dijo el moreno burlándose, ya que eso era lo que él tenía pensado decir.

-Ash, yo me voy- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

-¿No quieres el libro?-dijo con una sonrisa de angelito.

-Sí-se lo arrancó de las manos.

-Por cierto te voy a decir una cosa que sabes, la verdadera pasión- comentó refiriéndose al título del libro- no se puede aprender de un libro.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Pansy al verla.

-Blaise, vamos-le ordenó un rubio-vaya pero que tenemos aquí, la asquerosa sangre sucia y…

-Te recuerdo, ya que parece que se te olvidó, Hermione no es ninguna sangre sucia, aunque hubiese sido hija de muggles-la defendió Theo.

-¡Que bonito!-exclamó irónicamente el rubio- aunque te recuerdo que tu también la llamabas así.

-Lo recuerdo, no olvido lo que digo y mucho menos la cara de _mis_ _amigos_, ¿tú puedes decir lo mismo?

-Cabrón- le espetó antes de pegarle un puñetazo en la boca. Debido a la fuerza del golpe perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse el la estantería para no caerse.

-Draco, déjalo-le bloqueó el paso Blaise.

-La próxima vez me olvidaré que fuimos amigos, ya que parece que eso es lo que quieres. Suéltame-le ordenó al moreno.

Hermione rápidamente corrió a ver como estaba, provocando que Draco apretase los puños de furia, cosa que solo notó Pansy. Draco le había roto el labio, pero le restó importancia, ya que dijo que estaba practicando una poción curativa para pociones y así tendría oportunidad de probarla.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Otra vez, por su culpa, todo le salía mal. Si antes tenía esperanzas de que Theo y Draco volviesen a ser amigos, ahora las había perdido. A ella le habían parecido muy nobles las palabras del moreno, pero a causa de ello el enfado del rubio había aumentado.

Las reacciones de Draco, le parecían más de niño pequeño que de su edad. Entendía que estuviese enfadada con ella, pero ya se pasaba, tanto con ella como con sus amigos. Le parecía gracioso que se indignase y se hiciese el ofendido cuando la que tendría derecho a estar así sería ella, ya que el que había roto la promesa era él.

La puerta de su sala común se abrió y pronto empezó a llenarse, ya que habían regresado los alumnos que se fueron a Hogsmeade. Cansada, se despidió de Ginny y Harry y subió hacia su habitación, no tenía apetito.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Como de costumbre se levantó temprano. Era domingo, por lo que la mayoría aprovechaba para dormir. Se levantó con desgana, estaba cansada y no tenía ánimos, pero sabía que no se volvería a dormir. Oyó la lluvia contra el cristal de su habitación, se asomó y se quedó contemplando caer las gotas de agua. Entonces vio una persona con una capa negra que le tapaba la cara dirigiéndose al bosque prohibido.

Hermione decidida, se calzó y se puso la capa por encima del pijama. Salió corriendo. Pasó por las escaleras, por los pasillos y llegó a la entrada. Todo estaba en silencio. Se puso la capucha y sacó la varita. El sujeto ya había entrado cuando ella llegó, lo siguió por varios minutos, cada vez se adentraba más. Pero, como por magia había desaparecido.

-Las sangre sucias, sois realmente molestas-dijo una voz fría.

Hermione paralizada, por el susto de verse pillada, no reaccionó hasta que sintió una presión en la espalda, _la varita_. Cuando quiso coger la suya, sintió que se la sacaban.

-¿Qui-quién e-eres?-tartamudeó.

-Alguien peligroso- contestó la voz, arrastrando las palabras.

-Malfoy, tú no eres peligroso-dijo pausadamente.

-No me conoces. Podría matarte y dejarte aquí y nadie lo sabría jamás-y para completar la amenaza le clavó más la varita.

Entonces por un impulso, la castaña se giró y le arrebató la varita. Draco como acto reflejo dio un par de zancadas, la agarró. Hermione se quiso alejar, mas tropezó con una rama, llevándose consigo al rubio.

-Estúpida.

-¿Yo?-inquirió enfadada.

-¿Ves a alguien más por aquí?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Idiota.

-No querida, te equivocas, ese es Potter.

-Bueno ya basta, ahora sácate de encima-ya que se encontraban en el suelo, él encima de ella.

-Pues fíjate que no me apetece.

-Pues fíjate que ya me cansé, ¡levicorpus!

Dicho hechizo hizo que el rubio quedase suspendido en el aire por los tobillos.

-¿Ahora qué? Te apetece-Hermione se levantó, pero se había lastimado el tobillo derecho, por lo que tan pronto lo apoyó, notó que se volvía a caer. El rubio aprovechó para coger la varita de la chica, que la tenía en la capa. Mas no pudo ya que se le cayó al suelo.

-Ja, ahora qué, ¿no tienes ganas de levantarte? Eh, _sangre sucia_. Eres tan patética e insoportable, de todas las personas que me podría haber encontrado aquí tuviste que ser precisamente tú. Espero que no me pases nada, con verte ya me dan arcadas y…

-¿Sé puede saber que te hice para que me trates de esta forma?

-Existir, ahora bájame-la escupió el rubio.

-Te recuerdo que el lleva seis años insultándome y recibiendo abusos soy yo, entiendes yo. Pero en lugar de eso, no lo voy pagando con los demás y me enfrento a mis problemas. No como tú.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de mi?

-Te conocí cuando tenía seis años y…

-Bájame de una vez.

-Vale, Levicorpus-pass, se había caído de cabeza.

-¡Pero que coño haces! ¡Podías haberme matado!-gritó enfadado, en la caída se había golpeado fuertemente contra el suelo.

-Mala hierba nunca muere-murmuró.

-Te escuché.

-Me alegro por ti, lo que no tienes de cerebro lo tienes de oído.

-Me largo asquerosa. Así que dame mi varita.

-Dame tú la mía.

-Accio varita-la varita que tenía la castaña, voló sin que pudiese hacer nada a las manos del rubio.

-No me puedes dejar aquí, sin varita y sin poder moverme-le gritó asustada.

-Nos vemos, _si sobrevives._

-Si sobrevivo, Dumbledore sabrá que andabas fisgoneando por el bosque-amenazó.

-Ya ves lo que me importa, muérete.

-Te odio-murmuró, reprimiendo un sollozo.

La castaña, al ver que la había abandonado a su suerte, sin varita y con un tobillo en molestado, se levantó sosteniéndose en un árbol. Y con ese apoyó continuó hasta que el bosque dejó de ser tan frondoso, los árboles estaban más separados y no llegaba. Después de varias caídas, cortes y con la ropa empapada, se dejó caer llorando, estaba perdida y no podía caminar. Debían haber pasado un par de horas.

Cuando pensó que ya nada le podría salir mal, escuchó unos ruidos, se giró y vio como se movían los arbustos. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se levantó, pero tropezó y cayó de bruces. Se dio la vuelta y de entre los arbustos salió…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

En el Gran Comedor…

-Que raro que Hermione no nos haya esperado.

-No te preocupes, seguro que fue a la biblioteca y se entretuvo.

-Seguramente-dijo no muy convencido el pelinegro.

-Después si quieres vamos a buscarla.

-Claro.

-¡Hey! Harry, ¿qué opinas?

-¿De qué Seamus?

-¿No te has enterado?-el pelinegro asintió-un chaval de primero asegura haber visto a Lavender con Jason Samuels el bateador de Ravenclaw. Ella lo niega, pero él no dice nada.

-¿Y mi hermano?-preguntó Ginny.

-Nada, míralo está comiendo con ella. Eso es porque no lo sabe o porque confía en ella. Yo no me fiaría.

-¿Por qué?

-Harry, ¡en que mundo vives! Por Merlín, se ha acostado con casi la mitad de los chicos del colegio, y no le importa la casa. Alguna vez he oído, que ha asistido a las fiestas de Slytherin, ya sabes sexo y alcohol, por todas partes.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Ron?-preguntó indignado el pelinegro.

-¿Para qué? Para que me montón un espolio como a Hermione, de eso nada, además sino se fía de ella, ¿de quién?

-Hasta que no lo vea con sus propios ojos…-suspiró la pelirroja, mientras lo veía irse _solo_.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Entonces, ¿todas de acuerdo?-las chicas reunidas asintieron-hoy nos vengaremos de Parkinson.

-Sí, hoy le bajaremos los humos.

Cierto pelirrojo, que salía del comedor escuchó la conversación. _Le debo una. _Sin más empezó a correr hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Se dio la vuelta y de entre los arbustos salió…

-¡Ah!-gritó con fuerza la castaña.

-Cállate estúpida.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, la cogió entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar. La castaña disconforme le empezó a dar puñetazos y removerse en sus brazos.

-¡Estate quieta!

-Bájame- gritó.

-Como quieras- y la soltó.

A causa del golpe, sus dolores aumentaron, ahora aparte del tobillo, le dolía el culo y la espalda.

-Dame mi varita y lárgate- le gritó, y sin poder contener las ganas, comenzó a llorar.

-Tómala- se la tiró, se dio la vuelta dio dos zancadas y se paró-joder, sabelotodo…

-Cállate, estoy harta de ti, vete, esfúmate, haz lo que quieras pero déjame sola-dijo sumida en lágrimas con la voz quebrada.

-Así no puedes caminar-dijo con voz suave-déjame llevarte al…

-No, no…

-¿Estás tonta o qué?

-¡Deja de insultarme! Prefiero quedarme aquí de por vida que tu me toques. Es que no lo entiendes, cada vez que estas cerca me duele, yo… no quiero sufrir más.

-Yo…-el rubio no sabía que decir. Se había quedado bloqueado al verla así, vulnerable.

-Hermione, ¿eres tú?

Draco, al escuchar como alguien llamaba por ella se fue, no quería que lo encontrasen ahí, ya que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y un castigo fijo. Se escondió detrás de unos matorrales y observó que era el Hagrid.

-Hermione, por Merlín, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

Sin esperar repuesta la cogió en brazos y con grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia el castillo. La hora del desayuno, había acabado. Al estar lloviendo, los alumnos se refugiaban dentro por lo que los pasillos estaban llenos. Y ver al semigigante, corriendo con alguien entre sus brazos no pasó desapercibido. Los comentarios y las invenciones corrieron como la pólvora.

-Poppy, Poppy-llamaba Hagrid.

-¡Oh! Por Merlín, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-La encontré en Bosque Prohibido.

-Pobrecita.

Al ver que la castaña se encontraba en shock, lo primero que hizo fue darle una poción, para los cortes y el tobillo. Por último le dio la poción para dormir sin sueños.

Harry, Ginny, Neville, Pansy, Theo y algunos más, fueron a visitarla. La enfermera no le dio el alta hasta el martes, ya que al haberse mojado había pillado un pequeño resfriado. Ese mismo día la profesora McGonagall, la cito en su despacho para saber el motivo de su incursión al bosque, la castaña le dijo que su gato se había metido y fue tras el.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Draco, suspiró de alivio cuando la vio llegar a clases. Jamás pensó que estuviese tan mal como para no ir a clases. Claro que, se equivocó, al buscar esas plantas para la poción, pero no podía llevarla con él. Cuando regresó ya no estaba donde la había dejado, se asustó, sobretodo cuando la vio en aquel estado. Pero lo que más le dolió fue que todo el dolor que sentía era a causa suya. Una parte se sentía feliz, pero la otra no hacía más que odiarla.

Draco no había dejado de observarla durante toda la clase, la mayoría de las veces inconscientemente. Cuando miraba a Blaise que estaba a su lado su mirada se dirigía a la Gryffindor o cuando removía la poción, que la miraba de reojo.

-¡Joder Draco! Fíjate en lo que haces, como sigas así Snape nos pondrá un _Troll. _¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Nada-y para rematarla, suspiró y miró a Hermione.

-Ya sé lo que te pasa-el rubio alzó una ceja- ¿por qué no hablas con ella?

-No tengo que hablar con nadie.

-¿Cómo que no? Sino como arreglarás las cosas, seguro que si le pides perdón ella…

-No le pienso pedir perdón a nadie. Y no sé de quién me hablas.

-¡De quién va a ser! Pues de cierta castaña de Gryffindor-y dirigió su mirada hacía donde unos segundos antes la tenía el rubio.

-No tengo nada de que hablar con una _sangre sucia_-escupió con asco.

-No es ninguna sangre sucia. Pero no sé porqué últimamente la tratas tan mal.

-¡Es una sangre sucia y punto!

-Desde Navidad, tienes un humor de perros.

-Sino te callas…-amenazó el Príncipe de Slytherin.

-¡Qué!-le retó Blaise-me repudiarás como a Pansy y Nott.

La clase acabó y el moreno no se quedó a esperar una repuesta.

_Es que no se da de cuenta que con esa actitud lo único que consigue es ser más desdichado. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no habla con Granger? Se me olvidaba, ahora es Sandler, la misma Sandler, que de pequeña le robó la cordura a Draco y aún no se la ha devuelto. Si Draco sigue así será igual de despiadado que su padre, una maquina del dolor. _

Y pensando en todo eso que no se dio de cuenta que chocó contra una chica, que se cayó y con ella sus libros.

-Perdona iba distraído…-se disculpó el moreno.

-¡A ver si miras por donde vas, estúpido!-le respondió sin siquiera verlo, mientras recogían los libros.

-Vaya Pansy, tu buen humor parece que ha mejorado.

-Blaise, ¿se puede saber que chorradas dices? Yo siempre tuve muy buen humor.

-Sí, un buen humor un tanto agrio-murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

-Que chistoso estás, se ve que Draco te ha pegado algo.

-En fin dejémoslo. ¿Qué tal estáis?-preguntó serio.

-Dentro de lo que cabe, bien. ¿Tú?

-Bien.

-¿Y… Draco?

-Mal, aún no ha aceptado lo de Sandler y lo paga con el primero que pase por delante suya, sobretodo si es ella.

-Ya me enteré de algunos encuentros…

De repente escucharon como la gente corría y se situaba en corrillo para observar, Blaise, cogió a uno y lo interrogó.

-Según lo que oí , Malfoy se está peleando con Nott-respondió el pequeño asustado.

Lo soltó y seguido por la rubia, comenzaron a correr hasta donde se estaban peleando.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hermione iba de camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando escuchó que la llamaban, se dio la vuelta y vio como una niña de los primeros cursos corría hacia ella como un diablo.

-Hermione, Hermione-llamaba la pequeña.

-Diane-era la niña de primero que había ido a buscar a principios de cursos(N/A: segundo cap)-¿qué ocurre?¿por qué estas así?-preguntó al ver el estado de la pequeña.

La niña estaba despeinada y con la ropa manchada de tierra. Estaba sudorosa y tenía unos cortes en la cara y piernas.

-No hay tiempo para eso tienes que venir conmigo-dijo agarrándola por la túnica.

-Vale, pero por el camino me cuentas que pasó.

-Rápido, date prisa.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hola!! Esot días estuve liada porque tenía el examen de conducir y los de septiembre. Aprobé los exámenes de septiembre, por lo que ahora toca selectividad, así que durante unos días no podré tocar el ordenador.

Bss y cdaos.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

¿Qué pasaría entre Draco y Theo?

¿Se reconciliarán?

¿Y a Diane, qué le pasó?

¿Para qué quería a Hermione con tanta urgencia?

¿Para qué querría Draco las hierbas que fue a buscar al bosque?

¿Qué tipo de poción será?

¿Otro baile? ¿Qué sucederá?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**maylin93:**

Hola!! Q tal? Yo bien, gracias x preguntar.

La verdad, s q a mí cuando era más peqe gané un concurso y tuve q leer la poesía delante del colegio y me dio mucha vergüenza jeje, superado. La verdad s q en este fic Lavender, esta qdando muy mal, espero q si ninguna fan de ella lo lea xD.

Bss y cdt.

**alastor82:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Jaja, tienes razón, enfadar con Draco, es muy difícil, x lo menos yo no sería capaz y x lo veo tu tampoco.

Yo estuve unos días en casa de mi tía, en Melide (Mellid) de paso que eran las fiestas, pero lo que me apartó de l orde fueron los exámenes de septiembre, en fin, los aprob soy libre Inner: hasta q llege selectividad.

M alegro q notases q esta currado, x lo menos a mi me parece q m lo curro, no se en otros fics,

Muxas asias, bss y cdt.

**Liale:**

Hola!! Q tal?

La verdad s q a Cottle, la metí como, la chica estúpida q va detrás de la gente según sus intereses, weno de lo peorcito.

Q opinas de lo q pasó entre Pansy y Ron?

La venganza d Draco a ver si para el proximo cap sale, ya verás….

Bss y cdt.

**Lupinablack:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Tus deseos son ordenes, aqi tienes 1 new cap.

Pero no puedo cumplir, x lo menos x ahora, tanto Draco como Pansy, Theo y Hermione, seguirán enfadados. Parece q la inspiración q m mandast hizo q pusiese a sufrir a muxa gente xD.

Bss y cdt, hasta pronto.

**Dayis:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Jo, q way, q encanto. Asias, me sacast los colores, . Jaja arpías asesinas (a quien mataron q no m entere :P ).

Espero q t siga gustando, bss y cdt

**ASUKA02: **

Hola!! Q tal? Ya arregle los problemas (unas asignaturas q se m resistían 1 poco xD) asias x las preocupaciones.

Para el proximo cap, espero poder poner mas scenas de Ron y Pansy, a ver q opinas.

Veo q no eres la única q la odia jeje, ya verás la venganza de las chicas (Pansy/Hermione) contra ella.

Bss y cdt hasta pronto.

**Virginia:**

Hola primita!! Q tal? Podías haber dejado tu nombre no mi nick.

Tienes 1 morro q lo pisas!!Como q t encantó sino lo leist O.O y eso de lo leeré cuanto antes , no t lo crees ni tu.

En fin… no tienes remedio….

Bss y cdt borrachiña.

**Namine1993:**

Hola!! Q tal?

M ealegro q t guste cada vez mas, a ver si sige así xD.

Ya veras como irá cambiando nuestro rubio favorito.

Asias, x lo q lo escribí bn.

Bss y cdt.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	12. Te quiero, pero

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

Quiero dedicar este cap. a ASUKA02 que fue el día 6 su cumple, felicidades wapa.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-Hermione, Hermione-llamaba la pequeña._

_-Diane-era la niña de primero que había ido a buscar a principios de cursos(N/A: segundo cap)-¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas así?-preguntó al ver el estado de la pequeña._

_La niña estaba despeinada y con la ropa manchada de tierra. Estaba sudorosa y tenía unos cortes en la cara y piernas._

_-No hay tiempo para eso tienes que venir conmigo-dijo agarrándola por la túnica. _

_-Vale, pero por el camino me cuentas que pasó._

_-Rápido, date prisa._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hermione seguía corriendo detrás de la pequeña, por un pasillo, por otro, por unas escaleras. Llevaban así unos minutos, la castaña no tenía ni idea hacia donde la llevaba hasta que comenzó a sentir un poco más de frío, se fijó y vio que descendían, se dirigían hacia…

-Diana, ¿a dónde me llevas? Por aquí se va a los jardines-dijo jadeando.

-No hay tiempo para eso, apúrate, un amigo te necesita-contestó con la respiración entre cortada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que pasó fue que...

**Flash Back:**

Una niña de los primeros cursos se encontraba dando una vuelta por los jardines, cuando comenzó a caer una fina lluvia. Se encaminó hacia el castillo, pero antes de llegar la lluvia se intensifico y comenzó a correr. Mientras se tapaba con un libro, por lo que no voy…

-Lo siento-se disculpó la niña que se había caído al suelo, debido al choque- no me fije por donde iba y…

-Cállate estúpida-dijo despectivamente un rubio-valla una asquerosa Gryffindor.

-Oh, Draco te ha manchado la capa-dijo una voz chillona.

Se miró la capa y vio que estaba manchada de un poco de barro. Blaise que estaba a su lado vio venir, el enfado de su amigo, esa capa se la había regalado su madre, la había mandado hacer exclusivamente para él como uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños. Sabía que con un simple hechizo quedaría como nueva pero, Cottle y sus amigas habían hecho un gran escándalo, aunque fuese una nimiedad. Draco que llevaba varios días bastante irritado, no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad para descargar su furia.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer para solucionar esto?-preguntó arrastrando las sílabas.

-Yo…yo…no domino del todo el hechizo limpiador, pe-pero puede intentarlo…yo

-Una tonta eso es lo que eres, sino no lo dominas ni se te ocurra intentarlo. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta esta capa? No, lo supongo alguien de nivel inferior…

-Tienes razón Draquito, esta niña es de nivel inferior y no conoce modales, ¿no crees qué deberíamos enseñárselos?-preguntó mirando con asco a la niña, mientras sacaba la varita.

-Sí, toda tuya, yo no me mancharía las manos con semejante escoria.

-¿No te quieres manchar las manos o no quieres que te deje en ridículo una niña de primero?-preguntó Diane.

-¿Qué has dicho asquerosa?-preguntó incrédulo, esa mocosa se atrevía a desafiarlo, a él, el gran Draco Malfoy.

-Aparte de tener un vocabulario reducido, eres sordo e insoportable-dijo maliciosamente.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-elevó la voz. La gente se estaba empezando a juntar a su alrededor, muchos de ellos tenían sonrisas socarronas, una niña le plantaba cara.

-Lo reafirmo, ni tus amigos te aguantan, solo-miró a Cottle y sus amigas y Blaise-un lameculos-el moreno se quedó de piedra, jamás se habían referido a él así-y unas arpías insoportables.

-¡¿Qué has dicho asquerosa?!-no iba a permitir que una enana se riese así de ella.

-Lo que oíste, que eres patética, pero no te aflijas, aún hay alguien más patético que tú, el prepotente, cobarde con complejo de inferioridad.

-¡Serás! ¡Esta me la pagas! Asquerosa…patética…-la insultaba mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza.

-Me haces daño.

-Draco, suéltala-se escuchó por encima de los gritos.

-Oh, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al defensor de los sangre sucia-dijo socarronamente, mientras apretabas sus manos en los hombros de la Gryffindor.

-Suéltame-pedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que pasa? Ahora ya no me insultas, ¿eh?

-Draco, déjala-pedía Theo.

-Si me lo pides-y con toda la fuerza que pudo empujó a la pequeña.

Theo al ver lo que hizo, se acercó a la Gryffindor, la ayudó a levantarse, no tenía nada, solo estaba manchada y con la ropa descolocada.

-Ahora vete y avisa a Hermione-le dijo el Slytherin al oído, para que nadie la escuchase.

-¡Realmente...asqueroso! De verdad Nott cada día eres más patético-se burlaba el rubio.

-Tú pegas a una niña de primer curso y el patético soy yo.

-Se lo merecía-dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Por qué? Por decirte un par de verdades, por decir que eres un cobarde y un orgulloso que solo hace caso a su padre…

Theo iba a seguir añadiendo "verdades" pero un puñetazo en la cara de su ex-amigo lo detuvo. Cayó al suelo, se toco la zona afectada, en la barbilla, le dolía un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pretendes callarme a puñetazos? No sabes que con eso reafirmas que tengo razón.

El rubio no contestó…con palabras sino, con otro golpe, esta vez en el labio que se lo partió. Theo cansado de su amigo y viendo que era inútil que entrase en razón mediante palabras, decidió seguirle el juego. Se levantó y se le acercó.

-Piensas seguir hablando-le desafió el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Sin responderle, le dio un puñetazo en el ojo. A pesar de que Theo no fuese tan fuerte cono Draco, el factor sorpresa, le ayudó bastante. Tirado en el suelo, viendo como ahora no solo tenía su capa manchada sino todo su orgullo. Su furia lo cegó y arremetió con el moreno. Lo agarró de la cintura y cayeron al suelo, le empezó a dar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. Theo, los devolvía, pero en menor medida. Se dieron la vuelta quedando el moreno encima, cosa que aprovechó para zurrarle. Draco, después de otra vuelta volvió a quedar arriba.

Diane que había estado apartado, reaccionó y decidió ir a buscar a la castaña antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Se metió entre la multitud, pero cuando iba acorrer, una manos la sujetaron. Intentó soltarse pero no pudo.

-Pero mira que encontré Bárbara-dijo una de las amiguitas de Cottle.

-Pero mira si es una de las amiguitas de la banshee-dijo con asco.

-¿No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, asquerosa?-dijo furiosa la rubia.

-Si con una banshee que no conoce más palabras que _asquerosa_.

-¡Como te atreves! _Relashio_- debido al hechizo Diane salió volando por los aires, hasta darse contra una armadura-ahora ya no te burlas _asquerosa-_insultó mientras se acercaba a la Gryffindor.

-Cabeza hueca, _rictusempra_-sin poder evitarlo, Cottle y sus amigas comenzaron a retorcerse de la risa por las cosquillas provocadas por el encantamiento.

Se levantó como pudo, ya que el golpe la había dejado varios golpes y cortes. _¿Dónde estará Hermione? _Sin perder tiempo se encaminó a la biblioteca.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Después de que me lleves irás a la enfermería a te que revise la señorita Pomfrey.

-No yo quiero ver como termina todo.

-No. Apura Theo, debe estar en apuros-dijo la castaña preocupada.

Al girar en la esquina vieron una muchedumbre de gente agolpada. Ambas chicas, se metieron entre la gente. Ante los ojos de Hermione aparecieron dos chicos, uno rubio sentado en el estómago de otro moreno, al que tenía sujeto por la camisa mientras que con la otra mano le pegaba puñetazos, parecía cansado, a juzgar por la potencia de los golpes.

-Basta-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos callaron y guardaron silencio, al ver a la prefecta de Gryffindor. Draco parecía no haberla escuchado ya que seguía pegando al moreno, a pesar de estar sucio, sudado y cansado. Theo, estaba con los ojo entreabiertos, no se defendía, sangraba por varios puntos de la cara, la nariz, la boca, una ceja, un pómulo… el rubio no estaba en mejores condiciones, sangraba por la nariz y boca, mientras que su ojo estaba un poco hinchado y cogiendo un color negruzco.

-Basta-volvió a gritar.

Nada. Draco no le hacía caso, Hermione estaba alarmada, mirar a su amigo Slytherin en aquel momento, la llenó de impotencia. Corrió hacia el rubio y con todas sus fuerzas tiró de él. Lo tiró a un lado del moreno. Corrió al lado de Theo y vio que estaba inconsciente, pero aún respiraba. Levantó la mirada y vio a Zabini que a tenía la cara imperturbable pero en sus ojos había una gran preocupación. Hermione le dedicó una de alivio, pero a la vez de inquietud.

_-Mobilicorpus_-hechizo a Theo, la castaña. El moreno se elevó en el aire.

-¡Déjalo!-gritó el rubio mientras se incorporaba.

Hermione ante el asombro de todos no le hizo ni caso. Draco enfurecido por verse ignorado sacó su varita.

-_Accio_ Nott-el moreno voló hacia el rubio donde aterrizó el suelo fuertemente, para sorpresa de la Gryffindor, quién tenía una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces animal?-preguntó mientras lo encaraba.

-Tú de aquí no te vas y menos con ese traidor-le dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo.

-Está muy grave-dijo preocupada. Draco le apretó más el brazo.

-Me da igual-dijo.

_Nott está grave, esa herida de la cabeza tiene mal aspecto, deberían llevarlo pronto a la enfermería. Tengo que reconocer que estoy preocupado, aunque Draco diga que ya no es su amigo, para mi no es tan fácil decir hoy eres mi amigo, mañana no. Hay que reconocer que Nott tiene valor, a pesar de que lo hacía por el bien de Draco, hoy no tenía buen día y le había encontrado las cosquillas. Si estos dos siguen así, mi querido amigo no creo que dure vivo mucho más._

-Yo lo llevaré-se ofreció el moreno.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione incrédula.

-De eso nada-aseguró el rubio-no te lo permitiré.

-Tú no harás nada ¿no quieres que este aquí?-preguntó señalando con la cabeza a Hermione-pues deja que lo lleve.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna hechizó al Slytherin y se lo llevó.

-Aquí me tienes, ¿para qué me querías? ¿Para insultarme? O ¿Para…-preguntó con languidez.

-No-dijo un poco más calmado, mientras aflojaba su agarre-quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no-y se dio la vuelta-¿y vosotros qué miráis?

Draco al ver como se alejaba, con tres zancadas, la agarró del brazo y la giró. Se intentó soltar, pero él era más fuerte.

-Estate quieta-la sujetó de los dos brazos.

-Suéltame-gritó.

Forcejearon, Hermione le dio una patada en la espinilla, el rubio la zarandeó , provocando que la castaña trastabillase y cayese hacia atrás junto con el Slytherin.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall, iba añadir algo más, pero sus palabras se quedaron atascadas al ver a los dos magos en el suelo.

Draco tenía una mano sujetando el brazo de la chica , la otra al lado de la cara, apoyada en el suelo. Hermione tenía un brazo pegado al cuerpo, el otro en el pecho de él. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía olerlo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la subdirectora fue que tenían los labios unidos. La castaña tan pronto escuchó la voz de su profesora, comenzó a removerse y pegarle al chico de ojos de mercurio.

Este parecía no querer reaccionar, seguía con sus labios pegados, haciendo más presión sobre ellos. Ante esto McGonagall chilló furiosamente:

-¡Señor Malfoy, levántese inmediatamente!

El Príncipe de Slytherin despertando de su ensoñación, se incorporó elegantemente, se sacudió su ropa y la miró altivamente, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

Hermione por el contrario, se levantó rápidamente y avergonzada, ni levantó la mirada. Tenía la cara toda roja.

-Síganme-ordenó enfadada.

Los condujo hacia su despacho. Entraron y se sentaron. Les miró fijamente decepcionada. La castaña tan pronto la miró a los ojos bajó la mirada avergonzada. El rubio por el contrario , la miró sin ningún remordimiento.

-Como prefectos deberíais dar ejemplo. Debido al espectáculo realizado-Hermione intentó hablar pero la profesora la calló con la mano-les restaré a cada uno cincuenta puntos y un castigo de dos semanas. Empezarán hoy. Ayudarán a Hagrid a buscar unas criaturas que necesita para sus clases.

-Pero profesora…-intentó decir su alumna.

-Pueden retirarse-dio por terminada la conversación.

Se levantaron, salieron por la puerta. Hermione intentó ir por la derecha , hacia la enfermería, pero el dueño de una cabellera rubio platino le impidió el paso. Hastiada se dio la vuelta, pero un brazo la detuvo.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-preguntó cansada.

-A ti-contestó mientras se acercaba sensualmente a ella.

-¿A mi? Una asquerosa sangre sucia-escupió con asco como él hacia.

-Sí, a ti- y acortando distancia, la besó. Era un simple roce. Hermione no hizo nada. El rubio extrañado de que ni se separaba ni correspondía, la besó más pasionalmente, quería algún tipo de respuesta, pero nada. Irritado se separó y vio que los ojos de color miel de la chica estaban peleando por contener las lágrimas.

-¿Ya acabaste?-preguntó pesarosa.

-Cállate-le ordenó con dulcemente, mientras la abrazaba.

El abrazo era fuerte como si no quisiese dejarla ir, pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura. Hermione se quedó sorprendida, no entendía nada, desde las vacaciones, aprovechaba cada momento para hacer de su vida un tormento, llamándola asquerosa sangre sucia y ahora… la besaba y la abrazaba, cuando antes le hubiese dicho "aléjate inmunda" o "asquerosa" o "sangre sucia" o alguna de sus frases.

-Malfoy-le llamó, a pesar de todo lo causado aún lo veía como su primer amigo aquel a quién ella había querido tanto como para sacrificar la verdad sobre el asesino de sus padres.

-Por favor-pidió con voz dulce a su oído. Había algo en su voz que provocó en Hermione un escalofrío. No, se había equivocado, hacia tiempo que no era ese niño pequeño, no era el Draco de principios de curso, no era quién la defendió ante Ron, no era anda más que un niñato inmaduro y un mortífago en potencia, seguiría los pasos de su padre. Alejó un poco su cara de su pecho y vio el escudo de su casa, Slytherin, donde era considerado un príncipe, a donde pertenecía Theodore Nott, su amigo y compañero y última víctima.

-Déjame-pidió mientras se separaba con gran esfuerzo, ante la mirada interrogante del ojigris añadió-tengo que ir a la enfermería a…

-A ver Nott, ¿no?-interrumpió, tenía los puños apretados.

-Sí, a ver como lo dejaste-sus nudillos estaban cada vez más blancos.

-¿Estás enamorada de él? ¿O del estúpido Hufflepuff?

-¿Ernie?-preguntó incrédula. ¿_Esta celoso? O son ilusiones mías._

-Vaya Granger, no pierdes el tiempo.

-Pues la verdad es que sí lo pierdo, pero no con ellos sino contigo.

Draco como respuesta la agarró del brazo y la condujo a un aula donde la empujó contra la pared. Hermione estaba asustada, sus ojos echaban chispas, podría hacer cualquier cosa. Pero aun así no se dejaría doblegar. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas separarse, pero él era más fuerte, a pesar de eso con su mano libre le arañó la cara, no mostró ni rastro de dolor. Le sujetó las dos manos encima de la cabeza y para que no pudiese escapar de ninguna forma la aprisionó con su cuerpo. Acercó su boca a su oído y le susurró:

-Te voy a enseñar que conmigo no pierdes el tiempo-le dijo con pasión.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó intentando camuflar su nerviosismo.

El rubio la miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa de superioridad le dio como respuesta un beso. Este al contrario del anterior era pasional y salvaje, lleno de sentimientos, era como si se muriese de sed y sus labios un oasis.

Al principio se resistió con fuerza, pero cuando él la apretujó más a la pared con su cuerpo , emitió un gemido de sorpresa, permitiendo que la lengua del rubio entrase en su boca. Hermione aun conservaba un poco de razón, que luchaba por resistirse, mas al sentir que una de las del Slytherin tenía sujetando sus muñecas, baja lentamente por su brazo, por su cuello, por el valle que forman sus senos, por su abdomen, hasta situarse en su cadera.

Los sentidos de la castaña comenzaban a nublarse debido a la pasión que comenzaba a embargarla, la razón comenzaba a perderse.

La mano no se quedó quieta y ávida de deseo, abrió la cap ay no conforme con eso la introdujo dentro de la camisa, donde recorría la piel desnuda de la chica.

Hermione como respuesta por la caricia emitió un gemido de placer, provocándole una sonrisilla al rubio, se separó de ella para poder contemplarla. Tenía el cabello más enmarañado que de costumbre, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas de color escarlata, los labios rojos e hinchados, entreabiertos con la respiración entrecortada.

Todo este cuadro le parecía encantador, para él era como ver un ángel, estaba preciosa. Antes de se quejase e intentase soltarse, volvió a besarla, pero esta vez más suavemente, aunque sus instintos pudieron más y la comenzó a besar salvajemente. Le soltó las manos que se fueron a situar a su nuca. Draco bajo su mano por su espalda hasta situarla en su muslo donde comenzó a subir por debajo de la falda. Tenía una piel suave y tersa. Hermione volvió a gemir ante la caricia y Draco agarrándole la pierna la subió, quedando las piernas de la castaña enlazadas en la cintura del ojigris.

Dejando su boca, se adueñó de su cuello donde dejó una marca, sonrió pensando en que pasaría cuando la viesen sus amiguitos. Hermione con una mano jugaba con su pelo sedoso y brillante, mientras que con la otra abría su capa y recorría por encima de la camisa su bien formado torso, resultado de un buen ejercicio.

Draco recorrió con sus labios todo el cuello, cosa que le resultó insuficiente, por lo que le sacó la capa y el jersey, para comenzar a desabrochar los botones, cosa que era muy lenta, por lo que de un tirón la abrió, arrancándole varios botones. Hermione volvió a gemir.

La castaña tampoco había perdido el tiempo, había dejado al rubio solo con la camisa medio abierta.

El rubio la cogió firmemente y la depositó en una de las mesas del aula, la del profesor. Draco se separó unos segundos, contemplándola, lo que ocasionó un sonrojo por parte de Hermione. Colocó sus manos en su cadera y le llenó la cara de pequeños besos, hasta llegar a su oído, donde le susurró: _eres hermosa_. Siguió besando su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, que comenzó a darle pequeños besos, hasta que el sujetador negro de pequeños encajes se lo impidió, la castaña arqueó su espalda. El rubio subió sus manos por la espalda para desabrocharle el obstáculo.

Cuando iba a conseguirlo, un fuerte golpe los interrumpió, era Peeves. Con semejante alboroto, pronto aparecería Flinch o algún profesor.

La Gryffindor fue la primera en recuperar la razón, y viendo en el estado que estaba, semidesnuda con el rubio encima, lo empujó, provocándole una fuerte caída.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?!-le gritó molesto por el trato, ya que se había dado un fuerte golpe.

Hermione lo ignoraba, mientras se acomodaba y recogía sus cosas.

-¡Te estoy hablando!-le sujeto del brazo e hizo que le mirase a los ojos.

-Hace tiempo que me dejaron de importar tus palabras.

-Puede que las palabras, sí, pero mis besos y caricias no. O te tengo que recordar como te encontrabas hace unos minutos y lo que hubiese ocurrido de no ser por el maldito Poltergeist.

Tenía razón, era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar así, ahora entendí un poco más porqué le llamaban Draco-Dios-Del-Sexo-Malfoy. No tenía ni idea que hubiese pasado sino los hubiesen interrumpido. _¿Habría acabado acostándose con el hurón?_

-¿Qué pasa castor? ¿Te has quedado sin palabras?

-Saca los hechizos.

-Se me olvidaron los contra-hechizos- le encantaba meterse con la Gryffindor.

-Déjate de tonterías y abre la puerta.

-¿Y ahora por qué tanta prisa? Hace un momen…

-Ábrela-gritó, encarándolo.

La agarró de la barbilla y la acorraló contra la puerta.

-Escúchame bien, la abriré cuando **yo **quiera, no cuando **tú** lo desees.

-Ahora escúchame **tú** a **mí**. Estoy harta de soportar tus cambios de humor, un día me dices _asquerosa_ y otro que soy _hermosa. _¿A qué juegas? Tengo sentimientos, por sino lo sabes. Ya no quiero seguir siendo el saco de los golpes. Me quiero ir y sino abres la puerta, la tiraré abajo-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Es por Nott?

-¿Nott? No, es por ti, ¿no te das de cuenta? Ahora me quiero ir.

-¿Tanto me detestas?-preguntó mirándole a los ojos, con un deje de tristeza.

-No siempre lo he hecho…-con la mirada le insistía en seguir- cuando éramos pequeño, ni cuando me insultaste por primera vez, ni cuando me llamabas sangre sucia, ni cuando me robaste mi primer beso, ni aunque no me reconocieras… Siempre esperé por ti, siempre tuve esperanzas. ¿Sabes por qué no lo hice? Porque te quería, porque me enamoré de ti.

-Yo…

-Ahora si que te puedes reír con gusto. Pero si alguna vez signifiqué algo para ti, te pido que no te vuelvas a cercar a mí, no quiero sufrir más.

Draco se quedó a cuadros, Hermione, le acababa de confesar que estaba enamorada de él y que lo había esperado, a pesar de todo, pero por culpa de su orgullo. No le dejaba reconocer, que había sido engañado por su padre y no que no la había visto estando delante de sus ojos.

-Lo siento-dijo en un murmullo a penas oíble.

Dijo el contra-hechizo, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, ni siquiera la subió cuando Hermione pasó por su lado para salir. Se sentía mal, sentía que le arrancaban algo de su corazón, que perdía algo muy preciado y así era, la perdía a ella, a Hermione Sandler, la primera persona en brindarle su confianza y su amistad, la persona que le hacía viajar a mundos inexistentes. En ese momento se sintió sin fuerzas, para ir tras ella y decirle que no quería perderla, pero era un Slytherin, un Malfoy, no hacían esas cosas, nunca suplicaban, si querían algo lo cogían y no daban explicaciones. Y eso había hecho… y la había perdido.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Oh, por Merlín, ¿qué le pasado?-preguntó preocupada al ver a Theo.

-Estábamos volando, cuando chocó contra las gradas y se calló-mintió descaradamente.

Pomfrey a pesar de no creerle, dejó así el asunto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó al ver que la enfermera había acabado de curarlo.

-Tenía un brazo y una costilla rota y un sin fin de golpes por todo el cuerpo. Pero está estable.

-¿Cuándo despertará?

-Dentro de poco. Tengo que irme, si ocurre algo dale esta poción-le dijo mientras le señalaba la poción.

Después de que se fuese la enfermera entró Hermione.

-¿Cómo está?-le preguntó al moreno.

-Bien, ¿pero a ti que te pasó?-le preguntó al ver como estaba con el pelo revuelto, colorada, los labios hinchados, la camisa mal puesta por debajo de un jersey al revés, la capa desabrochada y toda llena de barro.

-Nada-contestó melancólicamente.

-Pues yo diría que pasó algo más que una pelea en el barro entre tú y Draco-le dijo con picardía.

-Si tienes razón- _¿lo reconocía?_ Blaise estaba intrigado-pasó que McGonagall nos ha castigado…-esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz, ahora se acordaba que tendría que estar cerca del rubio durante una semana.

-No, yo no me refería a eso, sino a que traes el pelo como un nido de cigüeñas, estás colorada, tienes los labios hinchados y tu jersey del revés y una graciosa marca en el cuello, que me confirma mis sospechas.

-Theo-dijo la castaña al ver que se despertaba.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó el otro un poco confundido.

-Sí, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bien que ya despertó señor Nott! ¿Se puede saber que hacía para chocar y caerse de la escoba?

-¿Eh?-no entendía a que venía eso.

-Su amigo, me contó que se chocó contra las gradas y se cayó, ¿es cierto?

-Sí, solo que no lo recuerdo muy bien-mintió intentando darle veracidad a lo dicho por el Slytherin.

-Bien, ahora fuera, el enfermo tiene que descansar, mañana podrán venir a verlo.

Blaise y Hermione, no les quedó más que obedecer, aunque a regañadientes.

-Entonces, no me piensas contar que hiciste con Draco-intentó sacarle información.

-…

-Vamos, Hermione, hay confianza- la castaña se volvió furiosamente.

-Mira Zabinni, tú y yo no tenemos confianza, o te voy a contar nada-le replicó enfadada.

-Venga cuéntame algo-le insistió divertido.

-Que lo haga **tu** amigo.

-Debió de pasar algo gordo para que no me lo quieras contar, ¿son novios?

-No, todo lo contrario le dije que no quería que se volviese a acercar a mi, que lo único que hacía era provocarme dolor.

-¿De verdad le dijiste eso?-preguntó serio.

-Sí.

Cuando Hermione se alejó lo suficiente para no escucharlo murmuró: _no sabes lo que hiciste._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

En la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontraba Lavender y sus amigas, hablando de chismes, cuando entró una de ellas por la puerta y corriendo les contó lo sucedido entre Theo-Draco-Hermione. Ron estaba sentado al lado, pero como sino estuviera.

-A ver si lo entendí, Malfoy le pegó a Nott, por Granger-Ron al escuchar el nombre de Hermione, escuchó atento-. Después Zabinni lo llevó a la enfermería, para que Malfoy y Granger discutieran, pero ella le acabó besando y los cachó McGonagall-resumió Lavender.

-Sí, es una cualquiera, no le importó que todo Edmundo los viesen, le agarró de la camisa y tiró de él, para caer encima de ella-comentó una de ellas.

-Ya desde que te intentó sacar a tu novio la tenemos calada, es una cualquiera.

-No es más que una zorra-sentenció Lavender.

Ron no soportó más estar ahí y salió por el agujero de la sala común, cuando vio venir a la castaña. Tenía un aspecto terrible.

-Hermione-dijo Ron, haciendo que se detuviera y alzase la vista.

-Para ti Sandler.

-Hermione, ¿cómo estás?

-Parece que ya se te pegó algo de tu novia.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de meterte en la vida de los demás, métome en todo(N/A: expresión gallega, significa algo así como metiche)-y ahora aparta, me estorbas.

Ron, sabía que la había perdido hace tiempo, pero la echaba de menos. Desde que salió con Lavender, la perdió, pero no solo a ella sino que a su hermana también y con Harry y los demás se habían distanciado.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Chicas, mirad-les indicó una de ellas.

-Vaya, tenían razón los Slytherin cuando te llamaban asquerosa-le dijo Lavender, al ver como estaba cubierta de barro.

-Vaya tenían razón los Slytherin cuando te llamaban víbora- sin siquiera pararse, subió a su habitación.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hola!! Q tal? Aprobé selectividad y me metí en un ciclo de grado superior, y me tengo ir vivir para allí, donde no hay Internet. Por lo que solo podré tener conexión cuando esté en mi casa, los fines de semana, por lo que tardaré un poco más. Pido un poco de paciencia.

Bss y cdaos.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

¿Se quedará de brazos cruzados Draco?

¿Se vengará Lavender de Hermione?

¿Hará algo Ron?

¿Qué pasará en el castigo?

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Reviews:**

**maylin93:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Q te pareció lo q le dijo de esta vez Hermy a Draco? M pareció más fuerte esta vez.

La verdad aprobé el examen de conducir, pero bueno el practico a la 2. Y weno selectividad tambien la aprobe con 5.19, como no m hacia mucha falta, no m mate muxo ;p

Muxos bss y cdt.

**Namine1993:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Draco aparenta q le da Hermione, pero en el fondo… en este cap, qda un poco más marcado, que siente algo por ella. Creo q m qdo ste cap más tragico q el anterior.

Spero q t guste, bss y cdt.

**alastor82:**

Hola!! Q tal? Yo bn.

Weno, en ste cap, no dejo muxa intriga jeje. Aunq en este no salga Cottle, ya saldrá, al igual q Lavender, el carma, hará de las suyas…xD.

Bss y cdt.

**Abril:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Ya viste cmo s puso d celoso en este cap de Theo, tienes razón, cuando sean las guardias con Ernie… creo q hasta se cela d su sombra (q exagerado soy).

Tranki pal proximo cap, Hermione, tendra una pequeña alegría (adelanto n primicia jeje, como s m pira).

Yo aprove selectividad 5.19, aunq no m hacia falta, xq stoy en un ciclo, pero por si acaso, nunca se sabe. Tu q tal?

Bss y cdt.

**Liale:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Probe Hermy, como se pasa Draco, pero para el proximo cap, Hermy no sufrira tanto,(ya la hice sufrir muxo) Mnos mal q tu primo s porta mejor, xq como fuese así x la vida…jeje, la mia con 6 años era un peligro…

Pal proximo cap espero poner un poco de Ron/Pansy, a ver q opinas…

Bss y cdt muxo.

**ASUKA02: **

Hola!! Q tal? FELICIDADES.

Ya q t gustan los interrogantes finales, q t parece si contestas algunos, y después vemos si acertast o no? Jeje s m pira muxo.

Bss y cdt.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	13. ¿Amigos?

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-Chicas, mirad-les indicó una de ellas._

_-Vaya, tenían razón los Slytherin cuando te llamaban asquerosa-le dijo Lavender, al ver como estaba cubierta de barro._

_-Vaya tenían razón los Slytherin cuando te llamaban víbora- sin siquiera pararse, subió a su habitación._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Era de noche, por las sombras que proyectaba el cielo nublado, se deslizaba una figura encapuchada. En el castillo en calma, solo se escuchaban sus calmados y seguros pasos, que resonaban por los pasillos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Dudo un poco, como pensándolo, pero finalmente abrió la puerta y entró. Se detuvo delante de la única cama ocupada.

-No deberías estar aquí-comentó abriendo los ojos el ocupante de la cama.

-Y tú durmiendo-contestó el encapuchado.

-¿A qué has venido, _Malfoy_?

-¿Malfoy? ¿Ahora me llamas así?

-Fuiste tú quién me lo mandaste, me lo exigiste-le contestó tranquilamente, sin reproche.

-¿Y desde cuando me haces caso?-preguntó irónico.

-¿A qué has venido? No creo que te perdieras-dijo divertido.

-Yo…-ser rascó la cabeza-lo que quería…era…-se quedó callado, no sabía como decirlo.

-Déjalo, siempre fuiste horrible para pedir disculpas-el rubio esbozó una sonrisa-te conozco demasiado, sé que para ti estar aquí ya es mucho.

-¿Entonces?

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó haciéndose el amnésico.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¿Cómo antes?

-Como antes-Theo levantó su mano, pero el rubio lo abrazó.

-No me gustan mucho estas mariconadas-le confesó Draco, sin soltarlo.

-No cambias…-comentó divertido el moreno.

-¡Suéltalo! Ya sabía yo que no ibas a hacer nada bueno.

-Pansy…-intentó decir el moreno.

-¡Calla! Después de cómo lo dejaste…aun tienes la desfachatez de venir aquí.

-Pansy…-la rubia lo volvió a cortar.

-¡Calla! Ya sé, ¿venías rematarlo, verdad?

-Pansy…-era la tercera vez que lo intentaba y se estaba cansando.

-¡Calla! Pues no te voy a dejar.

-Pansy…-dijo elevando la voz.

-¿Qué?-preguntó girando la cabeza hacia él.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédula-vienes a matarlo y aun por encima te cachondeas en mi cara, de esta te acuerdas Malfoy-el rubio se seguía riendo-¿de que te ríes?

-De ti-al ver como iba a atacarlo, añadió-no tienes de que preocuparte, ya hemos arreglado todo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó cambiando su cara de enfado por una de felicidad.

-Sí, mañana antes del amanecer, nos batiremos en duelo a muerte-comentó el moreno como si nada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Draco Malfoy te mato, y después a ti!-dijo señalando a Theo.

-Tranquila Pansita, lo que dijo era una broma-le contó el rubio mientras la despeinaba.

-¡No me llames así! Y no vuelvas a gastar una broma así o desearas estar muerto, y lo mismo va por ti, ¿entendido?-ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, ya que cuando la chica se enfadaba era muy peligrosa.

-¿Lo has perdonado?-preguntó la rubia.

-Sí-dijo contento.

-Pues yo no lo haré-dijo cruzando los brazos enfurruñada.

-No te lo he pedid-comentó divertido el rubio.

-Eres un tonto-dijo con una sonrisilla.

-Anda ven aquí-le dijo Draco, mientras la acercaba a la cama para que se dieran un abrazo los tres.

-¿Y yo qué? Me discrimináis por ser tan hermoso-dijo Blaise, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-No, por tonto-le comentó la rubia, mientras se abrazaban los cuatro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Theo.

-Primero vi salir a Draco, cosa ala que no le di importancia, pero al ver que nuestra Pansita-dijo mientras la despeinaba-iba tras él, pensé que podrían armar un gran escándalo. Me alegra volver estar todos juntos, no saben lo que es aguantarlo yo solo-les dijo en tono confidencial lo suficiente alto para que Draco lo escuchase.

-¿Así?

-Pues sí.

-¿Y tú qué? "¿Me queda bien?"-lo imitó exagerándolo- "¿tengo la piel reseca? ¿Cambio de champú?" Eres peor que una chica.

-¿Eh?-se quejó la chica.

-Tienes razón, eres tú peor-comentó señalándola.

-Sois unos inmaduros. Me voy a dormir.

-¡Espera! Vamos Draco.

-Hasta mañana.

-Que duermas bien "Draquito"-imitó Theo la voz de Cottle.

Todos se rieron.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó tan cansada, que pensó en quedarse un poco más en cama. Cuando entró a su habitación Ginny.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Buenos días a ti también. ¿No te acuerdas que día es hoy?

-31 de enero-contestó mientras escondía su cabeza bajo la almohada.

-Sí, hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade. Tenemos que comprar los disfraces para el baile.

-Habrá otra salida…

-Para entonces no quedará nada decente. Dime que vas a venir. Por fis…

-Está bien-suspiró resignada.

-Genial, ahora hay que escoger que ropas llevarás.

-Hace frío, algo abrigoso-le advirtió.

-Tranquila, déjamelo a mí.

Al final tras discutir varias veces, Hermione acabó con: un pantalón vaquero; un jersey de lana blanco, ajustado con pequeños bordados; por debajo una camisa azul marino, larga de forma que salía un poco por debajo del jersey; el abrigo era blanco, con cuello vuelto, entallado hasta la cintura, después flojo hasta el muslo; las botas eran blancas, hasta la rodilla, de punta redondeada y el tacón al principio grueso y después más fino, según más próximo al suelo estaba; en la cabeza llevaba una gorra de pana blanca; los guantes de piel y el bolso, grande, azul, con detalles en blanco.

Bajaron, se reunieron con Harry y bajaron a desayunar. En la mesa se sentaron con Neville uno de los pocos despiertos. Cuando habían acabado de desayunar y se iban a marchar llegaron las lechuzas. Una de ellas dejó un gran paquete delante de Hermione. Leyó la carta que traía el paquete, la arrugó y la metió en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione?-le preguntó Harry.

-Esperadme fuera, primero voy a llevar esto a mi Habitación.

Salió del Gran Comedor. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras escuchó unas carcajadas y pensó que se estarían burlando de alguien, por lo que se giró enfadada. Las risas provenían de un cuarteto de slytherins. "Se han reconciliado" pensó con una mezcla de alegría y pena. Alegría porque Pansy y Theo se merecían lo mejor, pero a la vez con pena ya que ahora no sería lo mismo.

Cuando iba a seguir su camino, Draco la vio y sus ojos castaños y grises quedaron prendados. Se había prometido una y otra sacarse a Draco Malfoy de su cabeza, no podía. Llevaba demasiados años enamorada de él. Nunca había dejado de pensar en él. Por él había hecho sus mayores sacrificios, aunque no lo supiera. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, lo único que pudo hacer fue crear una careta de indeferencia hacia él.

Draco Malfoy, por el contrario, disfrutaba poniendo a prueba a la castaña. Sabía lo que sentí a por mucho que lo negase, lo sabía desde pequeño. Ahora tenía asuntos más importantes en los que centrarse, pero cuando los acabase, nadie ni ella misma, podría impedir estar con Hermione Sandler.

Draco antes de seguir su camino, le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. Hermione siguió su camino hacia la sala común cuando chocó contra Lavender.

-Mira por donde vas, estúpida.

Hermione se giró y le dirigió una mirada altiva.

-¿Quién te crees qué eres, asquerosa?

-25 puntos menos por insultar a una prefecta.

-¡Le has sacado puntos a tu casa!

-No a ti.

En su habitación, tiró la caja contra la cama, donde se abrió y dejó a la vista una hermosa tela de color negra con pedrería. Sacó el papel del bolsillo y lo volvió a leer.

" _Hermione:_

_Sé que se celebrará un baile de disfraces, y que tu pareja es Draco Malfoy._

_Debido a ello te envío un disfraz para que estés a la altura. El resto es cosa tuya._

_No me dejes quedar mal._

_Isabella Sandler."_

Tiró el papel a las brasas y se reunió con Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Primero fueron a Honeydukes y a Zonko. Después los chicos se fueron por un lado y las chicas por otro a buscar los disfraces, al acabar se reunirían en Las Tres Escobas.

-Hermione este es perfecto para ti- le comentó la pelirroja, mientras le enseñaba un vestido blanco con bordados dorados, de estilo griego.

-No te preocupes, mi abuela ya se encargó de ello.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Luna.

-Quiere esté a la altura.

-Ya veo. Entonces nos ayudarás con los nuestros.

-Sí, mira el que me enseñabas, seguro que le queda genial a Luna. Para ti creo que algo más atrevido y sexy, ¿o me equivoco?

-Que conste que lo hago por Harry.

-Jaja, por Harry. Mira este-le comentó mientras le enseñaba un vestido verde esmeralda con un pronunciado escote, ajustado hasta la cadera, para después caer libremente con un poco de vuelo. Las mangas igual.

-Es precioso amiga, ¿verdad Luna?

-Sí, serías una maga muy sexy.

-Pero, no puedo comprarlo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron sus amigas.

-Porque es muy caro-confesó con la cara roja.

-No te preocupes, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

-Oh, gracias Hermione- le comentó abrazándola.

-Ahora pruébatelo, no vaya a ser que te quede mal.

-De eso nada-le echó la lengua.

Y tenía razón tanto a ella como a Luna, les quedaban fantásticos. Pero aún les faltaban los complementos.

Cuando acabaron salieron a buscar a los chicos, que las estaban esperando en Las Tres Escobas. Debido al mal tiempo, el local estaba lleno. Cuando los encontraron se sentaron con ellos. Pidieron y Ginny fue al baño.

-¿Señorita Sandler? ¿Hermione Sandler?

-Sí. Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted?

-Era un compañero de tu madre en Hogwarts. Te pareces mucho a ella cuando tenía tu edad.

-No recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

-Lo sé, desde que la obligaron a casarse no la volví a ver.

-¿Obligaron?

-Sí, espero que no te pase lo mismo. Ahora me tengo que ir- se dirigió hasta la salida.

-Espere- Hermione le siguió, intentando franquear a la muchedumbre allí reunida. Llegó a la salida, miro para todos los lados, pero no lo encontró.

-Hermione ¿lo alcanzaste?-preguntó Harry.

-No, se fue.

-¿De quién habláis?-preguntó Ginny, que acababa de salir del baño.

-Un hombre-comenzó a contarle Luna-que dijo que conocía a su madre, pero que no la veía desde que la obligaron…

-No lo digas-interrumpió la castaña-es mentira, es mentira.

-Hermione…

-Me voy al castillo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente en Las Tres Escobas. Faltaba un día para el baile de San Valentín, y eso se empezaba a notar. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban ansiosos, otros nerviosos y otros desesperados intentando buscar pareja de última hora. Pero fueses a donde fueses el tema central era el baile; ya fuese por el vestido o la pareja, siempre salía a relucir.

Después de un día pesado y con dolor de cabeza, la griffindor se dirigió a su última guardia con Ernie Macmillan.

-No traes muy buena cara-dijo en tono de broma.

-Hola ti también-le espetó secamente.

-¡Que genio!

-Perdona, pero de tanto escuchar hablar del baile, que me provocó dolor de cabeza.

-Bueno, por lo menos no eres Pomfrey que tiene que tratar con histéricas, al borde de un colapso.

-Tienes razón.

-Si quieres yo me ocupo, y así te vas a descansar.

Llevaban un rato patrullando por los pasillos. Cuando Ernie se paró.

-Ahora vuelvo, me pareció escuchar algo.

-Voy contigo.

-Tranquila no será nada.

La castaña apoyó los codos en el alfeizar de la ventana, con los ojos cerrados, mientras el aire frío le aliviaba el dolor de cabeza. Al abrirlos, vio una sombra encapuchada internarse en el bosque.

-Otra vez.

-¿Decías algo?-Hermione dio un respingo.

No, nada.

-Me entretuve un poco, era Peeves.

-Es tarde.

-Sí, te acompaño hasta la sala común.

-No hace falta.

- Como veas.

Tan pronto se despidieron, Hermione tomo el sentido contrario a su sala común, y se dirigió a la salida. Donde lo encontró.

-¿Me estabas esperando? Que detalle.

-Dime de una vez, ¿qué haces en el Bosque Prohibido?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Contéstame, Malfoy.

-No.

-¿Ah no? A ver que piensa Dumbledore de todo esto- dio media vuelta.

La agarró del brazo.

-Alguien viene-susurró la griffindor.

El rubio que aún la tenía sujeta, la arrastró a un armario.

-Busca señora Norris, busca pequeña-se escuchaba a Filch.

Cuando ya no se escuchaba nada, Draco la empujó hacia fuera con rudeza. Casi se cae.

-Ahora escúchame, no te pienso volver a decir. No te metas donde no te llaman y ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie.

-Tus amenazas no me intimidan.

-Lárgate-se dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso firme.

-Esto no se queda así-gritó la castaña.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, al igual que siempre. Se fue al Gran Comedor sin esperar a los demás, ya que era sábado y solían despertarse más tarde. Cuando llegó, se encontró con que estaba casi lleno. Se sentó a la mesa y escuchó como algunos decían:

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, o no estaremos a tiempo.

-Yo no pude dormir así que baje antes.

Acabó lo más rápido posible y se fue a la biblioteca. Normalmente a parte de ella solía haber cuatro o cinco alumnos. Pero hoy parecía desierta, ni siquiera se veía a la señora Pince.

-Pensaba que tendría la biblioteca para mi solo.

-Lo mismo pensaba yo.

-Creo que la única solución es compartirla.

-Tienes razón, Theo.

-Una griffindor dándole la razón a un slytherin, parece una paradoja.

-Que exagerado eres.

-Voy hacer la redacción de Transformaciones- dijo Hermione.

-Tengo un par de libros que te pueden ayudar.

Durante el resto de la mañana la pasaron entre deberes, libros y risas.

-De verdad, llevaban ya dos días de batalla campal. Todo porque Blaise le gastó su crema para los granos, justo cuando a Pansy le sale uno, así que imagínate como se puso. Como venganza le cambio el champú por repelente de babosas de Hagrid, el que olía fatal.

-Ya me imagino, nadie se le acercaría-comentó divertida.

-Lo mejor fue que salió de la ducha con una toalla, gritando histérico por toda la sala de Slytherin "te voy a matar, devuélveme mi acondicionador". Y es que para Blaise, su pelo es sagrado. Lo que más le enfureció fue, que Draco no solo no le dejó vengarse sino que además se cachondeó de él, diciendo que olía a excremento de hipogrifo.

-Mi estómago demanda algo de atención-comentó cuando sintió rugir a sus tripas.

-Vamos a comer.

Al llegar se separaron para ir a sentarse cada uno con sus amigos.

-Hermione-gritó Ginny, al ver a su amiga.

-Esa mirada me asusta.

-No te me escapas. Después de comer serás toda mía.

-Me estás poniendo los pelos de punta.

-No te preocupes, ya haremos algo con ellos, si se puede.

Tan pronto acabaron de comer, Ginny se la llevó prácticamente a rastras. Bajo la mirada de un slytherin divertido.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-¿Qué te hace gracia?-preguntó Pansy.

-Nada. Por cierto, ¿te dará tiempo de de arreglarte?

-Sí, ¡que exagerado!

-Pansy-la llamó el moreno-tengo una nueva poción bastante buena para los granos, si quieres…

-¡No! Es decir, no gracias.

-¿No te fías de mí?

-No tengo ningún grano. Me voy a preparar-comentó antes de que el moreno dijese algo más.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Bien lo primero es un buen baño con sales perfumadas-comentó la pelirroja.

Hermione con un pan de hechizos transformó su baño en una bañera gigante.

-Ahora paciencia.

Le puso una mascara facial, le mandó echarse varias cremas, una de ellas para el pelo. Después se pintaron las uñas, de las mano y los pies.

-Bien ahora toca lo difícil, tu pelo.

Mechón a mechón de lo fue recogiendo en un gran tocado adornado con plumas. Más tarde se maquillaron y por último se pusieron los vestidos.

-Ginny estás guapísima, no tengo palabras-la piropeó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El vestido verde esmeralda, constaba con un pronunciado escote, que dejaba ver gran parte de sus pechos. Era ajustado hasta la cadera, después caía libremente. Las mangas eran ajustadas0 hasta los codos, después se ampliaban, sobretodo por detrás ya que le llegaban hasta el muslo. Las sandalias iban a juego. El peinado consistía en un semirrecogido, dejando algún mechón suelto por delante. Llevaba una fina capa de maquillaje, con un poco de colorete, la sombra verde con purpurina, saliendo hacia los lados de los ojos como una cinta.

Al bajar le dio un tierno beso, para que todos supieran que estaba con él, ya que se habían quedado pasmados.

-Tú tampoco estás mal. Aunque disfrazado de Dumbledore…van a pensar que le haces la pelota.

-Bueno… se supone que voy de Merlín, no Dumbledore.

-Mejor sácate la barba.

Al final acabó por hacerle caso. Llevaba una túnica larga, azul celeste, con una capa en un tono más oscuro, al igual que el gorro. También llevaba una vara.

-Wauuu, estás muy guapa Hermione-exclamó Harry.

La castaña, llevaba un vestido digno de la época de María Antonieta (N/A: como el que lleva Kristen Dunst en la fiesta). Era de color negro, con detalles de pedrería. El escote era cuadrado, dejando ver parte de sus pechos. Por los bordes tenía puntillita de color negro. En cada hombro tiene un pequeño lazo de seda negro. Por el pecho, tenía como dos líneas de pedrería otras en la cintura como un cinturón. Al llegar a la cadera se abría totalmente, como si tuviese dos capas una lisa sin ningún adorno, la otra adornado por los bordes con puntillita y volante negro, y algo de pedrería. De manga corta, pero hasta los codos de tela negra transparente, después acababan con volantes de puntillita negros. Por detrás el vestido en la cintura tenía un lazo. Los zapatos de tacón bajo, negros, de punta con un lazo delante. El tocado, alto, adornado con una pluma, tenía un mechón suelto por la parte de bajo, a un lado. Llevaba unos pendientes de pedrería largos, joyas de la familia. Como complemento llevaba un abanico a juego con el vestido. El maquillaje era suave, con un buen toque de colorete. Los labios estaban pintados de carmín rojo. Los ojos llevaban tenían rimel, raya y eyeliner negro. Por encima llevaba una banda estrecha de seda negra que cubría los ojos, como una máscara.

Si antes los chicos se comían con la mirada a Ginny ahora a Hermione la devoraban.

-Gracias Harry, tú estás muy bien.

-Venga vamos, que quiero ver la cara que le queda a Malfoy.

-Ginny-le reprochó la castaña.

Llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Malfoy aún no había llegado.

-Hermione, ¿quieres que esperemos contigo?-ofreció el pelinegro.

-Pues claro que sí.

-Chicos no os preocupéis, id entrando. Además a saber cuando aparece.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, anda entrad y pasarlo muy bien.

-Tú intenta no morirte- comentó divertido Harry.

Había pasado más de media hora y el rubio aún no aparecía.

-Si hasta tu pareja obligada salió corriendo, la verdad no me extraña asquerosa.

Lavender, ni un solo día podía dejarla en paz. La castaña estaba sorprendida de que con ese vestido pudiese respirar, era rojo, ajustadísimo, con cordones a los lados, que la chica apenas llevaba atados. El escote era en forma de m marcando bien sus pechos. Llevaba semejante capa de maquillaje que no se sabía si era su cara o una máscara.

-Oh, Lavender, pensé que te habías envenenado al morder tu lengua viperina-dijo con pena fingida.

-Yo por lo menos tengo pareja.

-Sí, pero no la que te gustaría.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó el chico a Lavender.

-Tranquila yo se lo explico. Como su novio es prefecto, le han asignado una pareja, por lo que Lavender se quedó sin poder ir con él.

-No me gusta ser el segundo plato de nadie. Adiós-el chico se había ido dejando a Lavender con dos palmos de narices.

-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo.

-Arg, esta me la pagas- y se fue enfadada.

Cuando solo quedaba ella salió.

-Parece que por fin sacaste las uñas a relucir-comentó Draco, quién había presenciado toda la escena con Lavender y de paso se había fijado en lo guapa que estaba la castaña.

-Vaya Malfoy, pensé que tendría la suerte de ahorrarme tu compañía.

-Dirás el placer de mi compañía. Entramos-le ofreció el brazo, pero ella se lo rechazó.

-Granger-la sujetó por el brazo- ni se te ocurra menospreciarme.

-Suéltame-intentó soltarse, pero no lo consiguió.

Al contrario solo consiguió que la empujase contra el muro. Puso sus manos al lado de su cabeza.

-Después de la cuarta vez, ya no intimidas nada.

-Te lo aviso Granger, esta noche vas hacer gala de tus buenos modales, y que ni se te ocurra intentar dejarme en ridículo, porque lo pagarás.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me harás? ¿Me llevarás al Bosque Prohibido?

El rubio se acercó más y le dijo al oído:

-Tú procura portarte bien, no te gustaría verme enfadado-antes de separarse le mordió el lóbulo, lo que provocó un escalofrío a la castaña, cosa que el rubio notó.

-Ahora vamos-le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, y le ofreció el brazo.

-_Entre mi abuela y tú…-_le puso la mano encima de al suya.

Cuando entraron, un montón de ojos se posaron en ellos. La mayoría eran de envidia, otras de orgullo y otras de lujuria. Estas últimas a Draco no le hicieron mucha gracia. Aunque también hay que decir que no solo Hermione estaba radiante, sino que Draco estaba fabuloso. Llevaba unos pantalones y botas altas negras. Una camisola verde con bordados en oro, por debajo llevaba una camisa blanca que sobresalía en los puños y cuello. En la cadera llevaba un cinturón de cuero negro. El pelo lo llevaba sin gomina con algunos mechones en la cara.

-No quiero bailar-le susurró la castaña, cuando vio que se dirigía al centro de al pista de baile.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hola!!! Después de tanto tiempo…

Tengo mononucleosis o la enfermedad dl beso, x lo q tngo q tner reposo en casa, así q ahora tendré muxo tempo para escribir mis fics….

Proximamnt subir otro cap d ste fic….

Bss y cdaos.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

¿Acabaran bailando?

¿Montarán algo para vengarse?

¿Cottle? ¿Lavender?

¿Pasará algo con Ron?

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Reviews:**

**Abril:**

Hola!!! Q tal?

Gracias, weno al final no m podo qjar mucho, pero podrían ser mejores.

Bss.

**Liale:**

Hola lia!!! Q tal?

Gracias, m alegra q m entiendas, pero bueno ahora q tngo q star n casita, intentaré escribir lo máx q pueda….

Weno lo q dijo Blaise, se vera reflejado más pa delante, no t podo decir más q sino….

Bss y cdt.

**XxXyuleXuchihaXxX:**

Hola!!! Q tal?

Gracias, la suerte hizo falta jeje. No, no m qjo.

Weno no t preocups q pa la proxima tardar – n actualizar….

Bss y cdt.

**ASUKA02: **

Hola!!! Q tal?

Weno la estafadora volvio jeje.

Pa compensaros spero poder actualizar dentro d unos dias , poco tiempo.

Por supuesto q n m olvidaria d mis lectores, sin vosotros no soy nada (Inner: q dramática eres...¬¬ Yo:noooo, q va)

Bss

**Lucero08:**

Hola!!!Q tal?

D na, d todos modos si ves q tardo n actualizar (q no va a ser s esta vez el caso;p)no creo q deje l fic a medias, ya q muxo m molsta eso….

Bss

**..dream****:**

Hola!!!Q tal?

Si mueres tantas veces x mi culpa van a pensar q t he matado....jeje

Q way q t guste tanto…

Bss

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos....

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	14. Disculpas

Hola a todos/as!!!! Lo primero de todo disculparme, ya que hace bastante tiempo que no sabéis nada de mí. Quiero aclarar que si no he actualizado, a sido principalmente por falta de tiempo. Aunque también hay que agregarle que estoy casi toda la semana sin ordenador. No sé cuando volveré a subir más capítulo, aunque espero que sea pronto, ya que tengo dos a medias…

Mis más sinceras disculpas…

TaTi Uchiha…


	15. Reconciliación

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

– -Hablando los personajes-

–

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Promesa no cumplida"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Resumen: Draco y Hermione se conocen de pequeños. Él no la reconoce en Hogwarts, pero Pansy y Nott sí. Aún así se enamoran, pero Draco rompe esos lazos, por no juntarse con una sangre sucia. Cuando en el baile de presentación de la familia Sandler descubre la verdad, se enfada. Draco acaba perdonando a sus amigos. Se organiza un baile, donde son obligados a ir juntos.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Cuando entraron, un montón de ojos se posaron en ellos. La mayoría eran de envidia, otras de orgullo y otras de lujuria. Estas últimas a Draco no le hicieron mucha gracia. Aunque también hay que decir que no solo Hermione estaba radiante, sino que Draco estaba fabuloso. Llevaba unos pantalones y botas altas negras. Una camisola verde con bordados en oro, por debajo llevaba una camisa blanca que sobresalía en los puños y cuello. En la cadera llevaba un cinturón de cuero negro. El pelo lo llevaba sin gomina con algunos mechones en la cara._

_-No quiero bailar-le susurró la castaña, cuando vio que se dirigía al centro de al pista de baile._

-¿Crees que me importa?

-Pues baila tú solo-intenta alejarse.

-Escúchame Granger. Yo no soy como los estúpidos de tus amiguitos, yo sí tengo una imagen que mantener, y no pienso dejar que me la arruines-le susurró a escasos centímetro.

-Hace un momento dijiste que no te importaba, pues tú a mi menos. Así que si quieres bailar búscate a otra.

-Soy tu pareja.

-Pero no mi dueño.

-No quería llegar a esto, pero veo que no hay otra opción- y sacó una carta de su bolsillo-tu abuela me pide que al acabar el baile le cuente todo lo ocurrido en el. Esto también incluye tu comportamiento-era la letra de Isabella.

Sabía que Draco no iba a dudar en mandarle una carta a su abuela, por lo que tendría que hacer lo que le dijera, ya que sino se arrepentiría.

-¿Vamos querida?-le ofreció el brazo-y alegra esa cara.

Hermione puso la mejor cara que pudo y se dejó guiar hasta el centro de la pista. En ese momento comenzó a sonar un vals (me encanta el Vals de las Mariposas). Bailaban con una gran destreza y elegancia. Muchas de las parejas que los rodeaban, dejaron de bailar para admirarlos. Draco, pronto se dio de cuenta, por lo que intentó lucirse lo máximo posible. Hermione ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, seguía perfectamente los pasos de su acompañante. Mientras recordaba como había sido su primer vals.

**Flash Back:**

-Draco- le llama una niña de seis años- deberíamos estar en cama.

-No, yo también quiero ir al baile. Para eso nos hemos vestido.

Estaban escondidos entre unos setos, delante de los ventanales, desde donde observaban.

-Vaya rollo, solo están bailando y hablando. ¿Dónde están las cosas divertidas?

-Bailar no es aburrido.

-Sí que lo es, por eso siempre me escapo de la señorita Rillei.

-Ven aquí. Te voy a demostrar que no es aburrido- el rubio puso mala cara y Hermione añadió- además sino para qué nos vestimos.

-Vale, pero si me aburro, me haces los deberes de toda la semana.

-Acepto.

Guió su mano izquierda hasta su cintura y la derecha la sujetó entre su mano derecha. Lentamente comenzó a mover sus pies y a señalarle donde debía colocarlos. Poco a poco Draco fue tomando la iniciativa. Al acabar la canción ambos tenían una sonrisilla.

-No ha sido tan malo, ¿no?

-Creo que me van a gustar estas fiestas- respondió el rubio divertido.

-Ahora deberíamos volver a la cama.

-Otro baile más y nos vamos.

_Fin Flash Back_

_La música había terminado y la castaña apenas se había dado cuenta._

-Se que provoco esas reacciones, pero no crees que deberías disimular un poco-le susurró al oído.

Hermione salió de sus recuerdos, toda abochornada.

-Estaba pensando en otras cosas-se defendió.

La música comenzó a volver a tocar.

-Si quieres después del baile las hacemos-le propuso.

-No estaba pensando en nada de eso, pervertido. Recordé nuestro primer baile.

-Al final tuve que hacer los deberes.

-Ya te dije que te gustaría.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-preguntó para cambiar de tema. No sabía muy bien porque pero ese recuerdo le había hecho volver a sentir como si nada hubiese pasado, como si fuesen otra vez amigos, como si su padre no lo presionase, como si fuese libre…

-Una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Ahora vuelvo- se fue y Hermione se sentó en una mesa.

Estaba mirando si reconocía alguien, cuando vio a Ginny con Harry y Luna con un chico de Ravenclaw bailando animadamente. Eso lea hizo sonreír.

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo.

-¿Ron?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Dónde dejaste al hurón?

-¿A ti que te importa?

-Me importa y mucho. ¿No te das de cuenta de que es nuestro enemigo?-la preguntó de mala manera

-Si lo que te preocupa es que le cuentéalo relacionado con la Orden o Harry tranquilo que no lo haré.

-Aléjate de él.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Hermione, escúchame-le pidió suavemente-es peligroso, puede hacerte cualquier cosa.

-Sé cuidarme sola. No soy una niña.

-Eres una sabelotodo repelente.

-Y tú un cornudo Wessel (comadreja).

-No insultes a Lavender-le dijo de malos modos.

-Solo estoy diciendo lo que todo el colegio sabe.

-Pues te equivocas tú y todo el colegio-y se fue tan pronto como había llegado.

-Toma-le ofreció.

-Gracias-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Aún no lo has olvidado?-preguntó mientras apretaba los puños.

No entendía como seguía sufriendo por ese pobretón y a él lo trataba como si fuera lo más asqueroso del mundo. Es cierto que todos estos años se había metido con ella. Al principio, era por dejar claro quién mandaba, pero al ver como ella le contestaba cada vez le entraban más ganas de responder. Así comenzó la guerra dialéctica, en que ambos buscaban dejar peor al contrario. Si lo hacía, era porque a ambos les daba una satisfacción y era a una forma fácil de desestresarse. En cambio si se encontraba con Potter o Weasley, solo les decía cualquier chorrada, ya que siempre acababa igual; la comadreja enfada y Poty sujetándolo.

-Sí, solo que después de estos seis años de amistad, me duele que crea antes a ella que a mí-reconoció tristemente.

-Es un tonto-bufó.

-Bueno…un poco sí-comentó divertida.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?-Draco se dirigió hacia la salida y Hermione tras pensarlo dos segundos, lo siguió.

Era una noche despejada, se veían las estrellas y soplaba una pequeña brisa. El jardín estaba iluminado por pequeñas luciérnagas. No eran los únicos que estaban en el jardín.

Hermione pronto lo alcanzó. Se sentía extraña. No entendía porque ahora de repente se sentía tan a gusto. Esta noche se había olvidado totalmente de sus problemas, y cuando apareció Ron, él la ayudó a que no le arruinara la noche.

-¿Por qué no puede ser siempre así?-preguntó Draco.

-Porque han pasado muchas cosas.

Draco se detuvo.

-Todo hubiese sido distinto si me hubieras dicho quien eras, todo habría sido diferente.

-La culpa fue tuya por no reconocerme.

Hermione cansada de esa conversación, se dio la vuelta y regresó al Gran Salón. Al entrar se encontró con una Lavender toda llorosa, montándole una escena a Ron.

-Siempre fue una estúpida-gritó histérica.

-Es mi amiga.

-¡Era tu amiga! ¿No te acuerdas de cómo te mintió? ¿Cómo vas a confiar en ella?

-Yo…-agachó la cabeza- lo siento.

-No sé-Lavender se hizo la indignada-está bien te perdono. Pero tendrás que compensármelo.

¿Cómo era posible que Ron fuera tan ciego? Bueno ahora ya daba igual. Le había roto el corazón la había despreciado e insultado y tachado de mentirosa. Ya no eran amigos, lo había dejado clarito ahora mismo.

Ya no sabía que más podía pasar. Decidió irse a dormir.

-Pensé que los Gryffindor eran valientes y afrontaban sus problemas.

-Los valientes también se cansan y por una vez se quieren olvidar de sus problemas.

-Pues sí que tienes poco aguante, espero que en la cama no seas así.

-¿Por qué en lugar de decir estupideces no te vas dar un paseito por el bosque?

-¡Cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Creo que Ron tenía razón, no debería fiarme de ti. A saber cuantas cosas más escondes.

-No eres tan lista como crees Granger. Estás muy equivocada.

-Con los antecedentes de tu familia, no lo creo. Además, ¿qué haces en el bosque? ¿Jugar al snake explosivo?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Pero a Dumbledore a lo mejor sí.

-Mira Granger, lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía.

-No si puedes poner a alguien en peligro.

-No lo haré.

-No me fío de ti.

-No te pido que lo hagas.

-Me voy.

-¿Huyes?

-No Draco, no huyo. Solo que no quiero que me relacionen con un mortífago.

-¡Lárgate! No sabes nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron estaba patrullando por los pasillos y Pansy lo ve. La bruja que había estado presente en el Gran Comedor durante la escena de la Gryffindor no se aguantó de decirle un par de cosillas, a ver si despertaba de una vez.

-¿No sé como la aguantas?

-¿Eh?

-Tu novia-dijo con repugnancia.

-Es normal que se enfade, Hermione dijo mentiras de ella.

-No dijo ninguna mentira.

-No empieces tú también con eso.

-¡Te mereces algo mejor!

-¿Quién? ¿Tú?

-¿Y por qué no? Por lo menos soy sincera y digo las cosas a la cara.

El pelirrojo, apartó la mirada. Y miro a ambos lados.

-Si tanto miedo tienes de que te relacionen conmigo, mejor me voy.

Se gira e intenta alejarse. Pero Ron la detiene y la mete en un aula.

-Es porque no quiero que vean esto- y la besó.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Ron? ¿Won-Won? ¿Dónde estás?

-Debe de estar en el segundo piso.

-Voy-respondió al desconocido.

Después de casi haberlo recorrido todo, pensaba dejarlo e irse. Pero vio una luz por debajo de una de las aulas. Entró y se encontró a un Gryffindor y una Slytherin, besándose.

-¡Won-won! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Y aún por encima con esa zorra.

-¿Zorra yo? ¿Entonces tú que eres? Si te has acostado con más de medio colegio.

-Won-Won, no la creas, es todo mentira.

-Pansy, es mejor que te vayas- sugirió el pelirrojo, que no quería tener otra discusión pública con su novia.

-¿No la creerás?

-Es mi novia.

-A partir de ahora, haz como sino existiera-y con la cabeza bien alta salió de la aula.

-Lavender yo…

-No quiero que digas nada. Estoy enfadada, pero sé que fue culpa de esa Slytherin.

_0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Las salas comunes, todos los domingos amanecen despejadas. Y este no va a ser menos, excepto porque se va tardar más en ver a los alumnos.

Fue un día de poca actividad en todo el castillo. Hasta el conserje estaba aburrido.

Hermione, para variar fue la primera en despertase. Estaba un poco cansada, así que se puso a leer cerca del fuego.

Pero su mente pronto empezó a vagar, e imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron por su cabeza.

-Hermione, Hermione ¡Hermione!

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida.

-Despierta.

-Ginny.

-A ver amiga, cuéntame con todo tipo de detalles, como te fue ayer.

Hermione le hizo un pequeño resumen, omitiendo detalles, como de que Draco iba algunas noches al Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo bien, Harry es un cielo, muy dulce. El único defecto que tiene es que es el peor bailarín del mundo. Ojala bailara como Malfoy.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-Vamos Hermione, que te caiga mal y lo odies, no significa que no baile bien….y sea el chico más deseado de la escuela.

-¡Ginny!

-Es cierto-dijo entre risas.

-¿Qué es cierto?-preguntó un moreno medio dormido.

-Que ayer me lo pasé muy bien-contestó la pelirroja.

-Espero que conmigo.

-¿Con quién iba a ser? Si pasé toda la noche contigo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Ese día por la noche, Harry tenía pensado ir a hacerle una visita a Dobby a las cocinas. Miró el Mapa del Merodeador y descubrió una cosa curiosa; un puntito del mapa se internaba en el Bosque Prohibido, Draco Malfoy. Sabiendo que tramaba algo, cogió la capa lo siguió.

Al salir, dio un portazo que asustó a un pelirrojo que hizo que se cayese de la litera.

-¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás?

Miro y encontró un pergamino en la cama de su amigo.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Acto seguido, apareció un mapa de todo Hogwarts. A Ron al contrario que a Harry, otro puntito la llamó más la atención. Sin zapatillas, ni bata, con lo que llevaba puesto, se dispuso a ir, a comprobar que el mapa estaba estropeado.

Bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios, salió de la sala común y después de varias escaleras y pasillos, por fin llegó al lugar que le indicaba el mapa. Lo revisó miles.

Abrió la puerta de el aula y comprobó para su desgracia que el mapa funcionaba perfectamente. Allí se encontraba su novia, Lavender, revolcándose por el suelo con otro tío.

-¡¡¡Eres una zorra!!! No sé como confié en ti. Hermione y todos los demás tenían razón.

-Won-Won- lo llamó mientras se intentaba tapar-no es lo que parece, yo…

-¡Cállate! No pienso volver a escucharte, por ti perdí lo que más quería, por defenderte. Para mí, estás muerta.

Ron con un gran dolor, empezó a correr y correr, sin fijarse por donde iba por donde pasaba. Lo único que quería era que desapareciera esa sensación de impotencia. Impotencia al dolor, el dolor de saber de que había perdido a varias de las personas que más le importaban. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Si hasta Malfoy se lo había dicho. ¿Cómo era posible?

Lavender le había lavado el cerebro, pero porque él se lo permitió. De no haberse sentido dolido por el compromiso de Hermione, seguramente no la hubiese creído nunca. Pero quería una, una sola excusa que le diese pie a pensar que la castaña no era merecedora de su amor.

De pronto no supo como, sintió un gran dolor y todo se volvió negro.

-Señor Weasley, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Me duele la cabeza, ¿dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Eso pregúntaselo a la señorita Parkinson, quién lo trajo.

Giro la cabeza extrañado de que le hubiese llevado al a enfermería.

-Tendré que informar a la profesora McGonagal. Ahora me iré a dormir, si necesita algo, ya sabe donde estoy.

-¿Por qué me trajiste?- Pansy giró la cabeza, no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me obstaculizabas el camino.

-Lo siento- impactada, volvió la cara, sus ojos reflejaban un gran dolor-gracias.

Dolor por todo lo que había perdido, sus amigos, su dignidad y su cabeza. Pero también por ella. Si la hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias, todo habría sido diferente entre ellos. Era una gran chica.

Lo primero que haría mañana sería pedir disculpas a sus amigos, pero sobretodo a Hermione. La quería mucho y por su absurdo comportamiento la había alejado. Sabía que ya era tarde para el amor entre ellos, tanto ella como él habían sufrido y habían cambiado.

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Por no creerte y por.

-No digas nada, no hace falta. Aquello queda en el pasado.- después de unos momentos- Es tarde. Adiós.

_0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Corría a toda velocidad, por los largos pasillos tomando las esquinas como podía. Después de bajar la escalinata de la entrada, se dirigió hacía el Bosque Prohibido. A lo lejos ya en el borde del bosque, vio una figura encapuchada que al ver al moreno se paro.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry corrió y le asesto un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¿Qué coño haces Malfoy?

-¿De qué vas Potter?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué haces en el Bosque Prohibido?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Apártate-dijo dándole un empujón en el hombro.

Le cogió por la capa y lo detuvo.

-¡Responde! ¿Qué haces en el bosque?

-Potter, no es asunto tuyo. Suéltame.

-No, hasta que respondas.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo ni los estúpidos de tus amigos.

-No te creo.

-Es tu problema.

-Te estaré vigilando.

-Haz lo que te de la gana.

Harry lo suelta. Draco avanza, pero se gira y le asesta un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo o te arrepentirás.

Draco se puso la capucha de su capa y continuó su regreso. Harry observó como ingresaba en el castillo, mientras pensaba los motivos que tendría el rubio para visitar el bosque.

_0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Al día siguiente, todo el Castillo sabía que Ron Weasley había descubierto el secreto a voces de Lavender Brown.

Ron fue dado de alta a primera hora de la mañana, por lo que cuando ingresó en el comedor todo el mundo se le quedó mirando. La mayoría con sonrisas delatadoras.

Ni Harry ni Hermione estaban desayunando. Se sintió vacío, no sabía que hacer, decir o pensar. Todo le parecía mentira, no se reconocía. Lo ocurrido estos meses le parecía una terrible pesadilla. Quería despertar y ver que Hermione y Harry seguían a su lado como el trío de oro.

-¿Está ocupado?

Despertando de su sopor, se giró y contestó:

-No, podéis sentaros-dijo asombrado, cada uno se sentó a un lado.

-Ginny nos contó todo, amigo.

-Sí ya iba siendo hora que te dieras de cuenta.

-Hermione yo...

-No hace falta que digas nada.

-No, quiero, necesito pedirte perdón me he portado muy mal, te he hecho mucho daño y quiero pedirte que me perdones.

-Te perdono- le dio un abrazo.

-¿Y yo?

-Ven.

-Que repugnantes sois.

-Malfoy, no te permito que hables así-respondió la castaña.

-Pensé que eras más lista- cogió y se sentó en su mesa, de espaldas.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, se fueron a hacerle una visita a Hagrid, que soltó alguna lagrima de alegría por ver que volvían a estar juntos. Más tarde, se fueron a cenar y se quedaron hablando de todo lo acontecido durante estos días. Al quedarse solos Harry les comentó lo sucedido con el rubio.

-¿Lo viste con el mapa del merodeador? ¿En que zona?-preguntó la castaña.

-Sí pero no me acuerdo, cuando lo vi fui corriendo a ver lo que pretendía.

-Es muy tarde, es hora de acostarnos.

-Hermione.

-No, Ron a dormir.

-Hasta mañana.

Hermione cuando llegó a su cuarto recordó cuando ella se encontró con Draco que venía del Bosque, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? No encontraba una repuesta que la convenciera. Lo único que se le ocurría era que Pansy la ayudara a descubrir que escondía.

_0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

En un aula del segundo piso, se encontraban dos chicas, ambas con un claro propósito; _vengaza. _Las habían dejado en vergüenza, todos se habían reído de ellas. Cosa que no iban a permitir.

-Tenemos que enseñarle que de nosotras no se ríe nadie.

-Sí. Mañana en el mismo, ultimaremos los detalles.

-Esto es un pacto Bronw-dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Por supuesto Cottle.

_0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hasta unos días después, Hermione no pudo encontrar a Pansy, parecía como si la estuviese evadiendo. Al final, tuvo que recurrir al mapa del merodeador. Cuando la encontró, estaba en la torre de astronomía. Tardo un buen rato en llegar.

-Pansy-la llamo.

-Hermione, no te había visto.

-¿Por qué parece que te escondes de mí?

-No me me escondo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada, es solo que... estoy preocupada por Draco. Tanto Nott como yo intentamos que nos cuente que ocurre, pero no quiere. Apenas duerme y come. Nott dice que se levanta varias veces por la noche.

-¿Sabes algo de sus incursiones al bosque?-si Pansy se sorprendió no lo demostró.

-Va cada semana, más o menos cada día. Intentamos seguirlo, pero siempre nos descubre.

-¿Por eso estás aquí?

-Sí, llevo dos semanas, pero aún no sé nada. Aparte de ti y de Potter, ¿quién más lo sabe?

-Ron.

-Ya sale.

-¿Cuanto suele tardar?

-Hoy, una hora. Normalmente un poco más.

_0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Era de madrugada y el castillo estaba en silencio. Aprovechándose de esa situación, dos chicas conspiraban.

-No me parece suficiente.

-Entonces da alguna idea Cottle.

-Tiene que ser algo que la deje totalmente en ridículo.

-No me parece tan malo mi plan.

-Creo que para empezar bastará.

-Con los exámenes cerca, pronto irá a relajarse.

_0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hermione siguió pensando, en que podía hacer el rubio en el bosque. Dedico varios días a recorrer el bosque, ya que el mapa del merodeador no alcanzaba. Pero todos los esfuerzos fueron en balde. Después, dedico varias semanas a fijarse, tanto en que hacía, que estudiaba, a donde iba, etc.

Draco, estaba hastiado, entre sus amigos Pansy y Nott, como el trío dorado. Después de que la castaña le hubiese estado siguiendo todo el día estaba cansado. En un arranque de furia, la esperó y cuando pasó la esquina la cogió del cuello y la llevó a un aula próxima. La castaña estaba asustada, sus ojos despedían furia.

-¿Quién te crees para seguirme a todos lados?

-Yo solo quiero saber que haces en el bosque.

-No te quedó claro que no quiero que te metas en mis asuntos.

-¿Qué haces en el bosque?

-¿Por qué te interesas?

-Porque...porque...

-¡Contesta!

-¡Porque me preocupo por ti!

Draco, como respuesta la beso. Fue un beso pasional, lleno de fuego, dejando salir todas las emociones de estas últimas semanas. Desde que Hermione había perdonado a Ron, sentía unos enormes celos. Celos por ver como no le recriminaba nada, mientras que a él todo. Celos por ser amigos. Celos porque la tocase. Celos por no haber sido perdonado.

Hermione tan pronto dijo esas palabras se arrepintió. Pensó que se burlaría o no la creyese. Jamas pensó que reaccionaría de esa manera, tan pasional y menos que ella se dejase llevar. Porque en lugar de apartarlo, le correspondió de igual manera.

Al rubio, dejó de bastarle el roce de sus labios, por lo que introdujo su lengua, provocando un sonido de sorpresa en la castaña. Ella colocó una de sus manos en su cara y la otra en su espalda. Él tampoco se quedó atrás y comenzó a recorrerle toda la espalda. La abrazó fuertemente y la alzó del suelo conduciéndola hasta una mesa. Sus manos descendieron hasta el culo, la levantó y la sentó. Recorrió sus piernas hasta la rodilla y las separó colocándose en el medio.

Hermione lo envolvió con sus piernas atrayéndolo, pegándolo lo máximo posible. Comenzó a recorrer sus cabellos despeinándolo. Draco aprovechó para recorrer sus brazos, su espalda, su cuello. Cuando llegó a su cuello, comenzó a bajar, mientras bajaba le sacó la corbata y le comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, hasta sacársela. Mientras ella había empezado a tocarlo por debajo de la camisa. Al romper el beso la castaña se quejo, pero pronto fue substituido por sonoros suspiros de placer. Draco le hizo todo un camino de besos pasando por la oreja, cuello, clavícula, pechos...Allí se encontró con un obstáculo, que resolvió desabrochándolo en la espalda. Comenzó a juguetear, primero manoseándolos, después con la boca; chupando, lamiendo, dando pequeños mordiscos. Con una mano en un pecho y con la boca en otro, introduzco su mano en el medio de sus muslos, hasta llegar a la ropa interior, donde comenzó a tocar su clítoris.

Cuando Hermione sentía que ya no podía sentir más placer, el rubio se separó abruptamente. Todavía con el sentido nublado, le dedicó al rubio una mirada de desconcierto.

-Vete-Hermione sin entender que pasaba solo acaeció a taparse con su camisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confusa.

-¿Quieres perder aquí tu virginidad?- se sentó en una silla alejado.

-¿Y que pasa si quiero?

-¡Vete!

-No.

-¿Tengo que obligarte?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres relacionarte con un mortífago?- preguntó hastiado.

-No, tú no eres, tú no.

-¿No? Observa- remangó la manga de su camisa, mostrando una serpiente que salía de una calavera.

-No, no es posible.

-¿En serio? No hace tanto que me llamaste mortífago. Ahora vete y no te me vuelvas a acercar.

Hermione cogió todas sus cosas, se vistió y salió de ahí sin mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando estuvo lejos, se apoyó en una pared y deslizó hasta el suelo, donde dejó que sus lágrimas desbordaran sus ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó, pero estaba a punto de amanecer. Corrió hasta su habitación, no se encontró con nadie. En su habitación estaban todas dormidas. No tenía sueño, así que intentó estudiar algo, ya que pronto tendría exámenes. Pero por mas que lo intentó no pudo pasar del primer párrafo.

-Hermione, ¡Hermione!-del susto pegó un pequeño bote.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas estudiando? Tienes los ojos hinchados- comentó Parvati- menos mal que sé de un producto nuevo del mercado, se trata de una poción...

La castaña dejó de prestarle atención, a su mente llegaron los motivos por los que había llorado, despreciada por un mortífago. Su mente, todavía se negaba a aceptarlo. Es cierto que lo tiene dicho, pero era más una broma que una creencia. El Draco que conoció jamás se convertiría en un mortífago, era algo incomprensible. Pensó en comentárselo a sus amigos, pero eso sería fatal. No sabía como se lo tomarían, sería mejor dejarlo para verano, cuando no lo tuvieran delante.

-Hermione no te preocupes, con un poco tus ojos volverán ser los de siempre-la castaña se dio de cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Sí, es que me entró algo en el ojo-comentó mientras le aplicaba la poción.

-Déjalo 5 minutos y como nueva.

Era domingo y no tenía que ir a clases. No tenía hambre por lo que se fue a la biblioteca, uno de los pocos lugares en los que se sentía segura. Se sentó en la mesa más apartada. Se dedicó a estudiar, pero el resultado obtenido fue igual al de la mañana. Solo dio leído una página. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Harry y Ron fueron a buscarla para cenar.

-Hermione, tranquilízate todavía quedan dos semanas para los exámenes y tres para acabar el curso.-comentó el pelirrojo- ahora vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

-¿Donde estabas en la comida?

-Me despiste.

Así pasaron, dos semanas, en las que apenas comía y dormía. Cada vez eran más recurrente las pesadillas, así como aumentaban los asesinatos y desapariciones. Tanto en clases, como en los pasillos o en el comedor, cuando veía a Draco, miraba hacia otro lado e intentaba distraerse con cualquier otra cosa. En sus pesadillas, no había esa opción. Siempre soñaba que la mataba, cada vez de una manera diferente.

Una mañana, después de una pesadilla, decidió darse un baño para poder despejar la mente- Entre los exámenes y que soñase que Draco la mataba no ayudaba a sus nervios.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_¡¡¡Hola a todas/os!!!_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, _

_espero a partir de ahora hacerlo antes._

_Besos y gracias._

_0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_¿El trió dorado descubrirá que se trae entre manos Draco?_

_¿Qué será de Hermione?_

_¿Y de Draco?_

_¿En que consistirá la venganza?_

_0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos....

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	16. ¿Compromiso? ¡No!

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

-Hablando los personajes.

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

_ "Promesa no cumplida" _

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

__

_Así pasaron, dos semanas, en las que apenas comía y dormía. Cada vez eran más recurrente las pesadillas, así como aumentaban los asesinatos y desapariciones. Tanto en clases, como en los pasillos o en el comedor, cuando veía a Draco, miraba hacia otro lado e intentaba distraerse con cualquier otra cosa. En sus pesadillas, no había esa opción. Siempre soñaba que la mataba, cada vez de una manera diferente._

_ Una mañana, después de una pesadilla, decidió darse un baño para poder despejar la mente. Entre los exámenes y que soñase que Draco la mataba no ayudaba a sus nervios._

__

Eran las siete de las mañana, el colegio estaba desierto. Era sábado y todo el colegio dormía hasta tarde. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro y accedió al baño de los prefectos. Lleno el baño de espuma y sales de olor a jazmín. Se desnudó y metió en la bañera. Poco a poco su mente se fue vaciando de preocupaciones, de pesadillas, de Draco. Estaba tan relajada que se quedó dormida.

__

Dumbledore estaría orgulloso de ver como una Slytherin y una Gryffindor juntas, entendiéndose, con un plan en común. El problema es el fin por el que se juntaron.

-Sé más silenciosa- dijo Lavender.

-Que más da, no hay nadie despierto a estas horas- dijo bostezando Cottle.

-Nunca se sabe quién puede estar por aquí.

-Vamos, apresúrate. Mi piel necesita de ocho de sueño.

-Después ya dormirás lo que quieras. Apúrate.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Déjamelo a mí-aseguró Lavender, haciéndole cosquillas a la pera.

-¿Cómo sabías eso?

-Tengo venido unas cuantas veces, la parte buena de salir con prefectos. Ahora silencio o se dará cuenta.

Hermione dormida, no se dio cuenta de nada. Mientras las dos chicas se aprovecharon para cogerle tanto la ropa (con la varita dentro) como la toalla. Solamente, le dejaron una toallita pequeña.

__

Habían pasado ya dos horas, cuando Hermione se despertó. El agua estaba casi fría. Aún así, se sentía bastante descansada. Salió del agua y buscó sus toallas. Solo encontró la pequeña, que apenas le servía para taparse.

-No puede ser, no. Mi ropa, mi ropa, no está. Ni mi varita nada- escuchó una sonrisa.

-Mirtle, Mirtle-la llamó.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué te pasa?-se rió la fantasma.

-Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí sin que nadie me vea.

-Te ayudaré-dijo después de pensárselo.

-Gracias Mirtle. Mira a ver si ves a alguien cerca de la puerta.

Desapareció tras la pared y al cabo de unos minutos apareció.

-Puedes salir.

-Gracias Mirtle.

Salió tan rápido como pudo, con tan mala suerte que chocó contra algo. De no ser porque algo la sujetó hubiese caído al suelo.

-Granger, tantas ganas tienes de verme que ya casi me derribas.

-¿Malfoy? Mirtle, ¿cómo me hiciste esto?

-¿Mirtle? Granger, cada día estás peor. Desnuda y hablando con los fantasmas.

-Arg.-al recordar que solo llevaba una toalla que apenas cubría nada, se le subieron los colores- me tengo que ir.

-Te recuerdo que no soy el único estudiante despierto- la castaña lo miró sin saber a donde quería llegar- te dejo la capa a cambio de un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-Toma,-dijo dándole la capa- ya me lo cobraré.

-¡No! ¿Dime que clase de favor me vas a pedir?

-De tipo sexual.

-Antes prefiero ir desnuda por el…-No puedo acabar la frase, debido a que Draco la empujó dentro del baño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Cállate, no escuchas.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaban voces, los alumnos que iban a desayunar. Draco, la tenía con la espalda contra la pared, sujetada por la cintura.

-¿Todavía quieres salir desnuda?

-Estúpido, apártate.

-No, creo que ahora me puedes hacer el favor que te pedí.

-Sí, creo que es buen momento.

Draco sorprendido, no reaccionó. Hermione fue quién dio el primer paso y lo besó. El rubio pronto reaccionó. La castaña, le sacó la capa mientras recorría todo su cuerpo, hasta que de un golpe lo separó.

-¿Qué haces?

Hermione lo estaba apuntando con la varita.

-_Accio_ capa. Te lo agradezco.

-No me lo agradezcas, ya me pagarás el favor. La varita no te hace falta.

-Te la mandaré por una lechuza.

__

Al llegar a la sala común, vio como había un montón de gente. Entre ellos Harry, Ron y Ginny que la estaban esperando para ir a desayunar.

-Hermione, ¿de dónde vienes? Y descalza.

-Ginny, ahora te lo explico- la pelirroja la siguió. Mientras los chicos se quedaban sin palabras.

-Hermione, ¿de dónde vienes así?

-Fui al baño de los prefectos y me robaron la ropa, ¡me robaron la ropa! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé.

Mientras Hermione se vestía, Ginny se sentó en la cama justo encima de la capa. _Que raro, esta capa no es la de Hermione._ Mientras la cogía vio las iniciales _D.M._

-¿De quién es esta capa?

-No lo sé-mintió-la encontré de milagro.

-Ya-dijo desconfiada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la capa?-preguntó mientras bajaban.

-Se la llevaré a Flinch.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Ron.

-La capa que encontré.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-se ofreció Ginny.

-No, nos vemos en el comedor.

-Pero Hermione, las personas que te robaron la ropa pueden estar esperándote, no deberías ir por ahí sola.

-Harry no te preocupes, iré preparada.

En lugar de ir a la oficina del conserje, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Poco tiempo le llevó encontrar lo que buscaba. Salió al pasillo y conjuró el hechizo. No estaba segura del poder del hechizo debido a que no era su varita.

Al principio, no ocurrió nada pero pronto empezó a notar como la varita la conducía por los pasillos y escaleras hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Más concretamente a la habitación contigua a la suya, la que compartía antes de obtener su habitación habitual. Su ropa y varita se encontraban en el fondo de un baúl, que tenía escrito en una placa el nombre de Laverder Brown. Cogió sus pertenencias y hechizó las prendas para que fueran urticantes.

Puso protecciones en su habitación y se dirigió a la lechucería, le envió sus cosas al guapo Slytherin.

__

A pesar de que, Lavender siguió intentando dejar a Hermione en ridículo. Pero todo intento fue fallido, incluso con la participación de Cottle.

El aumento de las desapariciones y los muertos, había provocado un aura de pesadumbre, desconfianza y abatimiento. Los Slytherin estaban acostumbrados a que las demás casas no se relacionan demasiado con ellos, pero estos días era demasiado. Los trataban peor que a apestados, como a asesinos.

-Menos mal que ya nos vamos-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón, últimamente hay mucha tensión. -Apoyó Hermione.

-Ginny, estás muy callada.

-No sé Harry, presiento como si algo malo fuese a pasar.

__

Harry se lamentaba furioso, cuando de repente pasó Hermione lanzada hacia las afueras del colegio.

-Hermione, ¿a dónde vas?-gritó.

-Tengo algo que hacer.

-¡Espera!

La castaña se había aparecido, no tenía la más remota idea de donde podía estar.

En otra parte…

-Señorito, tiene una visita.

-¿Quién es?

-No me quiso decir su nombre.

-Hazlo pasar a mi habitación. Iré en unos minutos.

-Sí, amo.

Tan pronto como vio al rubio delante, le pegó una bofetada. Cuando intentó volver a pegarle, él la sujetó por la muñeca.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?-le gritó.

-¡Eres un imbécil, por tú culpa Dumbledore está muerto!

-Yo no le he matado.

-Podías haberlo evitado.

-No podía-dijo en un susurro, mientras la soltaba.

-Eres un cobarde-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo entiendes…

-El que no lo entiendes eres tú. Esto no te lo voy a perdonar.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Si hubiese mirado atrás, vería como Draco se derrumbaba. Aunque no se lo creyera, lamentaba mucho la muerte del director. Lo que Hermione no sabía era que Dumbledore se estaba muriendo, que no había remedio.

__

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Dumbledore había sido enterrado. Parecía como si a nadie le importase. Su abuela celebraba dentro de unas horas una fiesta y había invitado a varios mortífagos (aunque no hubiese prueba alguna de eso), entre ellos los Malfoy.

Llevaba un mes, decaída. No tenía ganas de nada, ni de defender a los elfos, ni de contestar las cartas a sus amigos, ni de comer y mucho menos de discutir con su abuela. Ahora mismo se encontraba siendo peinada, algo que poco le importaba.

-Tiene que estar radiante-comentaba su abuela- Hermione, trata como se merecen a los Malfoy, ¿entendiste?

-Sí-contesté sin ganas.

-La quiero lista dentro de una hora.

-La fiesta, es más tarde.

-Sí, pero tenemos asuntos que tratar. Este vestido será el que se ponga ahora, para la fiesta será el granate.

-Sí, señora.

Ya estaba lista, llevaba una coleta, con un poco de volumen en la parte alta de la cabeza y las puntas onduladas. El maquillaje, era sencillo. El vestido era de color blanco perla, era de palabra de honor, ajustado hasta la cintura y flojo hasta debajo de las rodillas. Los zapatos iban a juego.

-Señorita, su abuela, me manda a decir que la están esperando- informó el elfo doméstico.

-Dile que ahora voy.

De mala gana se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras, ni siquiera sentía curiosidad por saber lo que su abuela quería.

Cuando ya casi estaba abajo, vio a Draco y Lucius Malfoy de pie, en el hall de la entrada. Le extrañó, pero siguió bajando las escaleras como si nada.

-Buenos días, señorita- saludó Lucius.

-Buenos días, señor-contestó.

-Lucius, si te parece acabaremos de hablar ciertos detalles, en el estudio. Mientras podéis dar un paseo por los jardines.

-¿A quién habéis venido a matar?- Draco suspiro.

-A nadie, no soy un asesino.

-Pues lo que tienes en el brazo, dice lo contrario.

-No tienes ni idea de por qué estoy haciendo esto, así que no tienes derecho a juzgarme.

Al ver como Hermione daba media vuelta, fue tras ella.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos de ti, me das asco y ya estoy cansada. No quiero tener nada contigo.

-Eso va a ser imposible para tu desgracia.

-Estúpido.

Cuando entró en casa, su abuela y Lucius se acercaron.

-Disteis un paseo muy corto-resaltó Isabella.

-Hermione se sintió algo indispuesta y la estaba acompañando a tomar un vaso de agua.

-Para eso están los elfos. Dixi.

-Sí, ama-apareció en un "plof".

-Trae un vaso de agua a mi nieta.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, nos veremos en la fiesta, hasta luego-se despidió Lucius. Draco con una inclinación de cabeza.

Tan pronto se fueron, Hermione huyó a su habitación. No podía creer que su abuela tuviera negocios con Lucius Malfoy. Era un asesino, un mortífago. Y su hijo seguía sus pasos.

-Hermione-era su abuela- necesito que firmes esto.

Ni se preocupó en saber que firmaba, lo único que quería era estar sola.

__

La fiesta ya había empezado. Hermione, estaba guapísima. Llevaba un vestido granate largo, el pelo lo llevaba suelto hacia un lado con unas ondas marcadas. Los pendientes eran largos. Los zapatos eran negros, con un tacón alto.

Draco estaba hablando con unos compañeros de su casa. A pesar de estar rodeado de chicos guapos, él destacaba. Llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. El pelo estaba totalmente peinado con gomina hacia atrás.

A mitad de la noche, Isabella pidió la atención de los invitados.

-Os agradezco que vinieras a esta fiesta tan importante para mí y mi nieta. Quiero hacer un gran anuncio, mi nieta, Hermione Sandler está prometida con Draco Malfoy.

"¿Había escuchado bien? Su abuela acababa de decir que se iba a casar con Draco Malfoy, iba a pasar toda su vida, al lado de un asesino. Pero, ¿cuando…? A eso se debía la visita y las reuniones con Lucius. Llevaba meses planeándolo. ¡Ah! ¡Qué tonta había sido! Su abuela había dicho" Lucius, si te parece acabaremos de hablar ciertos detalles, en el estudio."El documento que firmé hoy. ¿Cómo me fíe de ella? ¿Cómo no lo leí?"

Draco la había cogido del brazo y llevado a junto de su abuela. Draco tomó la palabra. La castaña había despertado de su estupor.

-Estamos muy contentos por este compromiso y estamos seguro que seremos muy felices- comentó sonriente viendo como había muchas caras de envidia- ahora si nos disculpáis un momento.

Llevó a Hermione a su habitación y puso varios hechizos para que no se escuchase nada fuera.

-¡Tú lo sabías!

-Y por lo que parece, tú no.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Mi padre y tu abuela, empezaron a negociar el día de tu presentación.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la fiesta, no te quiero cerca.

-Pansy, necesito hablar contigo.

-Vamos a los jardines.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-preguntó desesperada.

- Supongo que como en casi todos estos contratos, el precio a pagar por romperlo es muy alto. Títulos, tierras, dinero…deberías mirarlo, pero no veo mucho acierto. Deberías centrarte en el contrato. Por lo que me contó Draco, solo firmaste un precontrato, con unas clausulas. Tú puedes incluir una o dos, no lo sé bien.

-Así que lo único que me queda es resignarme a…Creo que ya sé qué hacer para romperlo -comentó después de pensarlo.

Reunió a su abuela, a Draco y a Lucius.

-Sé que en el contrato puedo incluir una clausula.

-¿Cúal quieres incluir?

-En caso de que Draco demuestre que pertenece a los mortífagos, el contrato se anulará.

-Me parece aceptable-concluyó su abuela. Mientras lo escribía en el contrato.

-Si te parece Draco, me puedes enseñar tu brazo derecho-preguntó Hermione maliciosamente.

Draco con una sonrisa le enseñó los dos brazos, ni rastro del tatuaje.

-Ahora si no os importa, me gustaría hablar con mi prometida-dijo con énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Qué pretendías?-preguntó el rubio cuando se quedaron solos.

-No tener nada que ver contigo.

-Te salió mal la jugada.

-Te vi el tatuaje.

-Y lo tengo.

-¿Y cómo es que no lo vimos?

-Eso es algo que no te voy a contar.

-Idiota.

Sin despedirse de nadie, se fue a su habitación.

__

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	17. Chapter 17

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

-Hablando los personajes.

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

_ "Promesa no cumplida" _

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

__

Después de que se disipara la nube de polvo, Hermione vio a un montón de ojos puestos en ella.

-Hermione-Harry y Ron la abrazaban fuertemente-¿qué pasó?

-Mi abuela me ha comprometido con Draco Malfoy-sin poder contenerse rompió a llorar.

-Eso no puede ser-dijo Ron, apretando los puños de indignación.

-Vamos cariño-dijo la señora Weasley, mientras la sentaba en la cocina-haré un poco de té.

Hermione les resumió un poco como había pasado, el anuncio, el precontrato… Harry y los demás Weasley escucharon con atención.

-Hermione querida, lo siento mucho-dijo la señora Weasley.

-¿Tiene que haber alguna solución?-preguntó Harry agarrándose la cabeza, mientras no paraba de dar vueltas.

-Harry tranquilízate. Aunque no lo creas, no tiene solución viable-dijo el señor Weasley.

-¿Pero tiene una?

-El contrato tiene una clausula, pero normalmente es un alto precio.

-Todas mis posesiones pasarían a ser de Malfoy-informó la castaña.

-¡No puedes casarte con Malfoy!-gritó Ron.

-No puedo dejar que Malfoy se quede con mis empresas, a saber que haría con todos mis empleados-se defendió.

-Pero, no puedes-insistió el pelirrojo.

-Ron ven, vamos a tomar el aire-su hermano Bill lo sacó de casa.

-Hermione tranquila- dijo Ginny-te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

-Pero no puedo hacer nada, nada.

-No te desesperes.

-Harry, es Malfoy. ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Es un mortífago!

-Cariño, deberías descansar. Ginny, acompáñala.

Esa noche Ginny durmió abrazando a su amiga.

__

Habían pasado varias semanas, Hermione intentaba hacer como si no pasase nada. Prefería no pensar en su compromiso. Tanto Harry como Ron, no paraban de preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Los demás habitantes de la casa hacían como si no pasase nada, pero la observaban todo el día, no dejaban que se quedase sola en ningún momento.

Al final, se sentía estresada. La vigilaban, la asfixiaban. Cuando intentaba divertirse con Harry y Ron, siempre había algo que les recordaba al compromiso. Cosa que les hacía ponerse tensos. Intentaban dejarla siempre fuera de las reuniones y las conversaciones de Harry y Ron. Hermione intentaba no darse cuenta, pero ya estaba harta.

Acorraló a Harry y Ron en su habitación.

-¿Qué os ocurre? ¿Por qué habláis a espaldas mías? ¿Por qué nunca contáis conmigo? ¿Qué sabéis de los Horrocruxes?

-Hermione, nosotros no…

-Harry, no me intentes evadir.

-Nosotros queremos protegerte-dijo Ron.

-Yo no quiero que me protejas, sino que me cuentes que está pasando y qué me ocultáis.

-Estamos buscando los Horrocruxes, juntando información. Después de la boda iremos en su busca.

-Iré con vosotros.

-No Hermione, te necesitamos en Hogwarts-dijo el moreno.

-No, no. Quiero ayudaros-gritó.

-No pensamos ponerte en peligro, no te llevaremos con nosotros-le confesó el pelirrojo.

-No vamos a cambiar de idea.

Ante las caras de sus compañeros, no tuvo más que ceder y resignarse.

-Pero, por lo menos dejarme ayudaros y prometerme que me mantendréis informada.

-A cambio irás a Hogwarts sin rechistar.

__

Hermione se encontraba en el expreso de camino a Hogwarts. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. Mus mayores pensamientos estaban dirigidos a sus amigos. Después de la trágica boda de Bill y Fleur, no había tenido apenas noticias. Después estaba "los paseos" con Malfoy.

Ahora en lo que más centrada era en que estaba escoltada por cuatro Slytherin; Draco, Pansy, Theo y Blaise y por tres Griffindor; Ginny, Luna y Neville. Estar acompañada de estos tres últimos no era raro, lo extraño eran los demás.

Resulta que Harry le había pedido que le echasen un ojo. Estuvo vigilada durante todo el camino para que no se escapase. Tenía pensado reunirse con sus amigos. Pero hasta al cuarto de baño la acompañaron.

-¿Vas a seguir mucho tiempo enfadada?- le preguntó Ginny.

-Solo hasta que consiga escapar.

-Te quedan prohibidas las salidas sola-aseguró Pansy.

__

¡No podía creérselo! Mortífagos como profesores y Snape como director. Y sin Harry y Ron. Le esperaba un año duro.

Los días fueron pasando y cada día estaba más preocupada por sus amigos. Apenas le llegaban noticias y los mortífagos adquirían más poder. Aunque el Profeta no tenía ninguna noticia mala, a lo único que se dedicaba era a desprestigiar a Harry Potter. Se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada. En la biblioteca no encontraba nada.

Los nuevos profesores se dedicaban a meterse con todos los alumnos que no eran Slytherin. Le sacaban puntos, les imponían castigos, les lanzaban hechizos. Hermione solo podía ver impotente semejante atropello.

Los hermanos Carrow estaban hechizando a una pobre niña, debía de ser de primero o segundo. La tenían colgando por un tobillo y dando vueltas. La pobrecilla no paraba de llorar. Hermione harta, decidió intervenir de una vez. Pero alguien la sujetó y la llevó a un aula cercana.

Mientras fuera, el ED (Ejército de Dumbledore) estaba enfrentándose a los Carrow. Contra Alecto se enfrentaban Ginny, Dean y Ernie. Neville, Susan, Seamus y Hannah estaban con Amycus. Por supuesto, varios alumnos más los ayudaron.

Después de eso, Ginny, Neville y algunos alumnos más tuvieron que esconderse. Para su suerte, encontraron un escondite que comunicaba con Cabeza de Puerco donde conseguían víveres.

Continuaron luchando y enfrentándose a los Carrow. Hermione, Peeves y algunos alumnos más los ayudaban, les ayudaban con los ataques, las bromas y les informaban.

Cada vez más, los Carrow estaban más enfadados. Les habían teñido el pelo de todo tipo de colores, tenían pústulas por todo el cuerpo y había varias barreras por todo el colegio que les impedían pasar, les tiraban agua, etc.

__

Hermione intentaba soltarse, pero su captor era más fuerte. Tenía que ayudar a los demás.

-Estate quieta y te soltare.

-Malfoy. Tengo que ayudar-intentó irse, pero el rubio la sujeto.

-Piensa como puede afectarle a tu familia si te enfrentas a ellos. Así podrás ayudarle desde fuera.

-Longbottom, ya lo tiene todo pensado. Mañana podrás verlos.

-¿Por qué me dejasteis al margen?

-Me dijo que te escondiera. No quería que tu afán por las causas justas te cegara. Necesitan un informador, al igual que Potter te necesita. Parece que podremos salir dentro de poco.

Hermione se fue hasta una ventana. Observaba como llovía. De repente sintió ganas de sentir la lluvia, de sentir algo. Salió de la habitación corriendo, cosa que pilló al rubio desprevenido. La siguió. Cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo, la vio. Estaba dando vueltas mientras se mojaba.

Quería olvidarse de todo, dejar en blanco su mente. Necesitaba un descanso. Se sentía como un estorbo, no solo no podía ayudar, sino que tenían que protegerla, cuidarla. Sentía como el agua la mojaba. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Solo sintió como en algún momento alguien le ponía una capa y la conducía al interior. Draco la llevó a la Sala de los Menesteres. Pensó en una habitación confortable con ropa para los dos. Había un cambiador donde se cambiaron. Hermione se puso un pijama de tirantes y pantalón corto. Draco se puso una camiseta interior blanca de manga corta y un pantalón negro. La castaña se tumbó en cama.

-Ya te puedes ir.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Hermione se incorporó y le miró. Draco se sentó a su lado.

-Vete, no quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-No te voy a dejar sola.

-Malfoy, no voy a hacer ninguna locura.

-¿Te sientes sola?

-Prefiero estar sola que estar contigo.

Esas palabras le tocaron en su orgullo. Recogió sus cosas y cuando iba a salir se giró y le dijo a la castaña.

-Le diré a Pansy que te venga a hacer compañía.

Estuvieron toda la noche hablando. Hermione se desahogó, le contó lo sola que se sentía sin sus amigos. También le hizo prometer que a partir de ese momento le contarían todo, que no se enfadaría si no incluían. Pansy al ver lo enfadado que había llegado Draco a la sala común, decidió no tocar de ese tema.

Faltaban dos días para que estuviera de camino la casa de los Black. Donde estarían Harry y Ron esperándola.

__

Hermione abrió la puerta de la casa de los Black. Allí estaban sus dos amigos, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó.

-Harry, Ron, os eché tanto de menos.

-Y nosotros a ti- dijeron los chicos.

-Tenéis mucho que contarme, ¿cómo os ha ido?

-Hermione, nos habrías ayudado mucho. Pero era un riesgo que teníamos que correr-comentó Harry.

-¿Habéis conseguido destruir algún horrocruxe?

-Niños, a comer, ya os pondréis al día más tarde-les llamó la señora Weasley.

Después de la cena todos se pusieron al día. Estaban los tres reunidos arriba en la habitación de los chicos. Hermione le contó cómo se atrincheraron Neville y algunos más, Ginny no estaba entre ellos. Quién vería a la señora Weasley si pasase. Ellos habían encontrado y destruido un horrocruxe con la espada de Griffindor.

Aunque ya era muy tarde, recibieron una visita. Ellos estaban tan enfrascados en contarse todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo que no se dieron cuenta. Para eso estaban los gemelos.

-Podrías apareceros más silenciosamente.

-Así no tendría tanto encanto, ¿verdad Fred?

-Claro George.

-¿Sabéis quienes llegaron?

-Querido Harry, la curiosidad mató al gato-dijo Fred.

-No pudimos verlo, solo sabemos que habló con Lupin-dijo George.

-El otro no dijo nada-dijo Fred.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Hermione-voy al baño, ya bajo ahora.

Estaban todos en la cocina hablando, cuando bajó el último escalón vio pasar delante suya a Draco Malfoy, la capucha dejaba verle un poco de su cara. El rubio no se dio de cuenta. Supuso que sería mejor no decir nada.

_Malfoy, ¿cómo? Sabía que Snape era un espía, pero había matado a Dumbledore, por lo que no estaba segura de poder confiar en él, algual que pensaban los de la orden¿y Malfoy? ¿Qué hacía aquí? Si de verdad creyesen que era un enemigo, jamás le dejarían entrar, puesto que ahora podía revelar a todos los mortígados la forma de entrar. Ahora bien, ¿quién le había traído? ¿Qué les había hecho a los miembros de la orden aceptar a semejante invitado? Su padre, Lucius Malfoy era la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. Tiene que haber una buena explicación._

-Hermione, mucho tardaste.

-Me entretuve Ron.

-Mis padres no nos quisieron decir nada, pero escuchamos algo de un nuevo integrante y de que se llevaron una poción muy importante que había traído Snape-dijo George.

-Tendremos que estar atentos. Ahora será mejor acostarnos- se despidió Harry.

Era el día de Navidad y los Weasley habían ido a hacerle una visita a Bill. Harry y Lupin tenían que hacer unas averiguaciones. Hermione prefirió quedarse, esa noche tenía una fiesta en casa de los Malfoy.

Su abuela le envió una elfa doméstica para que le ayudase con el peinado y como siempre tuvo que resignarse y dejarla hacer. Con el pelo rizo, le empezó a coger mechones hasta formar un moño alto adornado con una horquilla de diamantes. Llevaba unos pendientes que colgaban un poco a juego con un collar rígido que le cubría casi todo el cuello. El maquillaje era suave, llevaba unas pestañas largas acompañadas de una raya de ojos. El vestido era negro adornado con encaje, de palabra de honor ajustado hasta la cintura desde caía con volumen. Llevaba unas sandalias con plataforma y gran tacón.

Un carruaje la estaba esperando. Al ser la prometida de Draco tenía que ser de las primeras en llegar. Saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Narcisa, a Lucios y le dio la mano.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa-saludó Narcisa-colócate ahí al lado de Draco, los invitados no han de tardar.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados. La fiesta fue tan aburrida como siempre; bailes y conversaciones insípidas.

-¿Bailamos?-ofreció Draco.

-Si no hay más remedio-susurró resignado.

Eran la envidia de todos. Ambos estaban guapísimos. Bailaron un par de bailes más, después la presentó a algunas personas. Durante toda la noche no le dedicó más palabras de las estrictamente necesarias. Cuando intentaba preguntarle sobre lo que hacía en la base, se excusaba con cualquier tontería. Se sintió un poco defraudaba.

Cuando ya quedaban unos pocos invitados, Narcisa se le acercó.

-Querida, ya te puedes ir. Es muy tarde.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-se despidió mientras la acompañaba a la salida.

Hermione no era tonta y se dio cuenta que los invitados que se habían quedado eran de familias mortífagas. Debían tener una reunión. Cogió un carruaje que la llevó de vuelta al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que aún no había llegado nadie. Al llegar se desmaquillo, se puso el pijama y se metió en cama, después de una hora sin poder dormir. Decidió bajar a la cocina a tomar una poco de leche y leer algo.

Habían pasado dos horas, eran las tres de la mañana y escuchó como alguien entraba. Fue corriendo, pensó que sería Harry que había vuelto.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó-¿qué te ha pasado? Tenemos que ir a San Mungo.

-No, eso no. No puedo- dijo apenas sin palabras.

Estaba todo ensangrentado, con la ropa desagarrada. Apenas se tenía en pie por lo que lo llevó a su habitación y lo tumbó en su cama. Intentó curarlo lo mejor posible. Cuando tenía las heridas cerradas y le había dado una poción para dormir, le preguntó:

-¿Quién te atacó? Malfoy, responde.

-El Señor Oscuro, me encargó matar a Dumbledore y no lo conseguí, por lo que me encargó otra misión y esta vez si fallaba mataría a mi madre. Como tenía dudas, fui a hablar con Snape, quién después de varios meses me convenció de hacer de espía. Mientras, en el bosque sin que nadie lo supiera le preparé a mi madre una poción para que pudiera desaparecer sin ser encontrada.

Hoy después del baile el Señor Oscuro nos reunió a todos y nos dijo que había un traidor entre sus filas. Al oír eso, le eché sin que nadie se diera cuenta la poción en la copa a mi madre. Me dijo que me acercara y que me defendiera de las acusaciones.

Le pedí a un elfo que le regalé, que se encargase de llevarse a mi madre. Al ser un regalo, no pueden rastrearlos. Mientras mi madre se desvanecía a mí me apresaron, me estuvieron torturando hasta que me desmayé. Solo recuerdo como el elfo de mi madre me despertó y me trajo aquí.

_¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto con una persona? Él solo era un chico al que su padre había obligado a convertirse en mortífago. Solo era un peón. Un peón que se había revelado, que se había sacrificado por su madre._

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué me pides exactamente perdón?

-Por pensar mal de ti. Te dije cosas muy feas y…-por una vez no le salían las palabras que buscaba.

-Yo también hice cosas de las que me arrepiento. Hermione-la llamó.

Hermione se acercó y Draco aprovechó para robarle un beso que gustosa correspondió.

_Continuará_

__

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	18. El principio

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

-Hablando los personajes.

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

_ "Promesa no cumplida" _

_Por_

_TaTi _

__

_¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto con una persona? Él solo era un chico al que su padre había obligado a convertirse en mortífago. Solo era un peón. Un peón que se había revelado, que se había sacrificado por su madre._

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué me pides exactamente perdón?

-Por pensar mal de ti. Te dije cosas muy feas y…-por una vez no le salían las palabras que buscaba.

-Yo también hice cosas de las que me arrepiento. Hermione-la llamó.

Hermione se acercó y Draco aprovechó para robarle un beso que gustosa correspondió.

_Continuará_

__

En ese momento todo comenzó a perder importancia. Sus mentes se quedaron en blanco y dejaron el control a sus cuerpos. Draco ya no tenía consciencia de sus heridas. Lo único que sentía era pasión, una pasión irrefrenable por Hermione, la mujer que tanto había odiado y amado, la mujer que tanto había alejado y anhelado, la mujer había dado sentido a su vida una vez.

Al principio el beso fue brusco, hambriento, llego de ganas de necesidad. Poco a poco las manos de Draco le siguieron el ritmo. Querían tocarla toda, quería recordar cada rincón, la necesitaba.

Hermione, apartando toda su cordura se dejó llevar. Sus manos seguían sus deseos, querían recorrer su pelo, su cara, sus hombros, su pecho, su espalda... todo.

Al rubio ya harto de las limitaciones de la ropa, se la arranco perdiendo el pijama varios botones. Se concedió un minuto para observarla porque _ver tu cuerpo desnudo es ver mil maravillas juntas, es un trueno, es la calma, es la belleza que se palpa, es mi locura..._

La castaña llena de deseo le agarró la cara y le dio un apasionado beso. Draco se inclinó sobre su cuello comenzó mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, después bajó dejando un rastro de besos. Cuando Hermione le iba dar un beso, cayó desplomado encima suya.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Malfoy?

Estaba completamente dormido, la poción había hecho efecto. _En menudo momento_. Se puso el pijama, tapó al rubio con las mantas y se fue a la cama de Ginny que estaba al lado de la suya.

Hermione no sabía si estaba decepcionada o aliviada. Hace un momento le había apetecido entregarse totalmente, pero ahora que lo que sentía era miedo.

Cada vez que se acercaban, salían peor parados y esta vez no parecía que fuese diferente. Esta noche había comprendido totalmente sus sentimientos. Cuando lo vio todo ensangrentado, con la ropa desgarrada y apenas se podía tener en pie en lo único pensaba era en que no fuese nada grave. No podría soportar la idea de perderle. Le tenía cariño desde pequeño y aunque se habían hecho mucho daño, ese cariño se había transformado en amor. En este último año, había visto las múltiples caras del rubio. La protegió y defendió de Ron, se peleó por ella, arriesgó su vida por su madre y por la Orden.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba completamente enamorada de él. Por primera vez, pensó que su compromiso era una buena idea. Draco no era la persona que ella pensaba.

Mañana tendría que enfrentarlo y aclarar las cosas y contarle sus sentimientos. El problema era ¿cómo lo haría? Solo pensar en tener que decirle que lo amaba le entraba la duda ¿la querría como ella lo quería? Debía ser muy tarde ya que los ojos se le cerraban. Decidió que mañana vería como resolver sus dudas.

__

No sabía que hora era, pero ella siempre se levantaba temprano. Quería seguir durmiendo pero sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo intentarlo. Entonces, como un flash se acordó de Draco, miró hacía su cama y vio como estaba perfectamente hecha.

Por un momento creyó que había sido un sueño, hasta que vio la taza donde había bebido el rubio la poción. Algo en su pecho cambio, se alegraba de que no hubiese sido un sueño. Volvió a recordar sus caricias, sus besos.

Hizo la cama de Ginny, cogió la taza y bajó a la cocina. Allí se encontraban Harry y Lupin. Al parecer aún no se habían acostado. Tan pronto la vieron callaron.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Verás Hermione, es un poco difícil de creer-comenzó Harry.

-Draco Malfoy es un miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

-Lo sé, lo vi aquí con Snape.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó Harry.

-Ya tienes bastantes problemas sin necesidad de tener que agobiarte con otras cosas. Además, sabía que pronto te enterarías.

-Aún así debiste decírmelo.

-Si ya era parte de la Orden, porqué preocuparte a ti con eso-dijo la castaña.

-El problema es que eso no es todo. Hacía de espía, pero lo han descubierto.

-Ya.

-¿No me digas que esto también lo sabías?-preguntó extrañado Harry.

-No- _a ver como lo arreglo- _pero tratándose de Malfoy no me extraña. Era cuestión de tiempo.

_Noto que me he puesto roja. Sé que Harry sospecha algo pero sé que mataría a Malfoy si le contase lo que pasó ayer. Además, ¿cómo le explicaría que lo dejé pasar? Fue un impulso y que ahora por la mañana no hay rastro de él y que a saber donde está. Se que es muy comprensivo, pero este no es el momento._

Preparan algo para desayunar y Harry y Lupin se van a dormir. Hermione en contra se puso a limpiar un poco y a registrar la gran biblioteca de los Black. Cuando se encontraba tranquilamente en el sofá disfrutando de un libro. Le llegó una carta de Hugo, su abuela se encontraba mal, ni siquiera había dejado al sanador acercarse.

Recogió sus cosas, las fundamentales. Le dejó una nota a Harry y cuando estaba por marcharse, apareció Malfoy.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Yo o mis heridas?- ante la cara de confusión de Hermione añadió- ¿huyes?

-Por lo que veo evolucionas bien. Ahora no tengo tiempo. Me tengo que ir.

-Oye Granger- dijo agarrándola por el brazo- ¿de mí no te rías? ¿Vas a buscar a la comadreja?

-Mira, capullo oxigenado ahora me tengo que ir. Que sepas que no eres el centro del mundo.

-¿No me puedes dedicar ni cinco minutos, pero sí te puedes acostar conmigo?- la castaña le soltó una bofetada.

-Sabes porque tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien, porque sigues siendo un niño mimado que se cree la única preocupación de los demás. ¿Me reclamas que me vaya ahora, cuando fuiste tú el que se fue primero? Adiós- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Draco la quiso detener, pero ella se había desaparecido. _Se suponía que tenía que haber salido de forma diferente. Joder _maldijo internamente. _¿Qué sientes realmente por mí? No puedo creer que esto de haya acabado, que te vas. Desde pequeño siempre supe que pasaría el resto de mi vida contigo, que estábamos destinados. Sé que me he comportado como un imbécil, pero algún día te darás cuenta de que puedo cambiar, te voy a demostrar lo mucho que me importas y encontraré la manera de recuperarte. Te prometo que serás mi prioridad y que haré lo que sea para tenerte conmigo. Hay muchas cosas que te quiero decir, que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, que sólo quiero tener tu amor, puede que no sea, ni hoy ni mañana, pero si algún día._

__

Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando su abuela le permitió al sanador verla. Tenía anemia. Según Hugo, hacía tiempo que su abuela no comía bien. Sabía que ella era la única que tenía algo de autoridad para obligarla a alimentarse bien.

Unos días más tarde, Pansy había ido a visitarla. La acompañó a una mesita en el jardín donde ya les esperaban dos tazas de té. Se sentaron y Pansy sin rodeos comentó:

-Estoy preocupada por Draco.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Ya sé de vuestro...¿encuentro?-la castaña se sonrojó- Draco me lo contó, al igual que te dejó tiempo pero cree que le estás evitando. Aunque no lo parezca, esta vez está muy deprimido por alejarte de él. Además, no ayuda que no le dejen salir.

Al ver que Hermione no contestaba, continuó:

-Está verdaderamente enamorado de ti. Sientas lo que sientas por él, deberías decírselo. Te dejó espacio para que aclarases tus sentimientos.

"Si amas algo, déjalo libre. Si vuelve es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue". No sabía porqué pero esa frase le vino a la mente. A veces el subconsciente podía ser muy malvado.

-No es que no quiera decírselo, el día que me fui tenía pensado decirle que le amaba.

-Todavía estás a tiempo-dijo entusiasmada.

-No es eso, es que estuve pensando y quizás lo mejor sea que me aleje de él.

-¿Por qué? Si tu le quieres y él a ti. Además, os vais a casar.

-Pansy, cada vez que Draco y yo discutimos me duele más y no quiero tener un futuro lleno de dolor.

-¿Crees que te podrías enamorar de otra persona que no fuese Draco?

-Podría ser.

-Si no fuese así, tu vida sería muy triste. ¿Cómo soportarías tener al lado al ser amado y no poder tocarlo?

-Pansy...

-A mí no me tienes que convencer. Lo único que te pido es que sí tomes una decisión. Draco la está esperando y está preparado para cualquier decisión que tomes. Adiós.

Hermione era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que verse la cara con Draco Malfoy. Había estado rehuyendo ese encuentro, pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo sufrir por su culpa. Ahora mismo se dirigía a la casa de los Black.

Tan pronto como atravesó la puerta, Draco salió a su encuentro. La cogió fuertemente por la mano, pero sin hacerle daño y la llevó al salón donde la sentó en el sofá. Él se quedó de pie. Tenía el pelo desordenado, la camisa por fuera y el pantalón un poco arrugado. Se len notaban ciertas ojeras de no dormir bien.

-No te irás hasta que aclaremos las cosas- la amenazó.

-A eso he venido-dijo sin amedrentarse.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?-preguntó el rubio sin mostrar el miedo que le tenía a la posible respuesta.

-Primero dime tú, lo que sientes.

-Joder, Granger. Está muy claro que te amo, que te quiero desde que era un niño.

-Yo te quiero, pero...

-Pero por lo que se ve no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti. A pesar de eso quiero que sepas que te voy a querer toda mi vida y que no te voy a presionar pero, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que me ames como yo te amo-al acabar de decir eso se propuso salir del salón.

-Espera-le pidió la castaña agarrándole de la mano- yo también te amo. Sé que debería habértelo dicho antes, pero tengo miedo. Miedo de que me hagas sufrir.

-Te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz-dijo, para después besarla.

Hermione le tiró de la manga hacia su habitación. Mientras subían Draco la cogió en brazos y ella le daba pequeños besos por todo el cuello. Entraron en la habitación, la dejó delicadamente en la cama y aseguró su intimad con un par de hechizos. Dejó la varita en la mesilla y se sacó los zapatos y se tumbó al lado de la castaña. Sin perder más tiempo, le dio un beso profundo introduciendo su lengua. Habían perdido mucho tiempo que tenían que recuperar.

Mientras la besaba, sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo por encima y por debajo de la ropa. Poco a poco se puso encima. Desde su boca fue bajando dejando un recorrido de besos. En el cuello se paró un poco más, dejándole un ligera marca. Cuando la temperatura aumentó, Draco comenzó desabrochado uno a uno los botones, con mucha delicadeza levantó a la castaña hasta sentarla en su regazo, para después sacarle la camisa.

Hermione quería igualar situaciones, así que también comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Estaba un poco sonrojada cosa que para el rubio resultaba muy excitante, ya que la encontraba mucho más guapa que normalmente. La castaña, comenzó a recorrer todo el pecho del rubio, primero con las manos y luego lo llenó de besos.

Draco la colocó de espaldas, le apartó el pelo y comenzó besando el cuello para ir bajando. Cuando llegó al cierre del sujetador (para que no se quejase) la entretuvo con un beso en la boca mientras que le soltaba en cierre y tiraba lejos la prenda. Mientras sus manos se ocupaban de los pechos su boca continuo su rosario de besos, haciendola gemir.

Sin poder aguantar las ganas de besarlo, se giró y le agarró la cara hasta plantarle un profundo. Así continuaron hasta que la falta de aire les impidió seguir. Hermione queriendo devolver todas las atenciones, lo llenó de besos.

Draco sin poder contenerse más, le sacó los pantalones. Hermione aprovechó para colocarse por encima. Le besó, lo acaricio hasta llegar al pantalón. Le soltó el botón y mientras bajaba la cremallera se dio cuenta del grado de excitación del rubio. Le sacó el pantalón y los calcetines. El rubio cambió las posiciones y le dijo:

-Te amo y no quiero hacer nada de lo que después te arrepientas-le acarició Hermione la cara.

-Estoy preparada- dijo mientras le daba un beso.

Le sacó su última prenda y la volvió a besar, besó esos labios que lo derretían Para después descender, hasta las piernas donde comenzó a ascender a darle pequeños besos por el interior del muslo. Cuando besó una zona sensible la chica, esta sintió una fuerte descargar eléctrica, que no podía explicar. Draco que con los ojos le pedía permiso, para retirarle la última prenda, recibió su consentimiento. Lentamente, deslizó la última prenda, dejando así a la mujer que amaba completamente desnuda.

-Hermione, lo entenderé sino quieres...

Pero Draco no pudo continuar, porque Hermione le había cortado con un beso, dándole a entender, que quería llegar hasta el final. La miró a los ojos, esos precioso ojos dorados, llenos de ternura, de amor infinito y supo que jamás se cansaría de verlos. La castaña entendió la pregunta a la que volvió a contestar con un beso. El rubio no necesitó nada más para entregarse completamente a la pasión.

-Intentaré no lastimarte.

Poco a poco, se fue introduciendo dentro de ella, hasta que repente notó como la castaña se tensaba y salía una lágrima de uno de sus ojos. Draco apresuradamente corrió a limpiarla con un beso, pero no quedó en eso ya que besó todo su rostro hasta noto como se relajaba. Viendo el arrepentimiento del rubio, Hermione le besó apasionadamente, incitándolo a continuar y acabar lo empezado. Y así, ocurrió. Se fundieron en un único ser. La castaña no podía controlar todos los gemidos que salían de su boca, jamás pensó sentir algo así. Al rubio por su parte le ocurría algo parecido.

Cuando acabaron, después de llegar al éxtasis se quedaron dormidos. Draco fue el primero en levantarse y le preparó un baño a la castaña ya que sabía que se iba a despertar un poco dolida y manchada de sangre. Al despertarse, Hermione se asustó al no encontrar a nadie a su lado.

-Estoy aquí- le dijo desde la puerta del baño.

-Por un momento me asusté. Pensé que huyeras.

-No te preocupes, si alguna vez huyo. Te secuestraré-dijo mientras la cogía en brazos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Creo que está claro. Te estoy secuestrando- Hermione se rió.

-¿Huyes?

-Sí, del mundo, quiero que sólo estemos tú y yo. Así que, al agua.

-Espera, la sábana.

La dejó en el suelo, le sacó la sábana a regañadientes y la obligó a meterse en la bañera. La enjabonó y la aclaró. Después, se metió en la ducha con ella. Se secaron, se vistieron y bajaron a comer algo. Al poco de acabar de comer, apareció un patronus con forma de ciervo.

-Preparaos, tenéis que ir a Hogwarts. Voldemort está a punto de atacar.

__

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	19. Guerra y epílogo

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"Promesa no cumplida"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se puso blanca. De repente, un gran temor se instauro en su pecho. Se puso a pensar en su abuela, Harry, Ron, Ginny, el resto de los Weasleys y todas las personas que se jugaban la vida. Pero sobretodo una persona ocupó su mente. Draco. Draco era un mortífago renegado, había abandonado a su familia y había revelado sus secretos. Era considerado un traidor por muchos. Si caía en manos de los mortífagos, la muerte sería lo más suave que le pasaría. No podía dejarle ir, era un riesgo demasiado grande.

-No puedes venir-dijo resuelta la castaña cuando lo vio ponerse la capa.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo no voy a ir?

-Es demasiado arriesgado para ti, si te cogen...

-No me cogerán.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Por esto- le mostró un frasquito que tenía escondido en su manga.

-Lo mejor será que te quedes, no te arriesgues. Te lo suplico.

-Vamos- la cogió de la mano y antes de que pudiese hacer nada se acercó a un florero encima de la chimenea. Los traslado a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

La guerra había comenzado. Todo estaba oscuro, excepto por la gran luna llena. La barrera de Hogwarts había caído y con ello Voldemort y todo su séquito había conseguido entrar. Mirara a donde mirara había gente por todos lados. La mayoría estaba luchando, pero se vislumbraban algunos cadáveres. Sentía como las las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. No tuvo tiempo de llorar. Pronto comenzaron a atacarles. Los mortífagos se enfadaron enormemente al ver a Draco. Acababan de llegar los hombre lobo. Los mortífagos comenzaban a tener ventaja. Lupin también se había transformado, pero poco podía hacer. Los superaban en número.

Los mortífagos lanzaban maldiciones a todo quien, se salvaguardaban detrás de los gigantes y hombres lobo. Estaban rodeando a la Orden cuando llegó un grupo de gente. Neville iba a la cabeza, llevaba en su mano la espada de Gryffindor. Casi todos eran alumnos.

Draco estaba luchando contra dos mortífagos que conocía bien. Le lanzaron dos maldiciones, una la repelió, para defenderse de la otra tuvo que rodar por el suelo. Hermione vio como Draco se aparto del grupo dejándolo desprotegido. Se deshizo de uno, pero así como se lo sacó de encima otros dos ocuparon su lugar. Le tenían muchas ganas, odiaban a los muggles, a los sangre sucia, a los que los apoyaban, pero por encima de todo a los traidores. Si le cogían sabía que su muerte sería algo demasiado dulce. Lo torturarían hasta cansarse, de todas las formas que se le ocurrieran.

Hermione en cuanto se libro de su oponente, corrió a cubrirle las espaldas. Estaba más pendiente del rubio que de ella misma por lo que no vio como un hechizo impactaba en ella y la mandaba por los aires unos metros. La había dejado sin aire, un hilo de sangre le corría por la sien.

Draco intentaba acercarse a ella, pero no podía. No podía arriesgarse a que también lo dejasen fuesen fuera de combate. A pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos le ganaban terreno. Cuando estaba seguro de que iban a vencerlo apareció su padre. Ese sí que sería un final raro, uno a manos de su padre, de su propio padre. Su padre quién lo había educado para ser un digno heredero de los Malfoy, su único heredero. Y ahora se encontraban frente a frente, en bandos opuestos y armados.

-Dejádmelo, no os interpongáis.

-Vaya padre, te vas a manchar las manos conmigo.

-Claro que no-se dio media vuelta y lanzó tres maldiciones.

Dos de los mortífagos estaban muertos, el tercero tenía una gran herida en el pecho pronto moriría.

-Traidor-gritó una mujer- Avada Kedavra.

-¡Padre!

Una luz verde pasó rozando a los rubios, sino fuera por Draco su padre ahora estaría muerto. Bellatrix no se rindió y siguió lanzando hechizos y maldiciones. Draco y su padre se intentaban defender como podían.

Bellarix aprovechó un descuido de Draco que estaba pendiente de Hermione lo que ocasionó que ella le diera a Lucius. Tan pronto como le impactó la maldición Molly Weasley se vengó por su hijo Fred. Hermione se acercó como pudo hasta Draco y su padre. Lucius estaba muy mal. Tan pronto como la vio la agarro de la mano la acercó y le dio un bote que tenía en la capa.

-Espero que me podáis perdonar algún día. Dile a Narcisa que la quiero-esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

En su mano vio como tenía un frasco con un líquido plateado. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello ya que pronto vio como la gente saltaba en vítores, Harry había derrotado a Voldemort. La guerra había acabado.

Lo primero que hizo Hermione fue abrazar a Draco, acababa de perder a su padre por salvarlo. Su cara era un enigma, era indescifrable, estaba pálido y tenso. Cogió a su padre en brazos, se acercó a su madre y desaparecieron.

Se levantó como pudo y se acercó a abrazar a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, McGonagall...a toda esa gente que le importaba. Supo que había habido bastantes muertes, pero ese día no quiso pensar en eso, hoy solo quería buenas noticias. Harry y Ron la obligaron a que Madame Pomfrey la revisara. Le dio una poción y le mandó el máximo reposo posible durante una semana debido a un problema de espalda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llevaba tres días de reposo en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, con Harry. Los Weasley´s estaban unidos en la Madriguera, los habían invitado pero sabían que esos momentos eran privados e íntimos y que debían llevarse en familia. Cuando las cosas se calmasen y Hermione se recuperase irían a verlos.

Menos mal que tenía a Harry sino esos días iban a ser un infierno. No paraba de repasar paso por paso lo que había pasado, pensaba en que había, que habría podido hacer para cambiar lo sucedido. Al fin y al cabo, si Draco no hubiese estado tan pendiente de ella no se habría despistado. Una idea empezó a surcar por su mente. ¿Y si Draco la odiaba? ¿Y si la culpaba por la muerte de su padre? Eso no podría soportarlo. Ahora que por fin habían aclarado sus sentimientos. Tenía claro que hace unos días la quería, la amaba pero del amor al odio solo hay un paso.

Como todos los días, Harry la había bajado a la sala y la había dejado en el sofá sin opción de moverse. Una cabeza pelirroja la saludaba desde la chimenea.

-¡Hola Hermione!

-Hola Ginny. Espera que llamo a Harry para que venga. ¡_Expecto Patronum_!

-¿Cómo estás Hermione?

-Bien Ron, ¿vosotros?

-Como siempre, George haciendo explosiones, Fleur besando el suelo por donde pasa Bill, Charlie con un libro u ocupado con su correspondencia, mi padre y Percy no salen del ministerio y mi madre haciendo comida para todo un regimiento. Por cierto, queréis algo de comida.

-¿Cómo que George haciendo explosiones?- preguntó Harry que acababa de llegar.

-Sí, sigue encerrado en su habitación. Dice que está inventando algo grande. Menos mal que Angelina viene todos los días a verlo. Es a la única que deja entrar en su habitación.

-Solo tenéis que darle tiempo. Tiene que resignarse a que ese vacío siempre lo acompañara, se irá haciendo más pequeño. Eso es algo que tiene que descubrir él sólo.

-Espero que se le pase pronto-suspiró Ginny.

-A veces basta con una sola palabra, una mirada o un gesto. Todo depende de él- le dijo Harry.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir que mi madre, no que anda gritando. Nos vemos mañana.

-Buenas noches-se despidieron Harry y Hermione.

De quién todavía no sabía nada era de Draco. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si dar el primer paso o no. Sabía que estaba pasando por un momento muy duro. Sino sabía nada de él antes de que Madame Pomfrey le diera el alta iría a verlo a su casa.

Tenía que hacerse una última revisión antes de que le dieran el alta. Fue al castillo y entró en la enfermería.

-Veamos señorita Sandler. Túmbese boca abajo- le revisó concienzudamente la espalda- tenga cuidado durante unos días y no haga esfuerzos durante un mes. Y si ve que le duelo o tiene molestias, venga a verme.

-Sabe si está McGonagall en el despacho.

-Creo que sí. Cuídese señorita Sandler

-Adiós Madame Pomfrey.

Se encaminó a pedirle a la directora McGonagall el pensadero que dejó Dumbledore. Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta y como nadie contestó entró. Vio el cuadro de Dumbledore y se acercó.

-Buenos días señorita Sandler.

-Buenos días director. La directora McGonagall no está pero si te podemos ayudar, solo dilo.

-Verá señor-se sonrojo un poco- yo quería pedirle que me dejase usar su pensadero.

-Por supuesto. Está dentro de aquel armario.

-Gracias, profesor.

Abrió el armario vio el pensadero y le echó el líquido plateado que le había dado Lucius. Estaba a punto de meter su cabeza dentro cuando alguien entró en el despacho.

-¿Qué haces? No pensarás suicidarte-dijo cierto rubio.

-Tonto- dijo Hermione mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-Potter me dijo que viniste a hacerte una revisión, Pomfrey me dijo que seguro estarías aquí.

-¿Me perdonas?-Draco la miró extrañado- por lo de tu padre- vio como suspiro.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Fue algo que pasó y no hay vuelta atrás.

-Voy a ver los recuerdos que me dio tu padre, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Claro.

Ambos introdujeron sus cabezas en el recipiente, hasta aparecer en una casa de color blanco de dos pisos, al lado de un gran lago.

-Es la casa de mis padres- comentó Hermione.

Pronto aparecieron dos figuras. Uno de ellos era Lucius el otro era Voldemort, con apariencia casi humana. Tenía la piel muy pálida, pero su nariz y sus ojos tenían apariencia normal. Se acercaron a la casa.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Lucius.

-Pero señor, tienen una hija.

-Lucius, sino quieres perder a tu mujer y tu hijo, más te vale que no falles.

-A la niña no hace falta matarla, señor.

-Ante la duda, mátala. No podemos dejar que la Orden se entere.

Draco le agarró de la mano. Sabía lo que venía ahora. La imagen cambio, estaban delante de la puerta del que parecía el dormitorio principal.

-Sí, amo. Yo la cuido-esa era su elfina Aymerick- Plof- había desaparecido.

-Cariño, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Draco no la había soltado.

-No tienes por qué ver esto-le dijo al oído.

-Quiero hacerlo- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Lucius abrió la puerta y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que les dio a amabos. Los señores Sandler intentaban defender como podían pero no tuvieron oportunidad. El rubio los mató rápidamente con dos destellos verdes. Cuando se dio media vuelta vio a una niña de ocho años en camisón y descalza,con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Eres un asesino! ¡Has matado a mis padres!- gritó. Mientras se echaba a llorar.

-Te daré lo que sea sino le dices a nadie lo que aquí pasó.

-No quiero nada, yo quiero a mis papás.

-Eso no te lo puedo dar. Sé que eres amiga de mi hijo, si quieres puedo dejar que juegue contigo.

-No, yo quiero a mis papás.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Entonces pienso decírselo al Ministro, para que te meta en Azkabán, mi papá dijo que ahí iban las malas personas- amenazó la pequeña mientras lloraba más fuerte.

-Si se lo cuentas a alguien Draco morirá_._

-Vale, haremos el Juramento Inquebrantable, pero tienes que prometer no pegarle, ni hacerle daño, ni obligarlo hacer algo que no quiera, ni matarlo y dejar que vaya a Hogwarts.

-Está bien, pero tú prometes no decirle a nadie que pasó aquí.

El testigo para ese juramento, fue por parte de la pequeña elfina Aymerick. Lucius estuvo de acuerdo. Este último se arrodilló y la elfina llorando le preguntó a la pequeña:

-¿Juras no contar a nadie quién mato a tus padres?

-Sí, juro- dijo la pequeña.

Luego volviéndose hacía el rubio le formuló:

-¿Juras no pegar, hacer daño, obligar hacer algo que no quiera, matar, a tu hijo, Draco y dejar que vaya a Hogwarts?

-Sí, juro- juró el rubio- si tu elfina cuenta algo, te mato.

Después de eso se fue, pues los demás miembros de la orden pronto iban a estar ahí. Salió al patio y desapareció.

Ambos salieron del recuerdo. Hermione temblaba. Acababa de ver morir a sus padres otra vez. Sabía que era el padre de Draco y que había muerto hace unos días, pero no por eso iba a perdonarle lo ocurrido. Sabía que sus últimas palabras eran que ojala le pudiésemos perdonar pero por mi parte no.

-Hermione- la abrazó.

-No te preocupes. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**EPÍLOGO**0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado doce años. Doce tranquilos años.

-Vamos Draco, apúrate-gritó Hermione desde el piso de abajo.

-Hermione, no es mi culpa. Es tu hija Dissy.

-La culpa es tuya por dejarte liar. Scorpius, hijo ve a ayudar a tu padre.

-Darle un beso a las abuelas que nos vamos.

-Sí mama-dijeron los dos a la vez.

Después de media hora, gracias a la intervención de Scorpius salieron de camino a la estación. Era el segundo año de Scorpius y el primero de Dissy.

-Hola Hermione, Draco- Ginny les dio un beso a cada uno.

-Hola Ginny. ¿Y Harry y Ron?

-Con los niños intentando subir sus cosas, menos mal que está Claudine con ellos.

-Este año partirán todos los niños a Hogwarts.

-¿No lo sabes?-Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Mi mujer está embarazada.

-Enhorabuena Ron. Claudine, ¿de cuanto estás?

-De tres meses.

-Parece que la familia aumenta-dijo Draco mientras se despedía de los niños.

FIN

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?

Al final todos tan contentos, ¿os parece un buen final o merecía la historia otro?

Una historia que se acaba y otra que comienza,

por si os apetece leer más Dramione empecé un fic llamado

_Mira el pasado y verás el presente_

Con esto me despido, un beso a todos/as

Gracias por haber seguido este fic y haber tenido tanta paciencia.


End file.
